Canadian Digidestined II: The Next Generation
by Cheetor640
Summary: It's been twenty-four years since the Canadian Digidestined went their seperate ways after Evamon's defeat. Now evil returns, its after those that sealed it away, and with the original team diminished and overwhelmed, new Digidestined must arise.
1. 0 Prologue

Hello readers! After a couple months of not updating I'm back in the FFN world! Because of my new spare time due to Christmas break, I've gotten some more time to do some writing. And thus I have decided to post the Prologue to The Sequel of the Canadian Digidestined. I'm hoping to make this fic much better than the original. It's going to be a little more dark than the previous one. The characters from the original fic will not make much of an appearance, instead I'm introducing a whole new set. You will see the original characters, but not as much as you did before. Before I begin make note that the narrator of the Prologue is Kris.  
  
I don't own Digimon and I don't claim to, this is only fan fiction  
  
------------------------  
  
Canadian Digidestined II: The Next Generation  
  
Prologue: An Ending and a Beginning  
  
Fingers tapped nervously on the computer monitor. I stared at a blank word processor document, trying to form the thoughts in my head that I hoped to turn into zeroes and ones of computer data. It wasn't as easy as one might think. I was always able to form the words perfectly in my head, but when it came down to actually digitizing them, they hid away in some deep recesses of my mind that I had no access to.  
  
The blank document before me didn't help either. The cursor sat there blinking among the emptiness, mocking my inability to think.  
  
Finally an idea began to from in my mind, and I began typing.  
  
"It all started eight years ago I -" I immediately stopped stopping, and screamed in frustration. I pushed the Backspace button several times, ridding myself of the aggravating opening sentence.  
  
What the hell was I thinking? What decent writer begins a long epic tale with such a clichéd statement as: "It all started."  
  
How did I get myself into this? I'm a journalist not a writer. I make money on my opinions, not my creative ideas. Actually this didn't require as much creativity as most works would. I knew what had happened. It was just a matter of putting it into words. Words, which refused to enter my brain.  
  
I was supposed to be putting the events of the elite Digidestined's war onto paper (or computer data if you want to ignore the regular expression). It was hard to believe that we had fought that war ten years ago, a whole decade. It seemed like it had been - pardon the overused cliché - just yesterday. Wasn't that the way major events worked. No matter how far you come from them, it seemed like they happened only days. Half of high school, College, and two years of marriage seemed like a blue when compared to that monumental war. A war, that was now a part of human history. One of the reasons I was emptying my memories into my computer.  
  
My boss had invited me into his office a few days ago. I had found it quite unnerving that I had been invited right into his office. I was a freelance columnist, and usually just handed my columns at the front desk. Anytime he ever wanted to say to me, criticisms, compliments, restrictions and whatnot were left with his secretary. I expected either really good, or really bad news. I never expected the news I got.  
  
With Cigar in mouth, he spoke. "So Ronnie, I assume you're wondering why I asked you here."  
  
Ronnie, the nickname he had given me on my fake last name, Ronneck. I had needed to change my name in order to avoid the media's grasp. After the defeat of Malomyotismon, the media had been eager to get their hands on the Digidestined, particularly the elite. Some of had decided to reveal the truth of our identities. The others, such as Jenn and I, changed our names and vanished. So far it had been quite successful.  
  
I nodded nervously. "Yeah - Is there something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head. "Far from it boy. In fact, I have a proposition for you. I believe you're aware of the recent novel just released by Takeru Taikaishi?" I recognized the name immediately, a fellow member of the elite Digidestined, Japanese division. One of the elite Digidestined that had chosen not to hide his identity. I'd read his book, it was the story of the Digidestined's first journey to the Digital world. I'd heard that he was planning on writing several more.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, of course I have. Anyone with any remote interest in Digimon and the Digital world has read his book, and you know that I have a definite interest in Digimon."  
  
"Yes, I am," he said. "Now this book Taikaishi has written is good, but it only concentrates on the Japanese perspective. As you know there was a second division of Digidestined."  
  
I nodded again. "Yes, those of our own country, the Canadian division." "Exactly, and Canadian readers are interesting in getting that perspective. Which brings me to my proposition."  
  
I tightened my grip on the chair's armrest. I didn't like where this was going. "I believe you should be the one to write the book on the Canadian perspective. I think you would be perfect."  
  
"Me?" I said anxiously. "What makes you think that I would be able to write it. I'm a columnist, I can't write a book."  
  
"Do you really think I have to tell you? It's obvious."  
  
He met my nervous gaze with a confident one, sending the one key question into my mind. Did he know who I was? Kris, the leader of the Canadian division of the Digidestined?  
  
No, what was I thinking. I knew this guy well. He was like Jonah Jameson; constantly searching out Spiderman, without realizing that he was right in front of his face. He was a good guy and all, but he wasn't one to put two and two together. Even when he could, it usually came out as five. My identity was safe. Still, I was curious. "Yeah, you do have to say. There are a lot of good authors out there, that could write a book better than I could."  
  
"Maybe," he said, removing the cigar from his mouth, and tapped it lightly on the desk. "But I would like an employee of this paper to write it. Great publicity."  
  
I laughed mentally. Yep, that's the old boss all right, always looking for more publicity for the paper. Still, even though my identity was safe, I was curious. Why me? I've said it before and I'll say again. I'm a columnist, not an author.  
  
"But there are so many other writer's working for you that could write a book better than me. I have no experience in that field."  
  
He placed the cigar back into his mouth. "Nope, there's no one better. Are you aware of the popularity of your column? You're very skilled in the field of  
  
Digimon. Readers respect your opinions in the Digital field. They see your name on that book, and copies will fly right off the shelf. Not to mention the publicity that it will offer your column - and the paper. And must I comment on your knowledge of Digital life?"  
  
Despite my modest nature, I had to admit he was right. Digimon had been accepted into society for ten years now, and were a common aspect of life. Having a Digimon partner was also quite common. Not everyone was granted the privileges of having a partner. Few adults had a partner, only children who had progresses into adulthood in the last ten years, such as myself, had a partner. Lastly only those who the Digital World felt worthy were granted a partner. However, there were still several aspects surrounding Digimon that were controversial. Like the recent game that had just developed surrounding Digimon, known as Digibattles. Humans would have their partners battle each other, and the winner would receive credits on their Digivice. The credits could be use to make increase the power of their Digimon.  
  
Some argued that such a sport was inhumane, while others argued it was just another sport. I offered my own opinions on that subject, and others, based on my own information on Digimon and the Digital world. As the leader of the Canadian elite Digidestined, I knew a great deal about Digimon. Of course, I never told anyone how I obtained so much information. As far as they knew, I was just well informed about Digital life.  
  
I traced my fingers across my lap. "That's true, but wouldn't it make more sense to employ an actual member of the elite Digidestined. I mean - they did actually go through it."  
  
He sighed in frustration, and gave me a hard stare. "Unfortunately that's not possible. As you know the majority of the Canadian elite have pulled a disappearing act, and I don't exactly trust the writing capabilities of that hockey player." He paused for a moment. "Besides, I'm sure you would benefit from the bonus a lot more than him."  
  
Now that caught my attention. "Bonus sir?" I said with enthusiasm.  
  
He grinned, knowing he finally captured my attention. It was easy to see how he, not only was head of this newspaper, but also owned a publishing company. He knew how to appeal to a man's interest. And a man who was in his first years of marriage, was always intrigued by a little extra money.  
  
"Of course," he said. "You didn't think you wouldn't be getting nothing for writing this book do you? I'd be getting a large percentage of the profits of course, but you would get a fair amount as well. May I also add the raise in salary I'd be giving you if the book is successful." He stood up and placed his hands on his desk. "So Ronnie, do we have a deal?"  
  
I immediately stood up and shook his hand. "You got a deal."  
  
So now, because of that accursed handshake, and that slightly less accursed bonus, I was stuck here with a severe case of writer's block trying to convert my memories into words. Even with the normal inspiration that my office provided me, I was unable to get any ideas. I had decorated the office specifically to give me inspiration.  
  
A bright blue carpet matched the bright blue painted walls that surrounded the desk and my working space. My desk sat against the wall opposite to the door. Four strong legs held up a thick, newly varnished tabletop. It was quite a very admirable desktop. Whoever had used it last had owned it previously, had done a great varnishing job. I often found myself running my fingers along the smooth grain when I should have been typing.  
  
On the wall to the right of the desk was a large, shining window. I had chosen this room of the house to be my office because of the window. It took up about half the wall. Its outer rim was lined with a flower box, which were now filled with flowers that Jenn kept alive. I had tried to grow some myself when we first moved in, but the few plants that I was able to grow would quickly die.  
  
The window itself was rarely seen without some beautiful glow. During the day it the glass would reflect the sunlight, at the same time soothing my body and mind with its heat. And at night, the sunlight was replaced by moonlight. Even when there wasn't a visible glow, it still glowed. The window gave a perfect view of the forest adjacent to our house. At just the right time of day, opening the window would fill the room with an everlasting pine scent. I don't care what revolutions they made in cleaning products. There was no pine scent like that of a tree.  
  
Above my head hung a bare light bulb socket. The light had been burned out the day Jenn and I had moved in. I removed the bulb, without bothering to replace it. I didn't want to. I found it impossible to work under artificial light. I don't know what it was, but natural sunlight was just more mentally stimulating than the radiating, headache inducing rays of a light bulb. So, in order to avoid producing poor quality work, I made sure not to replace the bulb, and avoid the possible temptation of working under the uninspiring light. Little knickknacks I used for inspiration hung. Such items included my D3, and my crest. For a time after the war I had kept them on me at all times. Even though Evamon had been defeated, I still feared that there was still some trace of him, or one of his minions, that would come back. After five years of peace, my paranoia finally faded away and the items were packed away. Then, two years ago I came upon them, and decided to keep them hanging in my home office. Two items that had once helped save two worlds now hung above my desk, used as decoration. Next to the crest and D3, hung two framed pictures. The first was a picture taken eight years ago. A picture of our the entire Canadian Digidestined team. It had been taken the day we all left for university. The last day the entire group had ever been together.  
  
The second picture I kept with me at all times, in one form or another. In this case it was a framed picture on the wall. I also had a copy in my wallet, one in the bedroom, and one on the mantel in the living room. My wedding photo. I wasn't sure exactly what it was about this picture, but just looking upon Jenn and I on the day we were wed, I could feel the lock on my creative mind fall to pieces and the ideas were free to flow. Unfortunately, that wasn't happening now. The lock that was on my mind at the moment must have been made Chrome Digizoid if my love for Jenn couldn't break it.  
  
I was snapped out of my "work" as the door began to creak open. Quickly, I turned my head, and eager to find any excuse to escape the taunting writer's block I barked out. "Come in."  
  
"Hey," a bright feminine voice said. "How's the book coming along?"  
  
It was Jenn. I was surprised to see her back so soon. She had left about an hour ago to pick up some groceries, and it usually took longer than an hour to do. I sighed and turned around in my wheeled office chair. "Coming along aren't the right words." I tapped the blank computer monitor in frustration. "I believe the more appropriate phrase would be: getting started."  
  
A half scolding, and half amused smile spread across my wife's face. It was one I had come to recognize. It was her way of getting me to do something, and at the same time didn't seem her seem like a nag.  
  
"You haven't started yet?" she said. "What have you been doing in here the last couple days?"  
  
"Attempting to start. I think I've gone through at least two hundred opening sentences." I said, rolling my eyes at my own inability to write. "I'm a -" She smiled, rolled her eyes, and finished my sentence before me. "- journalist not an author."  
  
I laughed. "Don't tell me we've become one of those couples that finishes each other's sentences."  
  
She returned my laugh with an identical one of her own. "No, it's just that you've said that about a million since you last got this assignment."  
  
I began to fidget in my chair. I was becoming uncomfortable with this subject. I already didn't feel right about my book's slow start, and despite Jenn's comforting look, having her remind of my productivity only made the feeling worse. A quick change of subject was in order.  
  
"So." I said while nervously trying to think up another subject. I said the first thing that came into my head. "Where are Elecmon and Penguinmon? Putting away the groceries?"  
  
Our moods suddenly shifted. Now Jenn was the one that seemed uncomfortable. Her eyes darted away from my own, and she began to nervously twiddle her fingers, in a manner that I often did.  
  
"Groceries?" she said in a way that only enhanced her nervous manner.  
  
I gave her a cock-eyed stare. "Isn't that where you were?"  
  
She sighed. "Yeah.about that. I wasn't really - um grocery shopping. That's actually why I interrupted you - I need to tell you something."  
  
She needed to tell me something? That was never good to hear. My first instinct, was my natural male jealousy. She said she had gone to get groceries, yet she didn't. Why had she lied to me? Could she be with another guy. Fortunately it took less than two seconds for my good sense to pass it off as nothing but a paranoid thought. I trusted my wife more than that.  
  
I swallowed and nodded as I spoke. "I'm listening. Where were you?" My voice was filled with fear. Even though I had passed off my paranoid thought, I still yearned for her to confirm that it was, indeed a paranoid thought.  
  
After about half a minute - that seemed like hours - of trying to find the right words, she finally was able to speak.  
  
"See, I was at the doctor's and-"  
  
I immediately stood upon hearing the word "doctor." Now I almost wish it was another guy. At least in that case I wouldn't be having the horrible thoughts of death I had now. My mind raced, immediately assuming the worse. Why would she be at the doctor? And what could it be that she found it necessary to lie to me.  
  
"Doctor?" I yelled, quickly rushing up to her. "Why? Is there something wrong?" I placed my arms on her sides, and looked her up and down, as if it was possible for me to spot anything out of the ordinary.  
  
She laughed at my concern. A good sign. For a second, I even felt a bit relieved.  
  
She shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong - everything's normal, but -" Jenn stopped, once again unable to find the words. She knew what they were, but she was nervous, which stopped the words of her brain from traveling to her mouth. I knew the feeling, I felt the same way when I proposed to her. I used the tactic that she used to get the words out of me. I took both her hands in mine, and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
Nothing I had expected, feared, or even hoped prepared me for it the words that suddenly came from her mouth.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" she yelled, panting afterwards, as if it had taken a tremendous amount of energy to say the words.  
  
As it usually did when news such as this was received, it took a second for my brain to process the words.  
  
Pregnant? But that meant - I was a father? That was right wasn't it? That's how pregnancy worked right? In nine months Jenn would have a baby, which was, of course, mine, so yes of course I was a father. Why did I need to think about this? I took sex ed. Thank god my brain didn't work like this during my Digidestined days, or God only knows how much I would have screwed everything up.  
  
For that brief moment as my brain panicked, trying to comprehend the two powerful words Jenn had just spoken, my face was fixed in a blank stare.  
  
The only thing I was able to choke out was. "P-pregnant?"  
  
Finally my brain began to function, and along with it, my body. I was finally able to show how I really felt about the news. She was pregnant! I was a father! Jenn and I were parents! An immeasurable smile spread across my face as I threw my arms around my wife.  
  
"That's great!" I yelled hugging her tightly. "You scared the hell out of me. When you said you were at the doctor's I didn't know what to think. But a baby - this is the best news I could have ever heard."  
  
We separated slightly, and she looked at me with a slightly less worried face.  
  
"You're taking this news a lot better than I thought you would."  
  
I smiled and held back a laugh. "Why would I take it any other way. You know that I've always wanted to have kids."  
  
"Yeah but.you know, I was just afraid you'd think it was a burden or something. You know we originally didn't plan on having any kids until we were. Plus you have this book to write now, it just means another distraction, more work."  
  
I smiled, brushing a hand across her cheek. "Are you crazy? This couldn't have happened at a more perfect time. The extra cash flow from the book can help us with the baby, and yes, I'm not going to be able to work as much as I thought over the next nine months, but I haven't really gotten anything done in the last week. Who knows, this baby will give me the inspiration that I need to finally get going."  
  
"So we're going to be okay? I was worrying for nothing." She spoke with a look of relief on her face.  
  
I pulled her closer. "Of course. If we can fend off the dark forces of the Digital world, we can handle a little financial trouble."  
  
We tightened the grips we had on each other, celebrating the incredible news that had just been brought upon us; the biggest news a newlywed couple could possibly receive.  
  
Maybe I was tossing reality aside a bit. Things probably weren't going to turn out as well as I had led Jenn to believe. The fact of the matter is, at the rate I was going I probably wouldn't be able to finish the book in nine months, and I therefore wouldn't be getting the money for it for quite a while; definitely not by the time we would really need it. True, I had said that the idea of a baby coming could give me some inspiration, it was a gamble, and there was no guarantee that would happen. In reality, it was far more likely that Jenn's prediction would be true. It could be more of a distraction than anything.  
  
Fortunately for me, I was just too happy to care. I had just discovered I had created another life! I was a father. I didn't care about all the problems this would open up; my happiness far outweighed any stupid financial worries. Who cared about money anyway, I was going to be a Dad! I might tart singing a different tune when the bills came in, but until then I didn't care. I was a father..a father.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
NINE MONTHS LATER  
  
  
  
Nine months of pregnancy, and along with it nine months of visit to the doctor's, piles of bills, and worst of all Jenn's constant mood swings. I had prepared myself for hardships ahead, but I never that it would be this tough. I hadn't expected to worry about any serious bills until after the baby was born; was I ever wrong. I expected the purchase of a crib would be the biggest purchase I would have to make. It was, but unfortunately all the little things, diapers, clothing, toys, bottles, and all that other stuff added up to triple the cost of the crib. Actually it was more than that, I stopped adding it up after six months. Worst of all my pitiful salary of a journalist only covered about half the bills. Fortunately Jenn's salary as a social worker was enough to cover the rest, and give us a little extra, which we used to feed ourselves. Despite all the hardships the work on my book had skyrocketed. I had several predictions about the last five months, and so far almost every one of them had been wrong; except my prediction about a sudden rush of inspiration. Watching Jenn go through pregnancy, and anticipating becoming a father was exactly what I needed to free my mind from its creative lock. The words just flew from my mind onto the computer. As a result, I finished much earlier than expected; a month ago to be exact. Unfortunately it wasn't out soon enough to help us pay the bills. The writing of the book was finished, but the editing process was more complicated that I had expected. I had to edit it myself, send it off to a publisher and have them look through it, then once that was over I had to polish it off myself a second time. It had taken me the past month to get halfway through the first step. It would be at least another couple of months before I saw any money from it.  
  
If only that - money - was the only problems that Jenn and I had to face. As any parent knows, pregnancy is never easy for any parent to deal with. Jenn had to deal with mood swing, hot flashes, and morning sickness. Myself? I had to deal with her mood swings, her hot flashes, and her morning sickness. As much as I liked to refer to myself as a reliable husband, it wasn't easy having to comfort Jenn through it all.  
  
The birth was the worst of all. Not only was I late because of a meeting with my boss, but just watching the women I loved in so much pain was more than I could bear. The only thing I could imagine that was more painful was the act of childbirth itself.  
  
So now, I sat here in my bedroom, holding my daughter. My little girl, Krystal. Her name had was a hybrid of two others. The first was an Italian Digidestined Jenn and I had met during our world tour.  
  
The day she was born she was immediately granted three items; a Digivice, a crest, and a Digiegg. Her Digivice a beige D3, a rare occurrence, considering most children of Digidestined received the older model of Digivice. It must have been something she inherited from Jenn and I.  
  
Her crest was, unsurprisingly, blank. She was only a baby, and therefore filled with infinite potential. Her most dominant personality trait could not yet be defined.  
  
Lastly was her Digiegg. It was a few days after her birth that it hatched, and we discovered the identity of her Digimon partner; Shaomon. The baby form of Labramon, the partner of an Italian Digidestined Crystal that Jenn and I met during one of our missions, and one of the sources of Krystal's name. The second person who inherited her name was myself. Jenn insisted that we make her name unique, different than the Crystal we had met in Italy, and eventually brought us to conclusion to change the spelling to the same spelling of my own name. I sighed happily brushing the blond hair out of her eyes. Blonde like Jenn's, but thick and lustrous like my own. She really was a part of both of us. A part of us, and the result of nine months of work, and one would ask myself was it with it? If someone were to ask me that question it would only take about two seconds of me to answer. Of course it was. I loved this little girl in a way I didn't think possible. I could never love anyone, or anything else in the same way.  
  
I couldn't say that I loved her more than Jenn, or Elecmon. My love, and my best friend. But I did love her in a different way, a way that was impossible to put into words. I would lay down my life to protect this little bundle of life.  
  
True, I would do the same for both Jenn and Elecmon, but this was different. I felt an indescribable need, to protect Krystal. She was my daughter, a part of me, and I would kill to protect her well-being, even if she cried all day and night.  
  
That was part of the reason I was looking after her alone. Jenn was exhausted, and I had volunteered to take care of her during the night. After all she had undergone incredible pain for this baby, the least I could do was lose a couple hours of sleep. And so I sat in her room, trying to lull her to sleep. Finally after at least five hours of rocking her back and forth, feeding her, burping her, and changing her, her tiny little lungs, which sure didn't seem tiny, finally gave in and she fell asleep.  
  
Sighing, I placed Krystal in her crib, and quietly retreated to my office. Sleep was out of the question. Luckily I was freelance, I had no set hours, and could work - and rest - whenever I wanted. With a newborn baby in the house it was rare that I got anytime to myself. I had to use the little bit of time Krystal had just granted me to get some work done on my book. This editing needed to get finished if we wanted to give Krystal a college education, or to even just feed her and my wife.  
  
I sat down at the computer, ready to edit, whether I felt like it or not. Little did I know that was the last thing that I was going to be doing tonight.  
  
As quick as possible, I sat down in my office chair, turned on the monitor, and froze in fear, my blood running cold. The screen flickered a rainbow of colours, each in a specific order. It had been a long time since I had seen something like that on the computer. Ten years to be exact. It was a distress signal. The flashing colours wasn't random, it was in method of communication used by Digimon. The Digimon version of Morse code. I didn't understand the slightest bit of it, but it told me enough. If someone in the Digital world was sending it meant something was seriously wrong. Editing would have to wait for tonight. I quickly grabbed my Digivice hanging on the wall. It was the first time in years that it had moved from its that location. With a shaking hand I held it up to the computer.  
  
"Okay," I said to myself. "I'm not getting into a fight here. Just a quick look into the Digital world to see what's happening. I decide what to do after I check everything out.  
  
I couldn't believe it, I was actually going back to the Digital world. I hadn't been there since Elecmon and I visited the Digital desert the day our group had separated. It felt very strange to be saying the words I was about to say.  
  
"Digiport open!"  
  
It happened like it always did. A bright light blinded me as I was sucked into the computer; all followed by a tingling feeling as my flesh was converted into data.  
  
I didn't stay there long; only ten minutes later my Digital data was converted back to it's original form.  
  
I laid kneeling on the floor, panting heavily, eyes wide open with fear, as beads of sweat ran down my face. I was absolutely petrified. I had never been more scared in my entire life. Never in my worst nightmares could I imagine that things what I found in the Digital world could be as bad as what I saw. I barely escaped with my life. I shouldn't have gone in alone, I should have brought Elecmon with me. What was I thinking? Even if I had brought Elecmon with me things wouldn't have been much different. Even Humaleomon would be nothing to what I had just encountered.  
  
"Damnit!" I yelled, unconcerned over the fact I may wake Crystal. "Why now - I'm a father. I have a little girl to take care of! This can't happen now!"  
  
In a fit of rage, I hurled my Digivice across the room.  
  
"Stupid fucking piece of shit!" I screamed at the foul device. "You've caused me nothing but trouble since I got you!"  
  
It was almost impossible for me to control my anger. I wanted to do so much more than just throw my the stupid contraption across the room! I wanted to smash it! Reduce it to nothing but garbage! Burn every little piece and watch it die along with all the curse it had brought upon me. It would rid me of the responsibility of having to save two worlds - yet again. It wasn't fair! I thought I was rid of that accursed responsibility! It was supposed to be all over.  
  
I didn't want the responsibility that it brought me, I just wanted the responsibility of a normal man. I wanted to worry about what I would buy my wife for our anniversary, I wanted to worry about my daughter's future. I wanted to worry about the boys she dated. I didn't want to worry about saving the world! I - I didn't want to have to leave her.  
  
But I had to, I had to fight, I had to. I had told myself I'd to anything to protect my daughter, anything. Including giving her a childhood without her Daddy. I'd protect the world, if it meant protecting her.  
  
I dreaded having to confront Jenn in the morning. I hated having to tell her that, once again, two worlds depended on us to save her. I would, of course give her a choice to fight or not, but I knew the answer already. She was just like me, she'd do anything to protect Crystal, she'd come to.  
  
I wiped a ear from my eyes. Pushed aside my emotions, it wasn't going to help me get any sleep, which I needed greatly. I had a big day tomorrow. The day I would leave everything I loved and cared about behind.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I shivered, standing on the steps of my brother's porch, as cold rain poured down on my heads. Watching the sudden fear and concern in his eyes. I had just told him the details of our situation, on top of that the tremendous responsibility I was about to lay upon him.  
  
He didn't try and stop me, he didn't resist the idea of taking care of Krystal until Jenn and I came back - if we came back, but I could tell he was hiding all the emotions. He wanted to yell out at me, scream at me not to go. I could be walking into certain death, but he couldn't. Cam knew that this was something I had to do, but that didn't stop him from hating the idea. I'm sure he also knew that didn't want to do it.  
  
He sighed after a few minutes of reflecting upon the news. "To think that I actually reveled in the fact that you were a hero. Now it's a curse. Funny how much big a different a decade and a half can make."  
  
I nodded. "You know - this is just a request. You don't have to take Krystal for us. I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind - she'd understand."  
  
Cam laughed, an obvious fake laugh. "Are you talking about our mother? The mission isn't half as serious as any of the ones that you went on when we were kids. You may be twenty-eight, but that doesn't mean she's going to stop being overprotective of you. she'd never let you so much as take a single step into the Digital world."  
  
Again I nodded in agreement. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about taking care of my daughter. You're only twenty-one, Jenn and I are seven years older than you, and we're not even sure we're ready. I don't want to."  
  
He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, you're my brother and you need me. I'm more than happy to do this for you. It's just the two of us, I'll manage. I love the idea of spending time with my niece anyway. You just make sure you two come back alive. This girl needs her parents."  
  
I let out a deep sigh. I didn't respond to his last remark; I couldn't, not without lying, and he knew it.  
  
What came next was what I had been fearing ever since I had discovered how serious everything was, but there was no point in putting it off any longer. Letting an even greater sigh I escape my lips I turned to face Jenn. She was taking this far worse than I was, which was sadly, something I had expected. She was Krystal's mother, the two had shared a body. Even though I was Krystal's father no bond I had for her could match the bond those two had.  
  
Jenn was doing her best to block out everything around her. The cold rain falling down upon us, Cam and I's conversation, and the idea that she may never see her daughter again. She held Krystal as close as she could, for as long as she could, keeping a tight grip on her little girl. Even if it hadn't rained today the moisture of her face wouldn't have changed. The tears running along her face made our rain soaked bodies seem dry.  
  
I did my best to hold back my own tears, but it was useless. The best I could do was disguise them as raindrops. It was something I had to do. Jenn couldn't possibly the strong one now, not with the immense love she had for that child. A love that exceeded even mine. Even though I found it almost impossible I had to be the strong one. Worst of all, I was the one that would have to tear the two apart.  
  
"Jenn," I said, reaching out for Krystal. "I'm sorry, it's time."  
  
She immediately pulled Krystal away from my arms. "Please.there has to be some other way."  
  
I hated this more than anything. Why couldn't I just die instead?  
  
"You know there isn't. We can't take her with us, it's dangerous enough alone with just the two of us going."  
  
She granted herself even more distance from my arms. "But - she's - she's just a baby, she needs her parents."  
  
"I know," I said. "I hate this just as much as you. But she also needs a chance to live. Either way if she stays with us she won't get that chance, you know that. She comes with us she could die. If we stay with her it's only a matter of time before the danger comes to us, and she could die. At least this way she gets a chance to stay alive." I took a step closer. This time she didn't step back. "And as her mother I know that you're willing to do anything to keep her alive..even leave her."  
  
I wrapped my arms around them both. Jenn embraced the hug and snuggled into my arms. One last moment for the three of us to be together, one last chance for me to be close to the two most important people in my life; my wife and my daughter.  
  
I'm not sure how long we held each other that way, but it wasn't nearly long enough. Unfortunately it had to end. Elecmon and Penguinmon stood at our feet, they both allowed a cough to escape their mouths. It couldn't be put off any longer. Time to separate.  
  
And so we did. Very reluctantly, and with a face full of tears, Jenn placed Crystal into my arms. Equally reluctantly I was forced to do the same, and hand her over to her uncle.  
  
"Take care of her." I said. "She's really important to me. God help you if you let anything happen to her!"  
  
Cam nodded, and merely said. "Of course."  
  
No more words were spoken after that. No one had the energy to conjure up anything to say. All that was left now was to leave. Hand in hand, Jenn and I turned, leaving our daughter in the hands of my brother, leaving her forever. She meant so much to me. I didn't believe it was possible to love something as much as I loved her. She was a part of me that had grown into a beautiful little girl. Having to leave her was like having to leave a part of myself. I didn't feel whole, there was an enormous piece of me missing. I piece I could never get back. I had to succeed in this mission. To see Krystal again, to protect her, I'd rather die than see that precious little girl receive so much as a scratch. And so that's what I was about to do. The odds of survival were low, but it was worth it if it meant that Krystal would live.  
  
I looked back, taking one final look at the beauty Jenn and I had created. I would always protect her, even if I couldn't be with her to do it.  
  
------------------------  
  
Well make sure you tell me what you think of the sequel. I don't plan on posting Chapter one for some time. I'm going to concentrate on my Prequel instead, and once that's done I plan on working on this one..unless of course I get a great demand to work on this fic instead. Though that's just a maybe. I apologize if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes, I did proofread it but rather quickly because I wanted to update as soon as possible because it's been so long. I don't have much time so I'll just leave you to wait for the next chapter.remembers please review! 


	2. 1 Introductions

I've finally done it, amidst my busy university schedule I've managed to finished the first chapter to this sequel. I know that I said I was planning to do the prequel first, but I had writer's block with that fic and decided to do this one as well. Don't expect too much from this one yet though, it's only to give you a handle of what's going on.so read on.  
  
And oh yeah I don't own Digimon  
  
Chapter One: Introductions  
  
Krystal  
  
14 YEARS LATER  
  
A cold shiver ran down my spine as my ears absorbed the words spoke. The words were kind and understandable, but it was my own personal experience that caused the shiver. My classmates worked eagerly to convert the teacher's words into words on paper. My pen did not match the actions of my classmates. Unlike the others, I held my pen, impatiently rapping it on the desk. Hearing the words was painful enough, having to actually write them would only add to the pain. As usual her lesson revolved around terms that served as simple reminders of all the things I had been denied.  
  
Unfortunately it was unavoidable. I was stuck in this accursed class five days a week, for the next five months. All it did was remind me of everything that had taken away my chance of a normal life.  
  
Digital Sciences and History, or in other words, the overall study of Digimon and the Digital world. It was a relatively new course that the school board had introduced a couple years back. They felt it was important with the ever increasing number of humans with Digimon partners.  
  
Digimon, everything to do with them I despised. No, "despised" is too harsh a word. I didn't hate Digimon. In fact, my best friend, my partner Labramon, was a Digimon. She was one of the few Digimon, or things that relate to the Digital creatures, that didn't remind me of the loss of my parents.  
  
I was much too young to have remembered when my parents left me with my Uncle Cam, but that didn't mean I was left completely in the dark. Like many children I was very inquisitive, and I thus bombarded my uncle with dozens of questions. The questions began when I was just emerging from my infancy. I believe I was about five when I noticed how different my family was from all the other kids'. They all had mommies and daddies, and all I had was an uncle. Yes I noticed that other kids had uncles, but they never looked after them full-time like mine did.  
  
Thus initiated my first, inevitable question: "How come I don't have a mommy or a daddy?"  
  
Despite that fact that I was only a child my uncle didn't sugar-coat it, every word he spoke was the truth.  
  
He first revealed the true identities of my parents. Needless to say I was in shock to discover that my parents were two of the elite Digidestined. As a child my first instinct was to go out and brag to all my friends, though it all of two minutes for my uncle to convince me not to. He and my parents had worked very hard to cover up the fact that they were Digidestined so that we could elude the media. They wanted a normal life. I agreed not to, and so for nine years have not told anyone, aside from my best (human) friend Alex. I only told him because he too is the child of an elite Digidestined. Fortunately for him, he got to keep both his parents.  
  
Once, he finished explaining who my parents were, Cam went on to explain why they were no longer around. My father, or Kris discovered of a great evil threatening the Digital World, and being the great noble hero that he was supposed to be, he had to go fight it. My mother, fearing for his welfare refused to let him go alone, and went along with him, leaving my Uncle Cam to take care of me until they came back. Off to fight for a race like they always did, playing heroes instead of parents. Fighting for a race of creatures that refused to fight for them.  
  
Two years after their disappearance my Uncle became my legal guardian, and it became official; It was unlikely I would live a childhood raised by my parents. It is for that reason that I do not care for Digimon. I don't hate them, I suppose that they are good friendly creatures, but I just can't look on them on the same positive light that the rest of the world does. It is Digimon that my parents felt the need to protect. Digimon are the reason that my parents left to fight, and never return. Digimon are the reason I lost them before I even knew them. Because my parents had to fight for those dependant creatures I am was forced to grow up without them, orphaned.  
  
I have realized that it was not the Digimon's fault, they did not ask to be attacked. I do try my best not to feel the way I do about them. They are not horrible creatures, in fact in my experiences with them (especially Labramon) they are actually quite pleasant. However, that still that didn't change the way I looked at them. Whenever I looked upon a Digimon, or anything that had to do with them, I was just reminded of the fact that I would never know my parents; never know that life everyone else did.  
  
I couldn't even look at my Digivice or crest. They were just another reminder of the loss of my parents.  
  
Labramon was the only Digimon immune to such reminders. If it hadn't been for her I don't think I would have made it through my childhood. Growing up, watching children everywhere with their parents was obviously not a pleasant to deal with. I couldn't count the number times I asked myself why I had to be odd one out; why I had to be the one to lose my parents.  
  
I understood there were other orphaned children out there. I couldn't be the only child who had lost their parents. Why weren't any of them around? If there was anything I wished for more than my parents, it was someone else who could understand what I had been through. I seemed to be the only one having forced to watch as other kids were picked up from school by their parents, proudly brought back their good report home. Hell, I was even jealous of the ones who feared showing their parents their report cards.  
  
I felt an ever growing resentment for children of divorced parents when I heard them whine or complain about that fact. I always wanted to scream. "At least you have them! At least a group of over-dependant monsters didn't tear both of your parents away from you!" However, I never did have the courage, or the discourtesy, to do so. I merely turned my head and ignored them; or if they were talking directly to me, I would smile politely and ignore the screaming voice in my head.  
  
Alex attempted to provide me with the same comfort, but it just wasn't the same. He had both his parents, he knew the joy of loving parents, and I found it difficult to accept his comfort. Even if he said something insightful that I agreed with, for some unknown reason, I couldn't find couldn't find comfort even his most understanding words.  
  
Thank God for Labramon. Without her friendship, comfort, and love I have no idea how my life could have turned out. She hadn't gone through the same pain that I had, but somehow she seemed to understand everything I had been through. Even if her words her harsh, I was able to find comfort in them. God only knows what kind of person I could have turned into if it weren't for her.  
  
It was no wonder that she didn't remind me of the pain of having to go through life without parents. She had greatly diminished that pain.  
  
Then there was my uncle. The one who had been burdened with my responsibility. He wasn't the reason for the pain. He always did his best to be both a mother and father substitute, but sadly his best just wasn't enough.  
  
He was relatively young when I was thrust into his guardian ship - Twenty- one to be exact. Not exactly the ideal age to be taking care of a child. His college education had to be sacrificed, and he took up a poor paying job in local pulp and paper mill, where he still works to this day.  
  
As a result of a poorly paying job the two of us didn't have the most luxurious lifestyle. A one-bedroom apartment in a rough neighbourhood; a refrigerator filled with various expired dairy products; a pantry with assorted cans of food that more privileged folks wouldn't dare touch; and a large portion of broken windows were only a few of the things that could describe our unavoidable lifestyle. I was aware of plenty of souls who had things worse than us. At least we were able to keep a decent amount of food in our stomachs, and a constant roof over our hoods. But looking on the lifestyle of my classmates, easy going, bright, clean, I could easily see it wasn't the same lifestyle that I had grown up in.  
  
Fortunately for me I wasn't used to anything else. What most kids saw looked upon as poverty, I saw as normal. Poverty was something else to me. Those who didn't have enough food everyday, and those who didn't have a home were poverty stricken in my eyes.  
  
"Miss Ronneck!" the shrill voice of my teacher suddenly yelled, rudely snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
My eyes rose to meet her annoyed stare. My bored look did not change. If it had been any other class I would have jumped from any such scolding, but I could care less about this class.  
  
"Yes?" I said in a bored voice that matched my appearance.  
  
The teacher too didn't change her the look on her face. "Well Miss Ronneck, since you seem to be so enthralled by the lesson, maybe you can answer the question."  
  
I fought the urge to make an out loud comment about her obvious, and clichéd sarcasm. After some consideration, common sense prevailed.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said in a fake cheerful voice. "I missed the question."  
  
The teacher sighed. It seemed she was trying to fight off the urge to say something inappropriate. She too ignored the temptation and merely repeated the question.  
  
"We were discussing the Digiport lockdown," she began. "Now, can you tell me why entering the Digital world is now impossible for humans?"  
  
I sighed. Again she was trying to get me to answer wrongly with a trick question. Our teacher resented me greatly for often not paying attention, but still being able to answer all of her questions, and ace all every test.  
  
"You mean aside from the law strictly prohibiting it?" I asked bitterly, while tracing my finger along a desk graffiti. "Or do you mean the natural lock placed there by the Digital World's guardians? Permitting only a select few entry?" A mocking grin spread across my face as I finished, which caused the teacher to sigh and shake her head.  
  
"Krystal, I don't understand why you have to give me so much trouble," she said. "All of your other teachers tell me you're a joy to have in class. Why must you always have a bad attitude why you are here?"  
  
This question I didn't give a question too. I simply shrugged my soldiers, and she, rolling her eyes, walked back to the front of the class, and continued with the lesson.  
  
She was right though. In this class I acted bitter and sarcastic, along with displaying several other negative personality traits. My behaviour in my other classes was the opposite. I paid attention, and allowed the teachers to go about their lesson plans without interruption. But this class was different, and I knew exactly why. It was the course material: Digimon. I couldn't help it; the foul creatures just brought out the worst in me. Yet despite my bitter attitude I displayed in class, I knew the material quite well. Much better than I would like to.  
  
Ever since I discovered the truth about my parents identities, and how they were wrenched out of my life, I had been dedicated to trying to find them, and since it was Digimon that caused their disappearance, it was Digimon that I had to research in order to find them.  
  
As soon as I had the intelligence to use them, I was pulling up every resource related to Digimon in order to find some information that may lead me to finding my parents, despite my high intolerance for the beasts.  
  
I have yet to come upon any information that has brought me anywhere near finding them. The information in books and the Internet was pathetic. My parents disappeared fighting off something that was unknown to humanity. It wasn't something that could be found in any books.  
  
Whatever couldn't be found in books or the Internet I received from my uncle. And being the brother of the an elite Digidestined, he knew little extra things the general public did not now. Thus, I did as well. Unfortunately, even Cam's knowledge of Digimon wasn't enough to help me find my parents. He knew very little about the evil they had left to fought.  
  
I knew so much about Digimon this material was remedial to me. I knew it all when I was less than ten. Paying attention wasn't something I needed to do. Though even if I didn't know the material, my attitude wouldn't be any better. The rest of the class went on without further incident. The teacher rarely risked asking me two questions a class. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity - as it always does, the room was filled with the loud - but ever so relieving - sound of the bell. The teacher wrapped up the class as quickly as she could among the sounds of rustling papers and backpacks.  
  
As usual I met Alex at the classroom door, and we began to walk home together like we always did.  
  
"Well you certainly were pleasant," Alex said.  
  
I slung my backpack over shoulder, and began to accompany him walking down the hall. I met his joke- like manner with a hard stare.  
  
"You know what Digimon do to me."  
  
"Yeah.I know," he said nodding.  
  
His answer reeked of artificial politeness. It was clear that he would have liked to say something else, but suspecting that it may offend me, he did not let the words to reach his lips. It wasn't the first time he expressed this sort of attitude, which was why I was able to detect so easily.  
  
As I always did, I ignored it. Sometimes the things in your head are best left there. Alex's intolerance for my dislike of Digimon wasn't something that surprised me anyway. Not from someone who had nothing but positive reminders of the creatures.  
  
There was a brief period of awkwardness, as we walked through the school's main doors, but that was quickly broken as we stepped outside. As usual, Labramon was waiting outside waiting for me. She quickly ran from her position leaning against a lamppost to meet me at the door. We happily greeted each other in our usual manner. I bent down to her level and gently patted her head with one hand, rustling the fur on her neck with the other.  
  
Alex's Digimon Lopmon was also there to greet him. Using his ears to glide, the bunny-like Digimon flew atop of Alex's head. His ears fell droopily to the side of Alex's face.  
  
"Hi' ya buddy," Lopmon said. He allowed his body to slide down Alex's head so the little Digimon's face couldn't have been any more than an inch from his partner's. "Fail any tests in Math? Blow anything up in Chemistry?"  
  
Alex laughed and playfully gave his head a jerk, tossing Lopmon off of his head, and into his waiting arms. He then lifted Lopmon a few inches in front of his face.  
  
"Oh of course not," Alex said with an enormous smile. "You know I wouldn't do something like that unless you were there to laugh at me."  
  
"Oh you're so considerate," Lopmon said smiling, and comically rubbing the back of his head.  
  
I couldn't help but smile at Lopmon. He was one of the few Digimon that didn't remind me of the pain of not having parents. The little guy was different from other Digimon. Digimon seemed to be beings of perfection - personality wise. They're considerate, unselfish, careful-minded creatures. Lopmon was different he made insults, funny to even the people being insulted, in order lighten the mood of a serious situation. All without regard that he may offend anyone. He was imperfect - he acted more like a human than a Digimon, so I found it hard to look at him the same I did other Digimon.  
  
Our daily reunion finished, the four of us began our walk home.  
  
"So Alex," I said, scratching Labramon behind the ear as I spoke. "No homework tonight, are you up for a couple Holocube games before you have to eat?"  
  
"I'd love to," Alex said, brushing one of Lopmon's ears out of his face. "But I don't get many free nights like this anymore, so I've got to do some training for the DC tournament tomorrow. I need to make adept status to qualify."  
  
A chill ran down my spine as it always did when I heard those two letters placed together. DC, an acronym for "Digital Combat." A game involving humans, and their Digimon partners that had arisen about five years ago. I had hoped that it would eventually fade away, like fads often did, but Digital Combat was still growing strong, with no sign of slowing down soon. The overall concept was, Digimon would fight each other until one of them couldn't fight anymore. Once that was decided the Digimon still able to fight was declared the winner along with his human partner.  
  
Koushiro, or "Izzy" Izumi, was the founder of the game. It came about with his invention the "DC card." This card could be purchased and inserted into the human's Digivice, and would store "DC points." DC points were wagered before the fight began, and the winner would receive the points that the loser wagered. The amount of DC points that a Digimon and human team had classified their skill level. Duos with zero to ninety-nine DC points were given the rank of Beginner; between one hundred and five four hundred ninety-nine was Average; between five hundred and nine hundred ninety-nine was Adept, between one thousand and ninety-nine hundred ninety-nine, was Advanced, and the very few that obtained one hundred thousand or over earned the rank of Expert.  
  
I didn't care for the game myself. Of course I didn't - it involved Digimon. Not only did it involve Digimon but it involved Digimon fighting one another. One might suspect moral reasons to be one of my deterrents, but that was hardly the reason. Why would I care if Digimon wailed on each other - I didn't care for the things anyway.  
  
However, the game did at one point present some moral conflictions. A proposal had been made to pass a law outlaw the game. Due to the fact that many considered it to be inhumane to make Digimon fight each other. The law was rejected, but another more sensible one was passed. The law stated that Digimon, were intelligent creatures, and thus were allowed free will, and no human would be allowed to force their Digimon partner to participate in a Digital Combat game. Only Digimon who fought voluntarily were allowed. There were a great abundance of Digimon willing to fight, so the game continued with its success. All this was meaningless to me, I didn't dislike the game because of moral reasons. I didn't like seeing Digimon fighting because it was Digimon warfare that my parents had been so involved with in the past. It was why they had left, it was why I was practically an orphan.  
  
I didn't let Alex see these emotions. Digital Combat was something that he was greatly interested in, and I didn't much feel like ruining it for him. I was used to him talking about it frequently anyway. I simply smiled, nodded, and pretended that I had an interest. If he could pretend to have an interest in window shopping, for hours at a time, with me, I could pretend to be interested in this. And so, I simply gave a polite smile, and nodded my head as he continued to talk.  
  
"Lopmon and I have nine hundred and twenty-eight DC points. I think if we can find and defeat, at the most, three more opponents, we'll be able to qualify for the tournament next week."  
  
Lopmon smiled and held his ears up proudly. "In addition to that, I think I'm on the verge of Digivolving."  
  
"That's saying a bit much," Labramon said.  
  
"Aw come on," Alex said, playfully rubbing his Digimon's head. "If anyone can make their Digimon become a Champion it's me. I mean sure it's something that even Experts can't do, but I'm the son of an elite Digidestined. I've got a D3 not some common blue Digivice - It's possible."  
  
He was right, it was - though quite difficult to do. Digivolution had become a rare occurrence these days. The guardians of the Digital world had on the Digital world about a decade or so ago. It was done in response to the increasing amount of humans with Digivices and Digimon partners. It provided anyone with access to the Digital world. Unfortunately parents could pass on their ability to own a Digimon to their children. As a result there were now several people who had Digimon partners who weren't deserving of them, as opposed to previously, when only those chosen by the guardians did. In order to prevent any humans with bad intentions from harming the Digital world a lock was placed on the Digiports so humans could no longer enter the Digital world. With the Digital world cut off, Digimon were weakened slightly. Digivolution from the Baby level to the In-Training level, and In-Training to Rookie, was still common, but there were very few Digimon with the ability to bypass the Rookie level.  
  
Aside from a few chance occasions, only the elite Digidestined were still capable of a full Digivolution. And most of them had disappeared years ago. Most believed it was so they could avoid media hype, which was a theory I strongly believed in. After both mine, and Alex's parents had done so, why wouldn't the others?  
  
"You know speaking of humans with D3s." Alex said cutting into my thoughts.  
  
I didn't like were his tone of voice was going.  
  
"Have you ever considered entering the tournament?" he asked. "You're the daughter of one of the strongest elite Digidestined. I'm sure you'd do well."  
  
I shook my head. "Alex, you've tried to get me interested in this before - you know it just annoys me. I - I can't. Again I remind you how I feel about Digimon - let alone having to participate in a fight involving them."  
  
"Come on - at least think about it," he said.  
  
He reached into his pocket with one hand, and took my hand into the other, and held it open. He then placed two items he pulled from my pocket into my hand.  
  
"Here, take these. In case you change your mind."  
  
He removed his hands from my own, revealing the items he had placed into it. One was a DC card, and the other was a pamphlet for the DC tournament.  
  
"That DC card has fifty DC points in it" he said. "If you do change your mind it shouldn't take very long for the daughter of a great Digidestined to accumulate enough to make the tournament."  
  
Again he said that. It was the second time that he had said it in the last five minutes, but it wasn't the second time he had said it overall. Why did he always assume that I would be so great Digital Combat just because my father probably would have been? It wasn't just him though. It was true that he was the only person that had said it to me, but that was only because he was one of the few that knew I was Kris and Jenn's daughter. I could probably expect a similar attitude from everyone else if they knew my secret.  
  
Why would I be so great just because my parents were? Alex's father was one of the elite Digidestined and he wasn't anything over mediocre. He was good, I'll give him that, but he wasn't exceptional. Even if I did have an interest for Digital Combat - which I never would - it was highly doubtful that I'd come to it naturally just because my parents were. I wasn't the same person of my parents, and I was tired of being looked upon like I was.  
  
I didn't even like the idea that my parents were Digidestined. So they were great heroes, someone to admire - what good did that do me? It was for that very reason that I had lost them. I'd rather have ordinary parents than parents who were parents, and who were forced to leave me.  
  
My mind earned to tell Alex all these things, but chose to keep them inside to avoid an unnecessary confrontation. Instead, for the sake of politeness, I inserted the card into my Digivice, and returned it to my pocket along with the pamphlet.  
  
"I'll think about it," I said. "But that's all I'll do."  
  
That was a lie. I wasn't going to think about it. I decided long ago that, as long as I could help it, I would have as little to do with Digimon as possible. After another minute or so of walking, we reached the intersection were we usually separated. We gave each other the usual "see ya' laters" and went our separate ways.  
  
I was relieved to have separated from him. Alex was a great guy to hang out with, and I usually enjoyed walking home with him. That is unless he started talking about Digital Combat. In which case, it was usually unbearable. I only put up with it for the sake of politeness. Besides, there was probably a million things I was interested in that he had no interest in.  
  
Slowly my annoyance began to simmer down as I made my way home. Labramon helped it to fade away by occasionally nuzzling my leg, as she often did to cheer me up. She always knew when it was needed too. She did so not only because of Alex's insistence to discuss Digital Combat, but also to take my mind off the cheerful bright neighbourhood my school was in, slowly changing into the dreary and dilapidated neighbourhood that we lived in.  
  
It always hurt to watch my classmates in great numbers leaving the school, and still in great numbers as we all walked home in the cheery neighbourhoods. Then as we got more into my neighbourhood the numbers suddenly dropped to only Labramon and I. It was a cold reminder to how negatively different my life was to theirs.  
  
Fortunately Labramon understood this completely and could easily keep my mind off of it with her nuzzling, which I eagerly returned.  
  
I was glad to finally end that walk and make my way up the stairs of the building and enter our apartment. A shock awaited me as I entered. The apartment was surprisingly clean - as clean as our apartment could get anyway. There was usually a large amount of empty food containers, dirty laundry, and other various objects thrown about the room. With my uncle working or sleeping almost all the time, and with me in school, we rarely find the time to clean up. I could care less, but Cam was quite opposed to it - he was into tidiness, and despised the fact there was no time to make this place more presentable. Another surprise greeted me as the door swung open, and Cam stood holding a bag of groceries.  
  
"Hey Krystal, hey Labramon," he said casually placing the bag on the counter next to the door. I could only stare at him in disbelief.  
  
Cam quickly picked up on this. "I see you've noticed the difference." He brushed his hands together and proudly stepped into the middle of the living room.  
  
"Not bad huh?" he said. "See this old place isn't so bad. It just needs a little Windex and Pledge. Ignore the peeling wallpaper, and stained carpet and it almost looks normal."  
  
My hunch was correct. I had assumed he had done this. Neither Labramon nor I were concerned enough with tidiness to take the initiative. The question was: when did he get the time? I couldn't bring myself to ask, the answer could mean nothing but bad news. Luckily Labramon asked for me.  
  
"When did you do all this?"  
  
"This morning, and part of the afternoon," he answered. "It doesn't take all that long if you keep at it for a couple hours."  
  
Finally I was able to spit out what I wanted. "What about work? Why weren't you there."  
  
He let out a sigh, and leaned over the counter. "I was afraid you'd ask that." The worst immediately entered my mind. This time my anxiety to know overcame my fear, and I was able to ask.  
  
"Is something wrong? Were you laid off?"  
  
Again he let out a sigh, leaning over the table even more. "Yes - and no."  
  
I was beginning to grow frustrated. He was dragging this out on purpose. Just like he always did when he had bad news.  
  
"Yes and no?" I screamed. "What the hell does that mean?" "Yes there's something wrong," he answered. "And no I'm not getting laid off - not yet anyway."  
  
My frustration only began to grow. Why did he have to add on that 'not yet anyway?'  
  
In an attempt to get a straight answer, I too leaned over the counter and looked him firmly in the eye.  
  
"Stop beating around the god damn bush! Could you just tell me what's going on? Why weren't you at work today."  
  
He sighed for a third time, but this time was able to give a decent explanation. "I wasn't at work today because the mill's closed down for a couple of days. It seems that the company that runs it is having some trouble obtaining wood to make paper from. The trees they grow for that purpose aren't maturing as quickly as they thought. So there's a shortage, and the mill isn't receiving as much materials as usual. So management has halted production for a few days to discuss whether or not to shut down one of the paper machines to save energy. If they do then there's a good chance that I'll be laid off."  
  
My mind wrestled with this concept for a moment. What did all of this mean? A chance he could get laid off. Well it wasn't as bad as I thought - it was just a chance. Unfortunately when there was a chance of something happening it usually did.  
  
"I'm being reimbursed for the days I'm losing so we'll be okay for a few days. That's why I got groceries today. Get the food while we can, you know?"  
  
"A couple of days," I said with a blank stare. "And what do we do after that? Are we going to be okay."  
  
"Oh sure!" he said with a fake smile. "We'll be-" he stopped in mid- sentence. "Fuck it. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, you deserve better than that. To be honest I don't know. If it does happen I'll probably get a severance package, which will help us out for a month or so. I also sent in my resume to a few places while I was out today just in case. We have our bases covered, but I'm not going to lie to you - if worse comes to worse we could be in trouble."  
  
I clutched the counter trying desperately to figure this all out. We were struggling to pay the bills when Cam had a job. If he lost it - then what? We'd lose our apartment, or worse we wouldn't be able to afford even the cheapest food.  
  
"Don't worry though!" he said in a panic, noticing the state I was in. "I'm doing everything I can, unless the absolute worse happens we should be able to pull through. Even if I do get laid off, I should be able to find another job. I would have to start at the bottom, so we might have to sacrifice a luxury or two - electricity for example."  
  
We both chuckled a bit. It didn't last long. The severity of the situation was too much for us to find a joke amusing for very long.  
  
"Is there anything I can do," I said. Finally finding my voice again. "I can get a job or something. I'm fourteen, I'm old enough. I'm sure there's plenty of waitress, or cashier jobs out for me. I actually should have gotten one sooner." He shook his head. "No. We've talked about this before. I want to give you a decent childhood. You shouldn't have to worry about paying bills for at least another five years."  
  
"But this situation is different," I said. "We could be even shorter on money on usual."  
  
"I know, this isn't something you should be concerning yourself with."  
  
"It affects me!" I screamed. "How could I not concern myself with it? Just let me help."  
  
"I told you I've got everything under control," he said firmly.  
  
He left his position on the counter and took a seat on the couch. "Besides, we're counting our broken eggs before the basket is even dropped.  
  
His manner suddenly changed from a firm one to a fearful one. He buried his face in his hands, and he spoke with a hint of tears in his voice.  
  
"The best thing that we can do is to wait. For job offers to come in, and for news of the paper machine. We'll deal with any problems when they come." My tone of voice changed as well. It was no time to be annoyed with his stubbornness. I hadn't realized that this possible lay off could effect him emotionally as well as financially. He needed Compassion right now. "Is there anything you need me to do?" I asked.  
  
"No," he said quickly. I could tell he was fighting off cheers. "Just - go - do your homework."  
  
I nodded softly, and Labramon retreated to my room to give my uncle some time to himself. He needed comfort, but now wasn't the time to give it. He needed to be alone for a while first.  
  
I took a seat at my desk and quickly emptied my pockets, throwing the contents on the desk. My head chin dropped into my hands. What the hell was I going to do? Cam had told me not to worry about it, but he knew as well as I did that it was impossible for me to do so.  
  
I glanced at the picture sitting on my desk. It was a photo of my parents and I before they were forced to leave me. I'm sure they would know what to do. They had faced down darkness itself. I'm sure a little financial trouble was nothing they couldn't handle.  
  
I'd looked at this picture a thousand times, but I still found it hard to believe that the baby in my mother's arms was I. The bright blonde hair was a considerable amount darker. Still blonde, but definitely not as light as it used to be. It was also a considerable length longer; it now reached down to my shoulders. It just didn't look like me anymore. However, that was only the tip of the iceberg. That baby had parents. She was happy, looking forward to a happy life of fun memories with the two others in the picture. Hard to imagine it had once been me.  
  
My eyes darted across the desk again, this time meeting the pamphlet I had just emptied from my pocket.  
  
"Stupid tournament," I muttered, taking the foul piece of paper into my hand. I pulled it back, and aimed for the wastebasket. But before I gave it a toss something on the cover caught my eye. I lowered it to eye level to get a better view.  
  
The cover read:  
  
ANNUAL DIGITAL COMBAT TOURNAMENT  
  
AT THE SOUTH WEST CONVENTION CENTER  
  
BIG CASH PRIZES!!!  
  
That last phrase was what had caught my eye: "Cash Prizes."  
  
I opened the pamphlet. I skipped over all hype, and rules and regulations crap to the details about the prizes.  
  
Grand Prize: $100,000  
  
Second Prize: $50,000  
  
Semi-Finalist Prize: $10,000  
  
I ran my fingers over the bright red ink that dictated the prizes to me. Even if I were to get the lowest prize possible it would be more than enough to help get Cam and I on our feet for a while. But could I really do this? Doing anything related to that annoying game made me sick.  
  
No! I shook that thought off. What was I thinking? If this was something just for me I would have dismissed it in a second. But this wasn't just for me, it was for my uncle too. Cam was going through a hard time right now. He needed help, and if I needed to do something I hated to do to help him I was going to do it.  
  
"Hey Labramon!" I yelled. Labramon looked up from her resting place on my bed.  
  
"Do you think you'd be able to compete in the Digital Combat tournament?"  
  
"What?" Labramon said with a confused look on her face.  
  
I looked again at the pamphlet. I was going to get that prize money. I was going to help Uncle Cam.  
  
"I can't believe this," I said. "I'm about to voluntarily talk to Alex about Digital Combat."  
  
So what did you think of the first chapter. I know it might seem weird - a Digidestined that doesn't like Digimon, but I thought that I'd try something different, besides it makes the story that much more interesting. My goal for this fic is to make it ten times better than my original now that I have absorbed a bit of university language.anyway, remember to review!  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Digivolution Renewed 


	3. 2 Digivolution Renewed

After months of not updating the second chapter of the sequel is finally up! Sorry for the wait. With university keeping me busy I didn't have much time. Then once I got off university a month ago I needed some time to get into the writing mode. But I am now and hopefully the updates will be closer together from now on. I changed the rating to R due to sexual material in this chapter. No lemon though, I'm done with those. So after months its time for you to finally enjoy the new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon this is just fan fiction.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Digivolution Renewed  
  
Green, I was completely surrounded by the colour. Green grass, green trees, green hedges, green flowers, and other types of green undying plant life. The houses surrounded by the thriving plant life were pastel green houses, trimmed with a bit of yellow among the edges. The same shade of green you might find around Easter time.  
  
Children played happily in their yards as I walked by - even they had splotches green on them, left by the grass as they carelessly played in it. I don't think I made my uncle worry about grass stains that way. Dead grass doesn't leave grass stains.  
  
Everything was so cheerful here. Dogs' leashes' were intact. They rarely escaped their kennels. When they did they weren't much of a threat. They were more of a pleasure really. Friendly, they approached you with a wagging tail, instead of a foaming mouth. The most threat a dog could offer you here was a seemingly vicious bark as you walked by. Even then it was only a matter of you taking two steps towards them before they backed down. The blinds were never drawn on houses. People had a sort of comfort level as you walked by. Paranoia didn't exist in this neighbourhood. There was no need for it to. Not when the most fearsome burglar climbed trees and ate nuts. Litter was almost non-existent, and even when it was; it was usually a soda can, or a candy wrapper. It was much more pleasant than broken alcohol bottles and condom wrappers.  
  
It was so cheery, happy, like out of a black and white fifties sitcom. It was almost perfect. I hated it! I hated it because I loved it so much. You always seemed to resent the things you know you can never have.  
  
This was one of the reasons I rarely went to Alex's house this time of the day. I always went with him on the way home from school, when the dust of cars and school buses clouded the brightness. When I did I stayed until it was dark, and walked home when the night covered it up. I didn't like resenting Alex's neighbourhood, because it made me resent Alex, and that made me resent myself. It wasn't his fault that he had this kind of a life and I didn't. Feeling this sort of resentment towards him for something that he couldn't control always made me feel guilty, so I avoided it. I only traveled through his neighbourhood when it was engulfed in dirt and darkness, like mine always was. Unfortunately this time it couldn't be avoided. I had already missed the rush of buses, and kids on their way home from school, and what I needed to discuss with him couldn't wait until dark.  
  
I clutched the pamphlet for the DC tournament tightly in my hand. I'd read over the entry requirements briefly. There were two mandatory qualifications for the tournament. One: Participants needed to be twelve or older. That wasn't a problem for me; I had covered that requirement two years ago. It was the second that worried me. Like Alex had mentioned before, participants needed to be of the adept status before they could qualify for the tournament. This of course meant I needed at least one thousand DC points, and the card that Alex had gave me had a measly twenty- five points. It was standard for a recently acquired card, but still not even close to get into the tournament. If I wanted to obtain enough points to qualify I needed to talk to Alex as soon as possible.  
  
To my great relief I soon reached Alex's house. I didn't know how much more of this green I could take. I knocked on the door, and it was only a few moments later when a bright smiling woman appeared to greet me. Alex's mother.  
  
"Krystal!" she said cheerily, giving a smile that almost made me sick. "Come on in, I'll find Alex for you." I gave a polite smile, and stepped into the house. The door had ornamental bells on the knob; they tinkled as the door shut. The brightness of the house wasn't much different from outside. The only difference was the colour: blue. Blue carpet, blue painted walls, all enclosing blue furniture covered with a floral light blue floral pattern. It almost made me messed the yellow peeling wallpaper, and brown-checkered couch in my apartment. The only item in the room that was not blue was a raven black armchair, where Alex's father sat, his head hidden by the newspaper.  
  
The colours were only one aspect of the house that enthralled my senses. Not long after entry my nose was filled with the scent of freshly baked cookies - typical. As much as resentment and yearning flowed through my mind, I couldn't help but be drawn in the direction of the kitchen, where the cookies lay cooling on the counter. Next to them was a little Digimon sneakily reaching for the biggest one.  
  
"You might want to hire an exterminator," I said motioning towards the cookie thief. "You've got a bat problem."  
  
Her head turned towards the direction I was pointing. "Demidevimon!" she snapped. The little Digimon retreated to armrest of the black chair, and his partner's side, mumbling something about me under his breath.  
  
Labramon - who stayed close to my side, as she always did - chuckled. She and Demidevimon didn't get along very well. Mind you Demidevimon never got along with anyone - aside from Andrew.  
  
Alex's mother scolded her husband. "Andy, will you keep that thing under control!"  
  
Alex's father - Andrew - chuckled. "Demidevimon don't steal cookies while there are people watching." Andrew's mother only rolled her eyes and sighed, ignoring Andrew's comment. After a decade and a half of being married to him, she must have been used to it by now. I'd known him about half that long, and I was. His personality was strange. There were times when he would make smart ass jokes like that one, then there were other times. Times when he was cold as ice. And it was impossible to tell how he would act. I asked Alex about it once. He told me that his father had a rough childhood growing up. I didn't pursue it anymore. I was always annoyed when people asked about my rough life. The last thing I wanted to do was awaken a sleeping giant.  
  
I considered asking Cam about it, he rarely told me anything about Alex's father, or his aunt. It was one of the few things about the Digidestined's past that even I knew little about. In fact, I don't even think Alex knew anything about his aunt. I doubted that they had ever met. I could tell there was some dark history there. The one splotch on his otherwise perfect family, but I never asked him about it. There were certain things about my life Alex didn't pry into, and so I respected him in the same manner.  
  
"Anyway," Andrew's mother said. "Alex should just be upstairs, go right ahead."  
  
"No he's not," Andrew said, not looking up from his paper. "He left about half an hour ago for the park, to do some training for that tournament."  
  
Alex's mother looked shocked. "What? He didn't tell me."  
  
Andrew turned the page on his paper. "Does he really need to? He's fourteen, he's old enough to go out on his own."  
  
"His mother should still know where her son is!"  
  
"When I was his age I-"  
  
Alex's mother quickly interrupted, raising her voice. "When you were his age you were a pick-" She stopped scolding as she remembered that I was still here. Her voice returned to her cheerful self, and her face brightened.  
  
I spoke before she did. "Well, I'm going to see if I can catch Alex at the park then."  
  
"All right sweetie," Alex's mother said with a cheerful smile. After the almost-fight it seemed a lot less cheerful than it had previously. "Have fun."  
  
I smiled politely and gave a tiny wave on my way out, once again venturing into the green. It wasn't quite as harsh as it had been before I had entered the house. The sun hadn't set, but you could tell that it was preparing too. The sky was only slightly dimmer, and even better were the numerous clouds of dust that had been conjured up from parents' cars returning from work.  
  
Fortunately the park was only a few blocks away. Labramon and I were there in a matter of minutes. I turned walked through the metal gate and into the park. The change here was almost as extreme as the green to blue one of the houses. The green hadn't left, but it was a different kind of green. It was artificial. The trees and grass that grew here weren't natural. The trees were planted in lines, surrounding the park like a wall, separating it from the rest of the world. I guess trees were used instead of a fence because it was a park, it was the outdoors; trees made it seem more natural. Maybe some people fell for that trick, but I didn't. Trees didn't grow that way. Trees didn't act like children lining up for teacher.  
  
The grass wasn't any different. It was real grass all right, but it didn't look like it. It's length reached an inch up my shoe at the longest. In addition each blade of grass was the same length, as if they all agreed to grow at the same rate. Even the colour was artificial. The brightest green imaginable probably made that way with some sort of fertilizer. It was grass, but it wasn't real grass. Real grass wasn't this neat. It grew long and brushed against your heels. Real grass didn't grow in symmetry, patches of it were long, and others were short, chewed by animals. Real grass wasn't this green; it had yellow patches, brown patches, and different shades of green. Sometimes it was bright green like this, but usually the whole lawn wasn't. I never liked parks like these. If I wanted to spend time outside, in nature, I'd actually spend time in nature, not man's pathetic attempt to copy it or "improve" on it. It just didn't work. Actually, it made it worse. Made nature seem like nature was something its not.  
  
I liked nature and all, but not like this. I liked it better when its imperfections were visible, when the brightening effects of fertilizer on grass didn't hide them. It was nice to look at, and be around, but it was artificial - not to mention painfully irritating.  
  
I walked past through the field of grass in front of me. Within the field was what I expected to see. Balls being thrown among families, and groups of friends, dogs catching Frisbees, children wrestling for no reason. Everything you expected to see in a park. Occasionally I had to dodge the stray flying object. I'm sure I'd had gotten hit in the head several times if Labramon hadn't been there to tell me to duck. Most of the time I couldn't even identify what they were. They seemed to come out with a new toy to throw around once every week these days.  
  
Finally, after escaping the barrage of tossing toys I reached my destination. This was the one area of the park that I didn't mind so much: The tennis and basketball courts. At least these areas didn't try to be artificial. They were pain on concrete. Something simply man made, not some Frankenstein version of nature that the rest of the park was. It was what it was, and even though it didn't look as pretty as the green part of the park, but at least it looked like what it was supposed to be: artificial.  
  
I ignored the basketball courts. I knew Alex wouldn't be there. My destination was the tennis courts. I was in luck; Alex and Lopmon were in the first court I searched. Alex was in the court about to begin a Digital Combat match.  
  
A chain link fence surrounded the court and the net had been removed long ago. I don't think I could remember a time when these the tennis court had actually been used for tennis. They were all purpose courts now. Sometimes skateboarders brought in ramps and skated there. Parents would take their kids their to teach them how to rides bikes, but in the last couple of years their main purpose served for Digital Combat matches. With the high fence, once used to guard spectators from stray balls, it was a perfect enclosed place for combat lists to fight and for people to watch outside the fence without a great fear of being hit by a stray energy attack. Not that a rookie attack could do a lot to you. I rarely ever watched a Combat, but occasionally, when I was bored, I would let Alex drag me here so I could watch he and Lopmon fight. I knew a fair amount how Combat worked around here. It usually didn't take Alex long to find a challenger.  
  
Alex's opponent was a couple years older than the two of us. His Digimon partner was a rock type Digimon, known as Gotsumon. It was weak by Digimon standards, but for a rookie it was very powerful, especially considering the way his partner looked. He was punkish looking. His hair was dyed blue with green dyed green stripes running down the sides. His leather jacket had spikes on the shoulders, and cuffs. Lastly his face was filled every single piercing imaginable.  
  
Sadly, I knew the guy. He lived in my apartment building, on the below us, and constantly shook our floor with his punk metal music. He was a stereotype if I ever met one. That was why I could tell his Gotsumon had to be powerful. This was the kind of guy that would push his Digimon to immeasurable lengths to make him stronger. Even if he came close to killing him, he didn't care. Unfortunately as immoral as that technique was, it was effective. I'd seen that Gotsumon in the courtyard, using ruble for target practice. There were very few large pieces when they were finished.  
  
Fortunately, for Alex power didn't matter. He and Lopmon had a unique style of Digital Combat. It was a style that I found to be much more effective than relying on nothing but pure brute force.  
  
I maneuvered my way through the small crowd that had formed outside the tennis court to get a closer look at the fight. I didn't enjoy watching Digimon fight each other: for reasons I've stated enough times already, but now that I was beginning to fighting in one of those stupid fights myself, I might as well watch, maybe learn a few tricks. I knew plenty about Digimon, but I knew very little about Digital Combat strategy, it was time to actually watch Alex fight, instead of staying behind the crowd and hearing him brag about it later. I placed my hands on the fence, and began to watch.  
  
The punk kid arrogantly brushed his horribly coloured hair out of his face, and spoke. "Big mistake challenging me kiddy. You may be one of the toughest comabatalists here, in this little fussy park, but I'm a lot tougher than all the weaklings you fight."  
  
"Oh that's original!" Alex said. "Like I haven't heard that one before. You know every once and awhile we get some punk over here from that crap-hole you call a neighbourhood, and they always claim to be so tough, but you're really all the same. Just a bunch of pathetic punks that use primitive combat techniques." I did my best to ignore that last comment. It stung, more than usual this time considering that it had come from my best friend. My neighbourhood was a crap-hole, but still, that didn't make those comments any less painful. My neighbourhood was a crap-hole, but still, that didn't make those comments any less painful. Like I usually did, I usually let it slide off my back. I'd learn to live with such comments. If I reacted every time somebody insulted my living conditions, I'd be making a scene almost everyday of my life.  
  
"Primitive!" the kid yelled angrily. "I use whatever strategy works. We'll see how primitive it is when my overwhelming power pummels you into the ground."  
  
Alex just laughed. "You just proved my point. Pure brute force, classic Neanderthal strategy."  
  
"Enough! Once Gotsumon is done with that rabbit of yours, I'm shutting that mouth of yours, by filling it with bloody teeth." He turned briefly to his Digimon. "Gotsumon, you know what to do."  
  
Gotsumon grinned menacingly, a look he and his partner now shared. It was creepy really. Usually Gotsumon were so gentle and friendly. Your average Gotsumon wouldn't hurt a plain. However, based on the bone-chilling look this Gotsumon was giving Lopmon, you could tell he wasn't like your average Gotsumon.  
  
Most likely this Gotsumon's behavior was a direct result of his partner's personality, and treatment of him. A rough hand, and harsh training always resulted in this menacing behavior from a Digimon. This was exactly why the defenders of the Digital World sealed the Digiport from the Digidestined, because of punks like these. They corrupted even the friendliest of Digimon, until it was not safe to permit them access to the Digital World.  
  
It was hard to believe that there was a time when all Digidestined were good and decent enough that such a threat did not exist. It seemed every year, more and more Digidestined were becoming corrupt like this kid. Of course there were more. In my parent's day Digidestined were a rare commodity, not to mention handpicked by the forces of the Digital world. These days not only were Digidestined a dime a dozen, but more and more were inheriting their partners through genetics, rather than divine influence. There was bound to be an increased amount of corrupt soles in unwatched masses.  
  
How long would it be until were like the rest of the human race? How long the corrupt and evil outnumbered the few exceptional people who actually had good intentions. Sometimes I wished my parents had failed to defeat Evamon from filling the world with evil. It would have made things a lot faster.  
  
I snapped myself out of my train of thought, as the fight finally began. With a loud scream he began his first attack. As he screamed, little bits of granite began to rise from the concrete floor of the court. Soon following them were larger pieces of granite, a stray rock or too. In a matter of moments every last stone, from the tiniest grain of sand, to rocks about the size of my big toe, was floating in the air.  
  
I didn't know much about Digital Combat, but I knew enough about Digimon attacks to know that Gotsumon was using a power up move.  
  
Gotsumon confirmed my suspicions as he gave one final scream, and finished up the attack. Each stone hovering around Gotsumon shot into his body, and in a matter of moments, each and every rock became assimilated into the rock Digimon's body. There may not have been a rock larger than a ping-pong ball in that had became assimilated into Gotsumon's body, but there was such a large quantity of loose rocks that the assimilation had caused the little rookie Digimon to get at least three times bigger.  
  
Gotsumon's eyes began to glow an eerie red, as he grinned evilly at Lopmon.  
  
"After seeing this power, I bet your partner still doesn't think our strategy is primitive anymore," Gotsumon said to Lopmon.  
  
Quickly, Alex and Lopmon exchanged glances, and their strategy became crystal clear to me. I usually avoided Alex's matches, but there were times when, to be a good friend, attending them was unavoidable, and this strategy was standard for them. I could spot it in a second.  
  
Lopmon snickered. "Actually it just seems to be one hundred percent power to me. I think you just proved to the both of us that it's nothing but primitive."  
  
"That's enough!" The kid yelled. "Trash him!"  
  
"With pleasure!" Gotsumon screamed angrily throwing his gigantic fist forward. "Rock fist."  
  
Normally a Gotsumon's rock fist produced a rock about the size of a human fist, but this time the rock that Gotsumon hurled at Lopmon was much bigger than that. This rock was the size of a human head.  
  
Fortunately for Lopmon he was quick, and effortlessly jumped a foot to the side, and the rock landed with a horrible crash only a few inches away from him. The gap probably could have been much wider.if Lopmon had wanted to be.  
  
"Your aim's not bad." Lopmon said, a cocky grin on his face. ".For a primitive Digimon with nothing but rocks in his head."  
  
"Stop saying that!" Gotsumon screamed as he threw his fist forward, launching another giant rock at Lopmon. Again, Lopmon was able to dodge with minimal effort.  
  
"Wow, throwing rocks," Lopmon said, with the same mocking tone. "That's a creative battle tactic; why it's right up there with hitting things with clubs."  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" Gotsumon screamed, this time firing two rocks from his fists. Despite the fact that there was now an extra projectile being hurled at Lopmon, he seemed to dodge both of them with even more ease than he had with one.  
  
Lopmon faked a yawn. "You know if you're just going to chuck stuff at me this fight is going to get real boring real fast. Not that I expected any less of course."  
  
"I said shut up!" Gotsumon screamed.  
  
The enlarged rock Digimon charged with incredible raged and Alex's Digimon, and slammed his fist into the ground, right where Lopmon was standing, or where he was standing. Lopmon had jumped out of the way at the last second, and gracefully landed on Gotsumon's head. He purposely allowed his ears to fall into Gotsumon's face, only to enrage him further.  
  
"You little punk!" Gotsumon screamed. He grabbed desperately at the little Digimon on his head, but this wasn't the first time Lopmon had done this and it was quite easy for him to avoid Gotsumon's giant hands grabbing at him. Finally Lopmon decided that Gotsumon had become aggravated enough and jumped off his head.  
  
"I am really going to enjoy reconfiguring your data bunny boy!" Gotsumon screamed. Lopmon glanced briefly at Alex, who gave a slight nod. They were both ready to move onto the next phase of their strategy.  
  
Again Lopmon snickered mockingly. "Reconfigure my data? You mean, if you can ever get your hands on it?"  
  
"I'll get my fist on it!" Gotsumon screamed angrily.  
  
Gotsumon lunged and swung his massive fist. Again, it took minimal effort for Lopmon to dodge, but this time it took less effort than it had before. Gotsumon was attacking out of anger. It was resulting in sloppy attacks. His punches were full of power, but what good was that power if you were too distracted by anger to use them properly.  
  
It was a classic strategy of Alex and Lopmon's. They angered their opponents in such a way that they couldn't focus. Their opponent's attacks got sloppy and easy to avoid. Lopmon was good at dodging attacks.for a while anyway. After some time of dodging them he would get tired, and he found it difficult to dodge, but if they were to suddenly get sloppy, like they were now, fatigue barely came into play. Gotsumon's fist missed, and merely crashed into the ground, causing an enormous dent in the pavement. He struck another time, but once again Lopmon dodged without difficulty. Gotsumon punched again, and again, and again, but Lopmon only continued to dodge effortlessly. Gotsumon through one last punch only to, once again, miss and create yet another hole in the court.  
  
"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon yelled, attacking for the first time during the battle.  
  
Lopmon's attack consisted of an icy wind being fired from his mouth. It connected with Gotsumon's fist, which he was beginning to pull from the ground. 'Beginning' was all he was able to do. Lopmon's icy attack froze it to the ground. Gotsumon was now immobile.  
  
"Something wrong?" Lopmon asked. "You stuck?"  
  
"I only need one fist to pound you into oblivion!" Gotsumon screamed.  
  
The lumbering giant rock Digimon threw his free fist, in one desperate last desperate attempt to land an attack. It was pointless. If Lopmon was able to dodge him before, it was nothing to avoid him now. Gotsumon only made another enormous dent as he punched the pavement.  
  
"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon yelled again.  
  
Gotsumon screamed in frustration as his second fist became frozen to the ground. Now he was completely immobilized.  
  
"Gotsumon!" Alex's opponent yelled angrily. "What are you doing you can break free of that ice! It was only produced by that puny little runt."  
  
Lopmon smirked as Gotsumon attempted to break free of the ice.  
  
Gotsumon screamed with incredible rage. "I-I CAN'T!"  
  
"What do you mean you can't? It's just a little ice."  
  
"Okay, we've teased him enough Lopmon. Finish it!"  
  
"About time," Lopmon said. "Been waiting for this. Blazing Ice!"  
  
Lopmon fired one final attack, which connected with Gotsumon's face freezing his head completely. Gotsumon stopped trying to break free. In fact, he had stopped moving entirely.  
  
"And that would be it," Alex announced proudly.  
  
"No way! Gotsumon can still fight."  
  
Alex's opponent quickly unclipped his Digivice from his waist, and stared in horror at the screen. Alex patted his waist, where his Digivice was located. "Your seventy five DC points are now mine."  
  
The kid's head rose from his Digivice. He did not look pleased. I could only assume that the numbers on his Digivice that indicated his total DC points now read seventy five less than they had before the battle.  
  
"You little punk!" he yelled.  
  
"Come on Lopmon, let's go." Alex said. "We've got enough points to qualify for the tournament now. Let's head home to rest up."  
  
Alex turned around, walking towards the exit of the court he waved for Lopmon to follow. He immediately did.  
  
Anger was still clear on his face. Alex's defeated opponent approached his Digimon, and knelt down next to him. I wasn't sure but for a second I thought I saw concern on his face. Even if I did I doubt he was concerned for Gotsumon. Knowing this kid he was probably just worried about how this would hurt his future in future combat.  
  
"Don't worry about him," Alex said, opening the door to the court fence. "That ice should thaw in about ten minutes. Gotsumon should be fine."  
  
"You're not going to get away with humiliating me like this kid! You'll pay for this."  
  
Alex allowed the door to the court to slam shut as he stepped out. Lopmon was now riding on his shoulder.  
  
"Uh huh, sure you will," he said in a monotone manner.  
  
He was beginning to head home. Now I could finally talk to him. I separated from the rest of the crowd; most of which fought to be the next two to use the court, and approached Alex. He stopped after I tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Not exactly a modest competitor are you?" I said as he turned around. He looked pleasantly surprised. "Krystal! What are you doing here? I thought you hated watching my battles."  
  
My brain began to stutter as I attempted to think of something say something to that. I had never actually said to him I hated watching he and Lopmon fight, but I had made it somewhat obvious by my reaction whenever he invited me to watch. Thus the last remark, but still I continued to fear to actually tell him.  
  
"I don't - I don't hate it," I said nervously. "It's just something I don't find enjoyable." I sighed. "You know my thing with Digimon."  
  
"Yeah I'm quite aware of it. That would be why I asked why you were here." He grinned and crossed his arms. "So what's up?"  
  
I took a deep breath as I prepared to eat my words. "I decided to take you up on that offer."  
  
His smirk grew, and he pretended to be intrigued. "What offer is that?"  
  
Typical Alex. That jerk. He knew exactly I was talking about, but he was always had to have his fun. Usually I humoured him and played along. It was fun in a way, but this time I was in know mood and decided to just out and say it.  
  
"I want to enter that Digital Combat tournament that's happening next week."  
  
His mocking grin quickly transformed into a congratulatory happy one. Even though he had figured it all out the second I opened my mouth he was still surprised. Hell, I could hardly believe I was doing this. "That's great! I've always hoped you would be become a combatalist! Now we can have something to do together."  
  
"Hey I wouldn't say I'm going that far. I'm just entering this one tournament. I-" I froze for a moment, unsure whether or not to tell him, but whether I wanted to or not I needed help with this. Telling him was the only way. Besides he was my best friend, I could trust him with it. I just spat it out.  
  
"I need the money."  
  
His expression changed from happy to concerned in a split second. I wasn't surprised. Alex knew me well enough to know I wasn't a selfish person. That mixed into the fact I hated Digimon made it clear that I would never enter this tournament unless I really needed the money.  
  
"The money? Is something wrong? I mean I know you're not exactly living in the lap of luxury, but I thought you and your uncle were managing."  
  
He spoke very quickly, as he was the one going through financial problems and not myself. I sighed. "We were, but-"  
  
Again I froze, but it wasn't fear of telling Alex that was holding me back this time. It was something else. I looked over my shoulder - both ways. We were awfully close to the crowd watching the Digimon fights in the tennis courts. I doubted they were paying much attention to us, but still.  
  
My sunk head as I spoke the next words. "Can we talk about this somewhere else? It's kind of a personal matter, and - the crowd."  
  
He nodded understandingly, and immediately turned, motioning for me to follow him. I did so. We exited the sports area of the court, and re- entered the field, until we eventually reached the wall of trees surrounding the park. Alex took a seat under one of the trees, leaning against the trunk. I did the same on a second nearby tree. That's when the uncomfortable silence began. Alex was waiting for me to begin talking. I didn't wish to. Even before this new situation reared its head I had felt enough shame, living where I did, being part of a family with such little money, and being a step away from complete poverty. Meanwhile Alex and his family lived in the lap of luxury, and no serious financial worries. I understood it was just petty jealousy. Alex didn't care about that stuff, he was my best friend, but that didn't matter, the shame was still there. Now Cam and I were in looking at an even tougher situation. It made me feel even lower. I was going to stall telling him this as long as possible.  
  
Labramon and Lopmon stayed through the awkward silence for about five minutes. But after a nod of approval of Alex, they both retreated to the bright green field, hoping to find a group of people or Digimon that might throw a ball, Frisbee, or whatever, for them.  
  
"So are you going to talk to me, or what?" he said, almost a little too harshly. I nodded. "Yeah - It's just hard. I don't like having to repeat this. Its hard to deal with."  
  
"Its ok. You know you can tell me."  
  
Now how many times had I heard that from him? He was right I could tell him. Whenever I had needed to talk to him about anything I had to deal with he always understood. He never showed a negative reaction. Sometimes he even said something to make me feel better. But even keeping that in mind, it wasn't his reaction that was the worst part. It was anticipating the reaction that I hated. It had never been negative before, but there was still something in me that always anticipated the worst.  
  
"Are you and your uncle going through some money problems."  
  
Again I nodded. "Yeah." I quickly shook my head, contradicting myself. "Maybe. I'm not sure." I expected, and feared, him to make some sort of joke from him. Fortunately that's not what I received. He just looked on expectantly, giving me some silent indication he wanted me to elaborate. That reaction somehow made it easier for me to go on.  
  
"The mill is going through a wood shortage or something. its causing budget problems. So, long story short, my uncle could lose his job, and if that happens the two of us are pretty much screwed. As you know, we're barely getting along as it is, if this happens we may end up on the street." It looked like he was about to say something. I swooped in before he said what I knew he was about to say. "Cam never actually said that would happen, but I know it was just something he was trying to hide from me. That's why I need the money."  
  
Alex leaned over slightly and took my hand in comfort.  
  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I couldn't possibly understand how you must be feeling right now."  
  
Just like I thought. His reaction was anything but negative, and as I knew deep down he didn't think any less of me. I could tell by the look on his face he didn't. Still.it didn't make me feel any better. As comforting as his sympathy was, it didn't take away the shame. In fact being pitying by someone who had as much money as him almost made it worse.  
  
"You know you don't have to do this," he said. "With my last victory I'm at the Advanced level. I qualify for the tournament, and I'm not in it for the money. I'm just in it for fun, like I always do. If I win I'll give my winnings for you and you're uncle."  
  
I smiled warmly. "Thanks, but I think I should enter the tournament anyway."  
  
"Come on! Don't be like that! I know how much you can't stand Digital Combat, or anything to do with Digimon for that matter. Don't be stubborn, swallow your pride and take some charity."  
  
I almost laughed as I shook my head. "That's not why I'm entering anyway. This is my uncle's welfare we're talking about. I'm more than willing to sacrifice my pride for that. So I'm willing to accept your charity if you win, but as good as you are, from what I've heard about this tournament there's going to be a lot of serious comabatalists in this tournament. There's no guarantee you'll earn any money. The odds would just be better if we both entered."  
  
"Oh right," he said blushing and smiling nervously. "I guess that does make sense."  
  
"Which brings me to another point. You see, at this point I can't even enter."  
  
I eyed my Digivice as I spoke. Noting the mere fifty points that were displayed in the lower right hand corner.  
  
"I only have fifty points. I'm at the Beginner level. I need to be at the Advanced level to enter the tournament, which means I'm nine hundred fifty points short of the minimum requirement. That's why I came to see you Alex. You know everything about this game. Is there anyway I could get a lot of DC points really quick."  
  
Alex's head fell in deep thought. "Hmm, nine hundred fifty points in less than a week. I-I don't know." I hated it when he said "I don't know." It was his way of saying know, and not hurting your feelings.  
  
"Just say it!" I yelled. "Is there any way?"  
  
I asked as if I didn't know the answer, but I still wanted the satisfaction of hearing him spit out the words himself.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "No. It took me almost a year to get as far as I am, and I'm just three points over the minimum requirement. You'd have to battle a whole lot within the next victory to get to the Advanced level. Even then you'd have to win all those battles."  
  
I let my head fall hopelessly to the back of the tree I was leaning on.  
  
"I was afraid of this. I really wanted to be able to help my uncle."  
  
"Now hold on, I never said there was no way you could enter the tournament."  
  
My head shot up. "But you just said I couldn't get the points fast enough."  
  
"You probably can't," he confirmed. "But you may not need them. However, you may not like what you'll have to do."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow at him. He better not about to say what I thought he was. He immediately picked up on what I was implying, and quickly replied.  
  
"No, no, no. Nothing like that."  
  
"Then what?" I asked. I didn't think that's what he meant anyway.  
  
"You see," he began. "The tournament is pretty commercial, and their always looking for celebrities to compete. It attracts more spectators. They have something called Celebrity Status. Those who have Celebrity Status are allowed to enter the tournament regardless of how many DC points they have."  
  
"So I could get in because I'm the daughter of two of the most powerful Digidestined?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. It wouldn't be hard to prove. You'd just need to show them your D3 and crest. Hell, even if Kris and Jenn weren't your parents, having a D3 and crest would be more than enough. They'd let you right in. The only problem is-"  
  
"And there in, lies the problem," I interrupted. "I'd have to reveal that I was their daughter. You know being the son of an elite Digidestined yourself."  
  
"Yeah I know," he agreed. "My father has pounded it into my brain the consequences of letting that secret out. The media would be all over us. Privacy would be pretty much non-existent."  
  
I clutched my Digivice even tighter as frustration tore through my body. Only one way to help Cam, and it involved doing the one thing Cam had told me to never do. There wouldn't have been much of a problem if I disagreed with that rule, but it was a perfectly understandable rule, for the obvious reasons that Alex had already stated.  
  
"Of course, you wouldn't have to reveal who your parents were. I'm sure that your D3 alone would be enough to qualify you for celebrity status."  
  
I banged the back of my head against the tree in frustration. "No, that wouldn't work either. Having a D3 alone would attract the press, and with their nosiness it wouldn't be long before they discovered my heritage."  
  
Alex sighed, as he too allowed his head to fall to the tree he was leaning on. An uneasy silence followed. I had to admit though, I had seen this coming. Not the tough choice of revealing myself for celebrity status of course, but I had expected the fact I may not be able to enter the tournament. I had come to see Alex hoping to find either some way to get the DC points I needed real fast, or to find some loophole into the tournament. Sure I had gotten the loophole I was looking for, but what was the point? If I wanted to reveal who I was for money, I didn't have to enter some stupid DC tournament to do it. I would become famous enough to obtain all the money I wanted, and eliminate the middleman. Of course, that was the last thing that I wanted. However, this wasn't about what I wanted, it was about my uncle, and preserving his mental health by preserving our financial stability. Was I really willing to sacrifice all that just so I could have a little privacy?  
  
Why did I have to have to make this decision? I could either risk Cam and I living on the street. Or I could sacrifice our poor, but tolerable private life, for an intolerable, rich life in the tabloids. I was never good with decisions, let alone an enormous one like this. I wasn't even sure what kind of decision I would be making. Was I trying to decide which scenario would be the right thing? Or was I simply choosing between the lesser of two evils? I could feel my brain ready to explode. This wasn't fair! I was only fourteen I shouldn't have to make life-changing decisions like these.  
  
"Unless." Alex began, interrupting my train of thought.  
  
He hesitated before going on. His head was still against the tree, and he spoke hesitantly, as if he had no respect for what he was about to say.  
  
"Unless.?" I said, coaxing him to continue. I had a feeling if I hadn't, he wouldn't have finished his suggestion.  
  
He spoke, but in that same hesitant tone. "You could wear a mask or something. They'd know you have a D3, so you'd get into the tournament, but with your face covered no one would be able to recognize you." I quickly sat up. "Can I do that?"  
  
He sat up too, intrigued that I was actually interested in his idea. "Yeah, I don't see why not. I know every rule the tournament has, and there's no rule against anonymous entrants. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if it was encouraged. A masked competitor arouses interest, more tickets would be sold."  
  
"I can't believe this," I said, grinning. "This could actually work!"  
  
Alex grinned proudly. "Of course it'll work. By this time next week you won't have to worry about Cam anymore. Well, for a few months anyway, and that should be enough time for him to get a new job, if worse comes to worse, that is."  
  
"Yeah," I said as my smile faded slightly.  
  
I nervously began plucking grass from the ground. One would think that I would be happy after figuring out a way to enter the tournament, and help my uncle in his financial problems, and for a moment I was. For one glorious moment, I was optimistic that Cam and I might actually be okay for a while. Then, only seconds later, while Alex was speaking another thought entered my mind. It wasn't new, I had been thinking about it before, I had only forgotten about it, and my brain had just recently revived it. How cruel the memory was to give you hope like that only to start working again, and take away that hope.  
  
"You okay?" Alex asked. "We just figured this out. I thought you'd be happy."  
  
"I am," I half lied. "There's just one little thing I don't think we considered." His expression changed to worry almost as quickly as my hope had. "What? Is there something stopping your from entering the tournament?"  
  
I shook my head. "No it's not that. It's not actually getting into the tournament that's the problem. It's the tournament itself that I'm worried about. I'm flattered that you assume I'd do as well as you think, but we've got to be realistic here. I've never participated in Digital Combat in my entire life."  
  
Again his expression changed, as he grinned. "Oh is that all? Don't be so hard on yourself. You're the daughter of two of the strongest Digidestined in the world, you've got to be sporting some incredible skill."  
  
"Y-yeah, maybe," I said.  
  
I wanted to saw more. I was so tired of him, and others assuming I had so much potential just because my parents had done such great things. We were different people, raised in completely different environments, I was nothing like them. Labramon hadn't been in a fight in our entire lives. Whether it was a life threatening one, like the battles my parents fought, or those just for fun like the ones Alex fights now. Heritage means nothing if you don't have experience and training to back it up. I was sick and tired of all these things being expected of me just because I had famous parents.  
  
All this frustration was begging to be released. It had been for some time, but as always I held my tongue, throwing all my emotions into one little ball at the back of my mind. Alex didn't deserve to have me explode in his face. Especially when he was completely ignorant to how it made me feel. "Listen," I said, sitting up, and tossed bits of grass of my lap that stress had caused me to place there. "I better get going home."  
  
Alex looked disappointed. "What already? I thought you wanted to ask me questions about Digital Combat."  
  
Again, I held my tongue. I didn't give a damn about strategies and tactics. It was bad enough that I was entering this tournament. I didn't want to have to sit around and talk about it was even worse. I would avoid it with all my power if I could.  
  
I shook my head. "No, I really just needed to find a way to get into the tournament. I'll handle everything else on my own. Besides, it's starting to get dark. I really don't want to have to travel through my neighbourhood in the dark.  
  
He stood up along with me. "Yeah, I understand. I better get going too. You know how my mother worries."  
  
I only nodded and waved goodbye. I mentally thanked the orange sky for providing that excuse to leave. Without it, I'm sure Alex would have insisted I stay, and I'd had just about enough of Digimon that I could handle for one day. I didn't want to have to think about that tournament until it came. We collected our Digimon, and went our separate ways. Alex was lucky enough to remain in this bright green neighbourhood, while I was doomed to return to my own dilapidated one.  
  
Darkness came faster than I had thought. I hadn't realized how far the sun had set when Labramon and I had left the park. By the time I had arrived a few blocks away from my home, we were surrounded by the darkness of night.  
  
"I wish we had left a little earlier," Labramon said. "I don't like it around here when it's dark."  
  
"Its not so bad, at least the darkness covers up all the poverty," I said repeating something I had told myself in my mind hundreds of times. "Sure it's dangerous, but that's why we've got that nose of yours right?"  
  
"Its not just my nose," Labramon replied. "I can hear better than you too. You're lucky, you'd be scared to if you could smell and hear the things I do here at night."  
  
I chuckled to myself. She was right. Ignorance truly is bliss. It was hard to see in my neighbourhood due to lack of streetlights - or working ones anyway, but based on how bad it was during the day, I was glad that the darkness covered up what must have been far worse during the day. If it weren't for Labramon at constantly watching my back I doubt I'd tolerate walking through these streets quite so much.  
  
Much to my delight we finally reached the curb to our building. It was the easiest building to locate at night, due to the fact that the only working streetlight on the street was in front of it.  
  
I shuddered as I stepped into the light of the sole functional light. I'd almost rather walking through pure darkness than this slight little glimmer of light. It so out of place in this sort of atmosphere that it was creepy, instead of a safe haven that light is supposed to be. It just didn't belong. Every day I would look out my window wondering if this light had been smashed like all the others. Yet, everyday I looked it remained still trying to cast the tiniest bit of light when all the others had been smashed. I wished someone would just break it already. It would be a lot easier than looking outside every night wondering if it had met the same fate of its companions.  
  
Suddenly my trek through the slightly illuminated section of sidewalk was halted. I was being tugged back by my jeans. I turned to see Labramon clinching my left jean leg tightly in her jaws, tugging every so often and preventing me from going any further.  
  
"Labramon! What are you doing? We've got to get inside. Cam we'll probably be upset that we were out so late."  
  
She couldn't say much, not with my jeans in her mouth. So she answered with one muffled word. "Danger."  
  
I stopped attempting to walk forward, and seeing I was no longer fighting her wishes, Labramon released her grip.  
  
I suddenly became very alert. My eyes darted from side to side. I surveyed my surroundings as best I could, but it was pointless. The only thing I could see was the tiny area that the street lamp illuminated. Everything else was pure darkness. Whatever the danger was that Labramon was talking about, it was somewhere outside of the light, where I couldn't see it. The darkness was not a thing of comfort anymore. With that one word Labramon had changed it into something to fear instead of something that covered up the things I couldn't stand to look at.  
  
"Where?!" I said in a panic.  
  
Labramon's quickly lifted her nose into the air, her nose sniffing every particle of air. Two seconds later she had zeroed in on the danger. Without a seconds hesitation he jumped in front of me, and assumed an attack stance. She stared determinedly in the direction of the street light pole, growling. My gaze too locked onto the same spot that Labramon now seemed determined was the source of the danger. I saw nothing where Labramon stared and growled. All I could do was trust Labramon's nose. I had no reason not to, it had never let either of us down before.  
  
"What is it Labramon?" I asked.  
  
She didn't answer. She merely took another step or two forward, and the volume of her growling increased. It was then that I noticed what she was growling at. Due to the darkness, I couldn't tell what it was. All I was the slight movement of what I thought was a foot. That tiny bit of movement was all the shadowy figure needed to set Labramon off.  
  
"Retrieve bark!"  
  
Labramon's attack startled me at first. It wasn't often that she used it. I'm confident that I had only seen her use it once before. It was a few minutes after she had just Digivolved into Labramon. She was just testing out her newly acquired powers. Never before had I seen her use it in this manner before. Frankly it scared me. If I weren't already scared enough of whatever she had just attacked it probably would have bothered me even more.  
  
Labramon's attack crashed into the ground right next to the shadowy figure. Far enough to avoid hurting whoever it was, but close enough to scare him into the light.  
  
Once I saw him, it was just like when I had saw him before Alex's battle had begun. It took about two seconds for me to identify him. I saw blue dyed hair, with green stripes running down the sides. It was the same kid that Alex had just fought today. He quickly turned to face me, grinning. I didn't like the look of that grin.  
  
Labramon stepped toward him, standing in front of me protectively. She began to growl even louder. As much as I hated the way that kid was looking me, having Labramon with me did give me piece of mind. She was ready to attack if that kid made the slightest movement towards me.  
  
"What do you want!" I said firmly, trying to fake bravery.  
  
His grin only grew as he stared on at me evilly. "Revenge! Your little friend has humiliated me and my gang for the last time."  
  
Labramon took another protective step forward. However for some reason the punk kid didn't seemed threatened at all. He just kept on staring and grinning.  
  
"You're surprise attack failed!" Labramon growled. "SO I suggest you leave, before I make a chew toy out of you."  
  
He only looked on, continuing stare on at me with that creepy smile. "Oh, I wouldn't say it failed." I had no time to react to what happened next. I suddenly felt a powerful arm wrap forcefully around my midsection, and forced me into the tight grip against the body of my captor. Seconds later a knife was being held up against my throat.  
  
The very moment Labramon realized what was happening she had turned around, and prepared an attack against my hidden attacker, but as he began to put a bit of pressure onto my neck with his knife, she quickly stopped in her tracks.  
  
"I don't think I have to tell ya' what'll happen if ya' move, dog!"  
  
"If you even think of hurting her-"  
  
My captor quickly interrupted, speaking in raspy menacing voice. It sounded as dilapidated as the neighbourhood now surrounded in darkness. "Don't be too concerned, I'm not going to kill her. I'm a lot of things, but I'm no Necrophiliac."  
  
God, I wished I didn't know what a Necrophiliac was. I've never been so afraid. I couldn't even allow my body to shake from fear; not with this knife pressed up so tightly against my throat. I tried my best to keep any weakness from showing, like I had when the first punk had appeared. but in such a situation it was too much. Tears streamed down my face, I wanted them to stop so badly, but my body refused. Knowing what was about to happen next, such a reaction was unavoidable.  
  
It was just as I feared. Soon the punk that held me, while still keeping a tight grip on my body, began to move his hand upwards, and soon brought it to lie on my chest. It didn't rest there for long, soon his disgusting dirt filled hand began to roughly grope my breast.  
  
I just wanted to scream. I always thought in this situation that I would be able to control it, stop it. I wanted to yell out, and call the guy doing it to me an asshole, slap him, and do whatever I felt necessary to stop it. I thought I could use that anger, but that's not the way it was happening right now. There was no anger flowing through me like I had always thought. The only thing I was feeling now was fear; fear that was stopping me from doing anything, but stand her paralyzed with her, and allow this to happen.  
  
"S-s-to," was all I managed to choke out.  
  
I closed my eyes as tight as I could. I just wanted this all to end. "Tell that to your friend necks time he makes a fool out of the two of us," he said. "He'll think twice about humiliating us after his little friend has been raped and bea - Aaaaaah!"  
  
Almost as quickly as I had been grabbed, I was suddenly released. In my current state I was unable to stand so I tumbled to the ground. Relief quickly replaced my fear. No more hands groping me, no more knife pressing up against my throat. It made the cement I was now kneeling on seem comfortable.  
  
Soon I felt Labramon by my side, nuzzling me lightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Krystal," she said. "I should have been watching your back."  
  
I didn't say anything to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. I should have, but I was feeling to fragile to say anything at that point. It took all the strength I had just to reopen my eyes. When I did, I was presented with a much better situation. Labramon now confirming that I was safe, had turned to face down our attackers. The one who had grabbed me, had retreated to his accomplice. He was without his knife, and clutching a bloody hand. I could recognize him now that I could see his face. He was part of a group that the distraction was in. He too resided in my building. Just great.  
  
"That little fucker bit me!" the captor cursed.  
  
I had begun to regain my senses, and my confidence. It seemed a lot easier now that all that was unknown had revealed them, and I had Labramon protecting me. Her eyes were darting this way and that, paying careful attention to the area around me. She didn't want a repeat of what had just happened.  
  
I stood up. I was still feeling quite shaky, but if there was one thing I knew how to do, it was fake confidence.  
  
"When you try and rape a canine Digimon's partner they tend to do that."  
  
"You little bitch!" The captor yelled. "I'm going to-"  
  
"You're going to what?!" Labramon yelled. She crouched down slightly, she was about to pounce. "You'll be an idiot, try that again and start bleeding from your other hand too? You want to get to her, you have to go through me."  
  
The distraction smiled. "You know this might work out better than we thought boss. We can get even with that kid, and get some DC points out of it too. I doubt this little girl is much of a combatalist, if one at all. We should be able to get through her Digimon without any problem."  
  
The captor soon obtained a matching grin. "Good idea. How's Gotsumon."  
  
The distraction's grin quickly disappeared. "Because of that punk kid, still dethawing in my apartment." I didn't know why, but the captor's grin suddenly grew wider. "Good, my Digimon could use a little snack. He's been itching for battle for a long time."  
  
"Where is ol' red anyway."  
  
The captor scanned the darkness surrounding us with one motion. "Oh he's hanging around here somewhere. I told him to hide in case I needed him. I'll give him the cue."  
  
The captor reached into his pocket. It caused Labramon to step tighten up, while I stepped back. But he didn't unsheathe any sort of a weapon. It was his Digivice, on which he pushed a few buttons. For some reason my own Digivice, clipped to my waist, responded with a few beeps.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" The captor asked. "Put up your point wager so you can begin this combat."  
  
"W-what?" I stuttered, despite the fact I knew exactly what was going on. It was just one desperate attempt to try and call the whole thing off. "I - I don't want to fight you."  
  
The captor grinned. "I don't want to fight that pathetic excuse of a Digimon either. It would make things a lot easier if you would just comply, but your Digimon isn't giving me much of a choice."  
  
This was the last thing I needed. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to worry about this Digital Combat shit, until the tournament. Now the stakes were even higher. If Labramon were to lose then I was risking rape. This was way too much pressure, for my first fight. The tears had returned; I didn't even try to fight them this time.  
  
"And don't even try to run," the captor said.  
  
No sooner than the word left his mouth than I saw why running was not an option. On our right side, two menacing glowing red eyes appeared out of the darkness, glaring forebodingly at Labramon and I.  
  
"If you even try, my Digimon will cut you down before you can take a step. So place your DC wager so I can defeat you, and we can get down to business."  
  
He licked his lips, which caused me to shudder. The tears were two unstoppable rivers now.  
  
"Don't worry Krystal," Labramon said. "I won't lose. You'll be fine. I'll protect you with my life."  
  
That's exactly what I was afraid of. I'd rather let this creep have this creep's hands all over me than see my Labramon hurt.  
  
"Place the wager Krystal," Labramon said. "I'll win!"  
  
With my hand shaking I reached for my Digivice. I couldn't remove it from my belt, or either of my attackers would have seen it, and I couldn't allow anyone to know I had a D3; not that it mattered with what was about to happen to me anyway. Without the ability to see what I was doing, I was forced to push a few random buttons, and eventually the captor's Digivice responded with a few beeps just as mine had.  
  
"There! Combat has now officially begun." The captor bobbed his head from the direction of the menacing red eyes, to Labramon. "Guilmon attack!"  
  
A squeaky voiced roar could suddenly be heard as the owner of the evil looking red eyes shot out of the darkness. Labramon was, and attempted to dodge the attack, but unfortunately she wasn't fast enough. The attacking Digimon's head slammed into Labramon's side just as she was attempting to jump out of the way. It was a mighty blow that sent Labramon tumbling helplessly into the air, and crashing down hard onto the pavement.  
  
The captor grinned at his partner's achievement. "Not bad for a Rookie Digimon eh?"  
  
That was a Rookie? It was hard to tell by its size. It was a dinosaur-like Digimon. It was red, with strange fins where its ears should have been. By normal standards of dinosaur Digimon it was small; about the size of a human teen. However, for a Rookie, this Digimon was surprisingly large. Usually Rookie Digimon are two - three feet tall at the most. This Digimon was twice that big! It was only slighter bigger than myself, but much bigger than Labramon. What had Labramon and I gotten ourselves into?  
  
"You got lucky," Labramon said slowly getting up.  
  
Already this wasn't looking good. Labramon had only taken one hit and she already looked badly hurt. Yet, despite whatever injury she might have had Labramon still rose to her feet.  
  
Labramon launched for first attack. It was a standard attack for any dog- like Digimon, or even any dog. She pounced teeth bared. Her jaws snapped shut. They had been aimed for Guilmon's throat, but Guilmon had been too quick, and jumped out of the way, and quickly launched a counter attack. Guilmon's jaws too snapped shut, but unlike Labramon, Guilmon didn't miss. A powerful set of jaws clamped right on Labramon's tail, causing Labramon to scream out in pain. She was lucky, for Guilmon's claws didn't stay there for long. With a toss of the reptile's head he tossed her aside, which sent her body rolling across the pavement.  
  
I was about to call out to Labramon to see if she was okay, but she answered my question, by immediately jumping to her feet, and attacking once more. This attempt was no more successful than the last one. This time, Labramon attempted to bat at Guilmon's head with her paws. Guilmon merely tilted his head to the side almost effortlessly and dodged the attack, right before using his own claws to bat Labramon aside. The result was the same as last time, ending with Labramon lying on the cement.  
  
"Labramon no more physical attacks!" I yelled. "He's too strong for that. Use an energy attack!"  
  
Oh my God. Did I just say that? Was I actually getting into this?  
  
"Retrieve bark!" Labramon yelled, following my instructions.  
  
Guilmon and his partner only smiled at the little pink ball of energy heading towards Guilmon. "Pyro Sphere!"  
  
I shook in fear watching Guilmon conjure up his own energy attack. He opened his mouth and fired an incredible red beam, which easily overpowered and destroyed Labramon's Retrieve Bark and only continued to go on until it collided with her.  
  
"Labramon!" I screamed, watching Labramon sent flying by the powerful attack. I had never seen an attack from a Rookie Digimon do so much before. After seeing Labramon use her Retrieve Bark before, I thought maybe it would do something to Guilmon, but compared with Pyro Sphere, it might as well have not existed.  
  
The light from Guilmon's attack had cleared, and to my great horror, Labramon lay there almost lifeless.  
  
"Labramon!" I screamed. I'd never cried so much in my life.  
  
"I-I-I'm fine Krystal," Labramon muttered, but the voice was faint. I doubted highly she was fine. Most of her fur had been singed from that attack, and there were wounds all over her body. If Digimon could bleed, I'm sure the ground would be stained red under her.  
  
However, despite all these injuries, Labramon still managed to weakly pull herself to her feet.  
  
"That's it," I said to Labramon. "I'm surrendering right now. I can't bear to see you hurt."  
  
"No!" Labramon yelled harshly. "Do you think I can bare to see you hurt? I don't care how much pain I have to go through I'm not going to let him hurt you."  
  
"And I'm not going to let him hurt you! I can't just stand her and watch this happen."  
  
She grinned. "Oh that? Don't worry about me, I'm the Digimon. I'm supposed to be the one fighting. I know the risks to being a Digidestined's partner, and I'm willing to take them. It's my job to fight, and your job to give me the strength to fight. And fight I will!"  
  
I wanted to scream for her to stop. This fight was pointless! Labramon had spirit, yes, but that wasn't enough to win this fight. All that shit about spirit, and heart being enough to win a fight was nothing but crap; crap made up to give hope to those who weren't tough enough to fight. In the real life it meant nothing! Unfortunately there was no way I could stop Labramon from attacking, and to be honest I didn't blame her. If positions were reversed, I don't think she would have been able to stop me either.  
  
Labramon through everything she had at Guilmon, but it hadn't been enough before, and it wasn't enough now. Labramon's weapons were her mighty jaws, her paws, and her energy attacks, but Guilmon had those things too. Not only did Guilmon have all those things, but also they were more powerful than anything Labramon had. Everything that Labramon attempted, Guilmon just did better. She would try and bite, and Guilmon would bite back ever harder, and it went on like that. Everything Labramon threw at him, Guilmon would just counter with an even stronger attack. Until finally, Guilmon tired of Labramon's ineffective attempts, and with one final swing of his tail sent Labramon flying one final time. Labramon was thrown towards the lamppost, and soon collided with it with a deafening CLANG! Afterwards tumbling helplessly to the pavement below, where she lay motionless.  
  
I didn't scream this time. This was all too much. I didn't even have the energy to do that.  
  
"No," was the only soft word I could muster up.  
  
The captor, Guilmon's partner shook his head. "Pathetic. This fight is over Guilmon finish it." Guilmon grinned, and opened its mouth, I could see a Pyro Sphere forming in its mouth. "Stop it!" I screamed, suddenly finding the energy to speak again. "She can't fight anymore! By the rules the combat is over, you've won."  
  
"Its not over. Not until you're Digimon is finished."  
  
"I said stop it!" I screamed again. "Look you can have me if you want. I'll let you fuck me voluntarily! Just don't hurt her anymore!"  
  
Again he grinned. "Oh you can count on that, but I'm afraid I'm still going to have to kill that doggie of yours. I know Digimon like that, all that loyalty shit. She won't leave me alone until she's been deleted, whether you consent to it or not. If I'm to get what I want I'm going to have to get rid of her first."  
  
"I won't let you!" I yelled.  
  
Now was my cue to run onto the battlefield. Stand in the way of the energy beam. The captor wouldn't let his Digimon fire the attack if I were in the way. He couldn't get what he wanted that way, and even if he did I'd rather die at Labramon's side than lose her. But - my legs, they - they just wouldn't move. My brain was ordering my legs to move help Labramon, but they just wouldn't listen!  
  
Too much fear! Too much pressure! It was all just too fucking much! Fear of losing Labramon, fear of being raped, fear of letting my uncle down before I even had the chance to help him, fear of absolutely everything that was going wrong all at once in my life. It was too much to handle, it had shut down my body.  
  
This only proved how being the daughter of the leader of the Digidestined meant nothing. I'm sure my parents never froze up this way. I'm sure neither of them, when it really mattered, stood there and watch as their friends died. Not like me, I wasn't even strong enough to handle a simple battle against street punks, let alone be as strong as they were.  
  
"K-Krystal," Labramon said weakly.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I snapped myself out of my pity, and saw Labramon rising to her feet. She was doing it very slowly, and was having a great deal of trouble but she was getting up none the less. Unfortunately though, it looked like that was all she would be able to do. Fighting was out of the question.  
  
"I - I can still fight, but I need you. I need your strength, you're power. I'm the Digimon, I fight. You're the Digidestined, you grant me power to fight. I need you."  
  
I closed my eyes, and shook my head violently. "I can't! I don't have any strength. I'm not like my parents! I'm just a fourteen year old girl!"  
  
"No, you're not. You have the strength to help me win. I will win!" As she spoke she began to move, she . began to walk, slowly limping towards Guilmon, who was seconds away from firing his attack. "I will protect you!"  
  
Suddenly I felt a vibration at my waist, which was soon accompanied by familiar beeping. It was my Digivice. It was responding to something. It was responding to Labramon. I'd heard of this from my uncle before, but could it actually be happening? Could it be happening to me?  
  
Such an event had not happened for two decades, during my parent's time. I had one final desperate chance to save the two of us. I doubted that it would work, it was unlikely, but in such a situation I had no other choice but to do it and hope for the best.  
  
One quick motion, and my hand grabbed my Digivice and held up, pointing it towards Labramon. "Please work, please work, please work.." I whispered right before yelled. "Digivolve!" To my great surprise, my Digivice reacted. A beam of light shot out engulfing Labramon completely.  
  
"What the hell?" The distraction yelled.  
  
"No way!" The captor screamed. "It can't be! It can't!"  
  
The beam of light still surrounding my Digimon stopped pouring from my Digivice, and formed itself into a cylinder of light shooting upwards. I'd heard of this, but I had never actually seen it before: Digivolution!  
  
"Labramon Digivolve to..........Shisamon!"  
  
The light slowly cleared, revealing my new Champion Digimon. For a Champion Digimon, Shisamon was incredibly large, but she looked large enough to take down Guilmon. The tables had turned, Shisamon was now the one twice the size of Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon immediately released his energy attack, but to no avail. Shisamon didn't even attempt to do anything about it. She took the full out attack in the chest, absorbing the impact without a scratch. A new look washed over Guilmon, along with his partner. For the first time they actually looked afraid. They had good reason to be, Shisamon did not look happy. She took a single thunderous step forward Guilmon with dangerous looking teeth bared, and a vicious looking scowl plastered on her face.  
  
Guilmon exchanged looks with his partner. It seemed like Guilmon was asking his partner if it was okay to surrender.  
  
He soon got is answer as the captor spoke: "Fine! I know enough not to battle with a Champion. Let's go NOW!"  
  
And go they did, all three of them immediately began running. I had never felt so relieved. I did for a second anyway. Shisamon all of a sudden leaped over them, landing in front of them, and cutting off their escape route. All three were stopped in their tracks as Shisamon loomed over them.  
  
What was she doing? It was over. They were leaving. Why didn't she just let them go?  
  
"I am not pleased with what you tried to do to my partner!" Shisamon bellowed.  
  
She stamped her foot causing our surroundings to shake for a moment or two. The three who had once been our attackers were frozen in fear, much like I had been only moments before. One might have thought it would have been nice to see them like that. It wasn't. In fact I found it scary. Why couldn't she just let them go.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," the captor stuttered.  
  
"You better be!" Shisamon bellowed. "If I ever see you even near my partner again I'll be tasting human and lizard flavored dog food! You hear me!"  
  
Three heads nodded furiously. None of them even tried to speak. I don't think any of them could.  
  
"Good. Now get out of my sight before I decide not to be so merciful."  
  
They did just that. Taking a side exit they left the light of the lamppost, and disappeared into the darkness from whence they came. The danger they presented was gone, but I was still scared as Shisamon began to approach me.  
  
I swallowed, staring up at my Digimon. She was now directly in front of me. Before today I had never seen Labramon act in such a manner; frankly it scared me. My Labramon didn't do that sort of thing. I never wanted to have to see her that way again.  
  
"Krystal?" I heard Labramon voice said.  
  
I snapped myself out of my thoughts once gain, to look down at Labramon. Yes Labramon! Oh thank God she was Labramon again. For the first time since the attack had begun I was happy.  
  
Labramon smiled and leaped into my arms. I was eager to welcome her into them.  
  
"We did it! Krystal! We beat them! I told you we would."  
  
"I didn't doubt you for a second!" I lied. This was a happy moment. I might as well sugarcoat it and keep it that way.  
  
"Best of all I Digivolved. We shouldn't have any trouble in the tournament now. I doubt very many of the comabatalists there can compete with a Champion!"  
  
My smile faded.  
  
"Yeah.." I spoke with less enthusiasm than before.  
  
I hadn't thought of that. If I wanted that money for my uncle Labramon was going to have to Digivolve again. How else could inexperienced comabatalists like us compete with others at the Advanced level. I shuddered thinking of the way Shisamon was before. Not my Digimon, a Digimon I looked at in a different way. The same type of Digimon I despised so much. I didn't want to have to look at Labramon that way. She was my best friend, and because of that the only Digimon that I didn't look at in a negative way. I couldn't allow this to happen. I couldn't allow myself to look at Labramon the same way I did all other Digimon. I'd almost rather be with those two punks again. But I had to. Cam needed help.  
  
The tears returned. Out of one bad situation, and thrown into another.  
  
------------------------  
  
So tell me what you think. Remember to read and review! Also one note before I sign off, I should mention that the Digital Combat thing is going to play little role in the actual fic. Its really just a way to get the story started. So this won't be a "Pokemony" fic, it will stay loyal to Digimon.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Three: Tournament Preliminaries 


	4. 3 Tournament: Registration

So how long has it been since I've updated now? Six? seven months? Sorry, I've been busy with several things. Work in the summer and when I finally got out of that school. But I've managed to get back into the swing of things as far as writing goes, and who knows I might just have the next one done in less than a month! Again, like the last one I wanted to get this chapter up fast because it's been too long since I've updated, so I didn't do an extensive proof reading job. Also this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I cut down one chapter into two once again so I could give you guys something. Anyway here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Digimon? No, if I did you wouldn't be reading this at a fan fiction site.  
  
Chapter Three: Tournament: Registration  
  
The concept of time was odd. When I had first decided to enter the DC tournament, a week had seemed like plenty of time to relax and try and enjoy myself before the time came. However, now that the week had passed, now that the week had turned into half an hour, it didn't seem like a mere week could ever be enough.  
  
Entering this tournament was going to take every bit of strength I had. It would be a lot harder to participate in than I thought. It was a lot easier to picture myself competing when it was a week away. Now that the day had finally come, the idea - despite the reason I was doing it - was much less appealing.  
  
"Krystal!" Labramon barked sharply. "Are you going to sit there and stare at the stadium all day?"  
  
I sighed before speaking. "Sorry. I was just.taking it all in."  
  
She nudged me ahead lightly with her nose. "Well, take it all in when we get inside. Registration began an hour ago. If we don't get in line now we'll be waiting forever."  
  
"Yeah," I grunted as I attempted to avoid rolling my eyes. "And that would be absolutely horrible."  
  
This was probably the first time I was actually hoping for a long line. The longer the line, the more time there would be before the tournament, the more time before I would have to register. Before I was officially registered it didn't seem so bad. I wasn't officially in the tournament yet. There was still a chance I would hear something from Cam about his job, and I could just drop out. It was a very small chance now, but it was still a chance. Once my name was on that paper, there would be no way out.  
  
It was a useless hope though. It had taken longer than Cam had predicted about his job. His superiors' meeting had only continued to be pushed back over the week. The mere fact that they were putting off the announcements for so long was a bad sign. I know there already was no way out.  
  
"Krystal?" Labramon said, trying to coax me inside once again.  
  
Again, I nodded in response, and looked up at the stadium. The crowd of people walking inside was now becoming even more noticeable. Labramon was right; it was about time we went inside. Enough of this worrying and feeling sorry for myself shit.  
  
I took a stressful breath and walked towards the stadium; if you could call it that. When the town heard it was going to be hosting the tournament they took all of a month to transfer our hockey arena into the best combat ring they could. I guess it was unfair to judge now though, seeing as I hadn't seen what they had done with it yet. Still.I was pessimistic.  
  
There was a crowd to fight of the arena's glass doors. I reluctantly fought my way through the crowd, who too, was attempting to make their way in. Most of them looked to be spectators. Labramon and I seemed to be the only human-Digimon pair. I discovered why that ratio was so diverse, as I passed through the doors and caught my first glimpse inside the arena. All the competitors had gotten here early. Like Labramon had said, I predicted that there would be a long line, but I never imagined it would be this long.  
  
The building was divided into three layers. The bottom layer, which was usually covered in a sheet of ice, was where the combat floor had been set up. Four white lines that had been painted to the floor marked the area where the fight would take place. Very little room remained outside the ring. There was a mere foot or two of pace for the referee - if there even was one to take his place.  
  
The second layer, circled the combat floor, and contained the seats for spectators. I didn't bother to add up how many there were.  
  
And finally the third layer - which Labramon and I stood upon, was a simple walkway, which permitted for easier travel around the spectator seats. It like the previous layer, circled the next layer. During the time of the time of the battles, I assumed that it would be empty. However, that was far from the case at the moment. Now, the third layer was busy with arriving spectators, and combatalists who were intelligent enough to come early, and were already registered. Those who hadn't registered composed the line that had just taken me by surprise.  
  
The line began a couple feet away from the doors, circling around the strip, ending only a few feet from where it began.  
  
Labramon sighed. "I told you we needed to get in line."  
  
I tried to hide a smile. "Yeah, too bad, looks like we're going to be waiting for a while." Labramon led me to the end of the line.  
  
I relaxed. Okay no problem. I don't have to compete any time soon. I can just sit in this line for awhile and collect my thoughts. Sure, eventually I'd have to compete. Not just compete; I'd have to go into battle with my Digimon. It was the very same thing that had lead to my parent's disappearance; it was what had taken them away from me. Sure they wouldn't be life or death battles, but they were close enough that I resented this stupid sport.  
  
Hide the resentment. I kept telling myself. Just put on a fake smile and hide the resentment.  
  
"Krystal! Labramon!" It was Alex's voice.  
  
I held back a sigh. I was going to have to try twice as hard to fake that smile. Alex pointed towards the ground in front of him. "I thought you'd be late, I saved you a spot!"  
  
"Great," I mumbled, doing an adequate job of hiding sarcasm  
  
In addition to the fact I would now have to put up a fake mood, the two hour wait in line I was looking forward too had now been cut down to about fifteen minutes.if I was lucky. Alex was in the first eighth of the line.  
  
I couldn't exactly ignore him either. As much as I resented him at the moment, he was still my friend, and he was only trying to do me a favour. I'd need to be my battles. Maybe if he continued to bother me like this during the day I'd let him know.maybe. Labramon and abandoned our place in line and joined up with Alex and Lopmon. We received a few grumbles from the people behind us. I ignored them. Not like I cared anyway.  
  
They had obviously been in long for some time. Lopmon had fallen asleep atop of Alex's head, and Alex had a jittery "jump up and down" feel to him he got when he was excited, Especially when it was prolonged excitement. I remember seeing it before when a new "death-defying" roller coaster opened at the amusement park. Except that time I was just as excited as him, there was no resentment. Now I could only look at him and see it as almost pathetic.  
  
As I arrived he looked me up and down. He was holding back laughter.  
  
"Nice," he said with a hint of laughter in my voice.  
  
At first I was confused, but I soon realized his attention was focused on my outfit. Jeez! I had completely forgotten I was wearing it. The outfit was my attempt to hide my identity. It worked, but it didn't exactly make me look dignified.  
  
The best thing I could find amongst Cam's things to cover my face was an old balaclava with two orange stripes running diagonally down the face, forming an orange X. I poked a hold in the back so my hair, which I pulled into a ponytail, could poke through it. The balaclava alone made me some lost skier, so I attempted to find clothing that matched it. Maybe put together a whole superhero style outfit. It didn't work out quite as well as I hoped. I used an old leather jacket of Cam's with bright orange flames at the bottom and cuffs. They were a darker shade of orange than the X, but they worked. The pants were easy. They were the only part of the outfit I hadn't borrowed from my uncle. They were mine: Simple orange and black pants. I'd gotten them for Christmas from my grandmother - on my mother's side. It was about the same year her eyesight started to go bad. I had only worn them once out of politeness when I went to visit her. I believe her reaction was: "Where did you get those hideous pants?" I've never loved her more.  
  
"Nice," Alex repeated with obvious sarcasm. This time a bit of laughter escaped. "May I ask why you look like.um." he was trying to think of some clever remark. He was never very good at that. ".that."  
  
See what I mean?  
  
For the first time all day I smiled. He was right I did look ridiculous. I was not ashamed to admit it.  
  
"What?" I said continuing to smile and placing my hands on my hips. "You don't like the look of the masked Digidestined?"  
  
He couldn't stop the laughter this time. It all burst out. I guess the name had set him off.  
  
When he finally calmed down he said. "Do you?"  
  
I laughed. "Hell no! But I have to cover my face."  
  
He too laughed, tossed his hand and spoke like an effeminate male interior decorator.  
  
"And you just have to match everything else I mean - woo!"  
  
I laughed once again. This was nice. This was exactly why he was my best friend. He made me forget everything. It was like before Cam's job was in jeopardy. Not that everything was peachy keen then, but at least it was tolerable, at least there was hope things would get better. Not fear that they'd be worse, along with the obligation of having to do something I hated to end it all. Even for just a moment he made me forget.  
  
Unfortunately a moment was all this brief happiness lasted for. Alex leaned his head a bit to see the front of the line. "Can't this line move any faster?" Then he went and said things like that. And made me remember how shitty things could be. I didn't answer his question. I tried to get the conversation going the way it had been, but not even Labramon would let me do that.  
  
"I know. I'm eager to fight, see what all the fuss is about."  
  
I thought about shooting her the evil eye. I didn't. If she was having fun why ruin it. The line moved about a foot forward, the three of us that were awake followed it. Shortly after it moved up again the same amount we moved with it.  
  
Lopmon had woken up. He said hello to Labramon, and followed it up with some snide remark. Maybe he said hello to me. I don't know.  
  
The line moved. We moved with it.  
  
Lopmon and Alex began to talk. I phased most of it out. Something about battle tactics mixed a friendly insult or two. Labramon joined the conversation.  
  
The line moved. We moved with it.  
  
They attempted to include me into the conversation. And for awhile I attempted to be part of it. It didn't work very well. Those few moments of happiness I had a second ago were gone now. They weren't coming back probably because I wouldn't let them. I wasn't in the mood. Not long after my fourth one word response I was fazed out of the conversation. Good. I wasn't interested in being a part of it anyway.  
  
The line moved. We moved with it.  
  
I took a glance around the arena. There were so many excited happy faces. They were all looking forward to participating in this tournament. No irrational resentment towards Digimon. No stupid bitterness stopping them from having a good time. It was difficult not to hate them.  
  
The line moved. We moved with it.  
  
I didn't want to hate them. They were just having a good time. They were just doing what they found fun. How could they know how miserable I was? How difficult a time I was having enjoying myself.  
  
The line moved. We moved with it.  
  
The hardest part was: I actually wanted to be able to enjoy this. Yes I admit it. Digimon were part of my heritage; even if it was only one generation back. My parents had been monumental in the Digital field, and a part of me wanted to be a part of that.  
  
The line moved. We moved with it.  
  
But I couldn't. I wouldn't even try. There was no point. I resented Digimon, and all things related to them, too much for taking my parents away from me. I didn't care how irrational it was.  
  
The line finally could move no more. The four of us were at the front of it. The person ahead of us stepped away from the registration table and one of the employees waved Alex and Lopmon to come ahead. Just by looking at the guy signing Alex in, I didn't like him. He was just one of those guys that became too enthused with whatever he was interested in. In this case Digimon - or Digital Combat at least. Always yelling and excited, like it everything about was so spectacular. The enthusiasm in which he asked Alex questions was almost sickening. I tried to tune it out, but failed. The high pitch of his voice was impossible to ignore.  
  
Fortunately I didn't have to endure it for long. Another table opened up and I was waved ahead.  
  
"DC card please," the receptionist said in a monotone voice, tapping her two inch long, bright blue fingernails on the fold out table.  
  
I removed my DC card from my Digivice, and handed to her. She took it and, snapping pink gum that matched the colour of her hair, scanned it with a wand.  
  
She had the exact opposite enthusiasm for her job that Alex's registered had. He obviously didn't care what went on here. To her this was a job; she was here for the money. I liked her.  
  
She read the number of points on the wand. "Insufficient DC points, next please."  
  
"I would like to apply for celebrity status," I managed to choke out; like I was ashamed of it. Actually I was a little.  
  
Annoyed, she rolled her eyes and released a deep sigh. I didn't blame her, if I had her job I doubt I'd be acting much differently. This just meant she was going to have to go through a bigger hassle. I'm sure she would prefer just to scan me through as fast as she could. That's what I would like to do.  
  
She blew a bubble. It popped and she pulled the gum back into her mouth. "Those applying for celebrity status and not holding ample DC points must provide reason for why they should be accepted."  
  
She said it in one breath. It was obviously scripted.  
  
I reached to waist. I had my D3 clipped to my waist in plain view. No point hiding it. I was wearing a mask. Why would it matter?  
  
I placed the item on the table. She obviously didn't have much interest in Digimon, but I'm sure she had been told enough to know what I was showing her. I told her anyway.  
  
"This is a D3. It's the upgraded version of the conventional Digivice. Only special Digidestined are granted these."  
  
She looked unimpressed as she gave me an annoyed look.  
  
"Sorry," she said still annoyed, but this time her voice had a dash of satisfaction in it. I think she enjoyed giving bad news. "We already have several entries with these; that Adam kid and three others." She looked down at a palm pilot. "Once we have that many it's of no other interest to our sponsors - too bad." She motioned towards the palm pilot. "Looks like one of them just signed up two minutes ago. Had you been here earlier you woulda made it."  
  
That surprised me. More D3s? They were supposed to be a rare occurrence. Even most of the Elite Digidestined didn't have D3s. I knew that Adam was a big shot Combatalist. He was the son of two elite Digidestined: Janine and Dan. That explained where he got his, and I knew Alex had one, but who where the other three? Kids of the other elite team? Aside from Alex's father I hadn't met any of them. I just assumed they lived in other parts of the country. Then again, this was one of the biggest tournaments, they could have traveled here.  
  
I got a sinking feeling. It wasn't because I wouldn't be able to compete in the tournament - because I could. I had more than just a D3 to help me with that. It was the sudden increase in competition. If there were children of the elite here there could be some serious competition. Before now the only combatalist I was truly worried about was Adam. His Digimon was the only one (that I knew of anyway) that was capable of reaching the Champion level. Now there were three more. Not good! I needed that prize money.  
  
"Anything else?" the receptionist asked, still very annoyed. I was beginning to like her less. At least when I was miserable I pretended to care.  
  
"Yes actually," I said reaching for the string on my neck.  
  
I didn't want to have to do this. Revealing I had a crest was a serious risk. I wanted to avoid at all costs showing I was the daughter of two of the most powerful Digidestined. I remember Andrew telling Alex to avoid at all costs revealing even that he one. It would draw too much attention. The D3 was unavoidable, and he could get away with it. It could be explained as a simple upgrade as new generations came about. Dr. Izumi had even theorized that as more generations past more upgrades on the Digivice would occur. Alex didn't go about broadcasting he had a D3, but he could reveal he had one without any serious penalty. But a crest? That would be big! I had a mask on, so I could afford to reveal mine. But it would still attract a lot of unwanted attention while I was here. Unfortunately I had no choice now. If I wanted that money I needed to be in the tournament, and if I wanted to be in the tournament I needed to show my crest.  
  
Carefully, I removed the tag and crest from my neck, and placed it on the table. I didn't remove my hand. No way in hell could I afford to lose it.  
  
She still looked unimpressed, but did release a defeated sigh. If she had any training about granting celebrity status at all, she would know what a crest was.  
  
She didn't care enough to examine it, and make sure it wasn't counterfeit. She simply began the next string of questions.  
  
"Name?"  
  
Great, I was regretting saying this. I had been as creative with my name as I had with my lame outfit.  
  
"Masked Digidestined."  
  
Her eyes rolled. "Oookay. Digimon conventional level?"  
  
"Rookie."  
  
"Digimon name?"  
  
"Labramon."  
  
She continued to ask in the same manner, taking down my information on a piece of paper and then inputting it into the palm pilot. I could only assume it had a remote connection to the tournament computers. I'd heard all about their database from Alex. I breathed a sigh of relief when the questions were over. I hadn't enjoyed that. At least now I could sit in peace before the tournament began.  
  
Labramon and I began to approach the concession stand. Alex and Lopmon had asked to meet us there.  
  
"Well wasn't she just a barrel of sunshine," Labramon said.  
  
"Reminds you of someone huh?" I said.  
  
I had meant it as a joke. I expected Labramon to laugh. She did - sort of.  
  
"Heh.yeah." was all she managed to choke out.  
  
Her reaction hurt. I wasn't really like that was I? I didn't come off mean and bitchy? No, it was just being around Digimon. They brought out the worst in me. I didn't act like that all the time. Digimon that's what it was. Yeah.  
  
We reached the concession stand. Alex was sipping a soda, and Lopmon was busy shoving one of two hot dogs in his mouth. I gave Alex a scolding look, as Lopmon swallowed the first dog and got to work on the second.  
  
"Do you really think you should let him stuff yourself before he has to fight?" I asked.  
  
"Ever heard of cramps."  
  
Alex laughed and stared at me. He thought I was joking. When he noted the look on my face, he realized I wasn't. Now the smile on his face was a satisfied one. He always had it when I said something stupid.  
  
He shook his head. "Krystal are you forgetting one of the cardinal rules of Digital Combat?"  
  
"You know damn well I know nothing about Digital Combat." He kept the satisfied smile on his face. He liked it when he knew something I should know.  
  
"It's not about Digital Combat, it's about simple fact. Digimon are no good in battle if they're hungry. You know everything about past battles in the Digital wars. You should know this."  
  
I gave myself a serious mental slap. How the hell did I forget that? It was common knowledge. It was something the Digidestined learned during one of their first fights. It mainly applied to Digivolution. Digimon couldn't Digivolve if they were hungry. The same applied to basic combat without Digivolution. In the early days when the Digidestined fought Devimon they had come close to losing several battles because their partner's were hungry. Like when Greymon fought Shellmon. He was the only one who could fight because he was the only one who had eaten.  
  
Again I mentally slapped myself. Stupid! I had forgotten one of the most basic ideas. Two year olds knew that much.  
  
It didn't exactly give me hope for the fight. Just one stupid mistake like that could cost me the match. I wasn't up against filthy street punks like my last battle. I was up against veteran combatalists. I would need to know this. The fact that Labramon could Digivolve wouldn't be enough. If the combatalists I faced were good enough, they could overcome Shisamon's power through strategy. I needed to use my own knowledge of Digimon to find ways around those strategies and not make stupid mistakes like I just had. Already I was prepared to send Labramon into the fight without any food in her stomach. I couldn't let something stupid like that happen again.  
  
I shook it off this time. This time I wouldn't be paying for it. Unless you counted that satisfied grin Alex had on his face. A quick change in subject was in order.  
  
"So, how does this thing work? When do the fights get started?"  
  
The concession receptionist gave me a look. I pointed to a hot dog, and held up two fingers. She got to work.  
  
"Depends which one fights you're talking about," he said, finishing off his hot dog. "The preliminary fights should start in about an hour or two. That'll weed out a lot of people."  
  
"Preliminaries?" I snapped. I did not like the sound of that.  
  
He nodded as if I shouldn't be surprised. "With a tournament this big there has to be preliminaries. There's like thousands of people registering."  
  
I was starting to get worried. "Are you telling me I might not even make it to the actual tournament? How many people get 'weeded out.'?"  
  
"All but sixteen," he said it so casually, like it was no big deal.  
  
"All but sixteen?!" I yelled. "Are you telling me I've got a sixteen in one thousand chance of even coming close to winning any prize money?"  
  
He sensed the fear emanating from my voice; finally realizing that this was completely new to me. He seemed almost afraid to say what came next. But it wasn't like Alex to hide things.  
  
"Actually it's not just a thousand, its thousands. Plural." I was about to yell something, but he quickly interrupted me. "But don't worry. The odds are probably pretty good you'll make it to the tournament. Aside from Adam's Digimon, Labramon is the only one who can make it to the Champion level."  
  
He meant to make me feel better. He didn't. I knew as well as he did there was more to this game than power alone. If I went up against a superior strategist there was a good chance I'd lose. I couldn't lose! Not with what I had at stake. I didn't let me see my fear. I pushed it aside, and put on a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true."  
  
If he didn't believe my act he didn't show it. I heard a ding. My hot dogs were ready. I handed one to Labramon, and was about to take a bite into my own when - I felt a strong hand placed firmly on my shoulder. "Excuse me, Masked Digidestined?" I turned. There was a large man wearing a black suit. He was a big guy. He loomed a foot or two above me. He would have looked just like what's his name in that old movie if he was wearing sunglasses.  
  
I felt intimidated. I didn't show it. I was very experienced at hiding my emotions.  
  
"Yes?" I said calmly, though I certainly didn't feel calm.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."  
  
Now fear really rushed through my body. What had I done? Did he figure out who I was? And even if he did why was he putting on this big secret service act as if I had done something wrong. Even if I were to be discovered this wasn't the kind of treatment I would be expecting.  
  
Again I hid the fear, and spoke a single word. "Why?"  
  
"You'll see when we arrive."  
  
I pushed his hand off my shoulder. I looked him defiantly in the eye. "Again I ask: Why?"  
  
He looked as unmoved as I was pretending to be.  
  
He, like I had, repeated, "You will see."  
  
Alex attempted to step between us. "Hey! Either answer the question or leave her alone!"  
  
"No, Alex. It's okay. I'm going to go."  
  
"What?" Alex yelled. "You don't know this guy."  
  
He was right. Following this guy was ridiculous. Unfortunately it didn't look as if he was going to give me much choice. He could outmuscle either of us in a second. Sure Labramon or Lopmon could take him down in a second. That would definitely get him off our backs, but I might as well see what he wanted. If he had wrongful intentions he wouldn't be standing long.  
  
I didn't say anything to like that to Alex. The only thing my mouth could get out was.  
  
"I'm a big girl Alex. I'll be fine."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll be fine!"  
  
Instead of speaking he exchanged a look with Labramon. She nodded back at him. I guess her reassurance was enough. He nodded his approval to me. The man in the suit didn't say another word; he just motioned for me to follow. Labramon and I cautiously did so. I quickly consumed my hot dog as Labramon and I were led to down the line for registration. The man stopped at a door, and fumbled with a key ring to unlock it. He motioned for us to go inside. We did. Inside the door was a white hallway. There were several doors on either side of the hallway.  
  
"Come with me," he said, walking down the hallway.  
  
I continued to keep my guard up as I followed him. We followed the hall around a couple corners before finally arriving at a door. A door no different from any of the others, except for a sign bolted in the center of it. I couldn't read what it said. It was written in Japanese. I didn't even bother; I had a rough time understanding French, let alone a foreign language. My guide opened the door. It revealed a stairwell leading up. He motioned me to go.  
  
"My superior is waiting to meet with you. I will wait for you here."  
  
His superior? Could he mean - no, couldn't be.  
  
I began to take the first few steps but before Labramon could follow me the man's large foot was placed in her way.  
  
"The Digimon stays!" he bellowed.  
  
I quickly turned. I continued to put on my tough act. "Labramon goes where I go!"  
  
"The Digimon stays!" he repeated.  
  
"It's okay Krystal," Labramon said. "I'll be fine down here."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Labramon looked the guy up and down and grinned. "Yeah, no problem."  
  
I grinned back. She was right. I was hesitant to leave Labramon alone with him, but he was nothing to worry about. Labramon might get a little bit of trouble from a rookie Digimon, but even a human as big as this guy was no match for her. I left them alone and began ascending the stairs. The door closed behind me.  
  
Cautiously I ascended the stairs. What the hell was going on here? I had come here innocently enough for this stupid tournament now I was about to be interrogated by some big shot. I didn't do a god damn thing. I may have been entered this tournament the easy way, but it was legitimate. I knew this tournament would be nothing but trouble. I reached the top of the stairs and entered an office. Or what appeared to be an office. There was filing cabinets, chairs, and everything else that there should be in an office, but the wall opposite to me was glass. It allowed for an entire view of the arena - from the, now shrinking line, to the battle arena below. There were even two TVs that gave a zoomed in view of the fighting arenas. It made it look more like a press box at in a sports arena.  
  
In front of the glass wall and the Televisions was a desk, littered with several papers and other office knick-knacks you would expect to see on a desk. A large leather office chair faced away from the desk and towards the glass wall. It was easy to see there was someone it the way it swivelled, but it was impossible to see who because the back of the chair was so tall.  
  
"Ah," a voice from the chair said. "She's here. Check her out will you."  
  
It was then that I noticed the Digimon standing on the desk. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before. It was only a rookie, so it wasn't enormous, but it was big enough that I should have noticed it. Before I was even able to identify it, it flew over to me, stopping to a hover at my face. I struggled at the moment to identify it. I knew what it was.I'd seen it a million times before. It was a very popular Digimon, but the tenseness of the situation had locked up my memory. Having a bug the size of a small dog staring you right in the face doesn't help either.  
  
Its insect eyes shimmered, and changed colours several times. A DNA scan? Yes. If I remembered properly this Digimon could scan biological creatures DNA. It unfortunately learned that trick after the Digital war after long exposure to non-digital creatures. I could remember that but I couldn't remember its damn name!  
  
When its scan was complete the Digimon flew back to its perch on its master's desk.  
  
"So what's the verdict Tentomon?"  
  
"It's her all right," Tentomon said. "I'd recognize that DNA anywhere. She's gotta be a blood relative of Kris."  
  
That's it! That was its name! Tentomon! A ladybug Digimon.  
  
The chair swivelled, revealing the person who had insisted on having his goon drag me up here. The face was unmistakable. The creator of Digital Combat, the founder of this tournament, and most importantly: former elite Digidestined.  
  
Koushiro Izumi: Otherwise known as Izzy.  
  
------------------  
  
So what's going to happen here? What does Izzy, now head of the DC Corporation want with Krystal? You'll have to wait for me to write more to find out. Make sure you tell me what you think I always appreciate reviews. This was first Chapter of three featuring the DC tournament. Hopefully I'll be able to write a lot come Christmas break. I have exams coming up so writing will have to take a backseat, but come December 18th, I'm done so about a week from then I might have a new chapter.that's Christmas isn't it. I'll see if I can get you guys that for a gift. For now you'll have to wait about a month.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Four: Tournament: Preliminaries 


	5. 4 Debriefing

Okay after months of waiting I've finally provided you loyal readers with the next chapter, and if you've waited this long and are still reading, I must say you are VERY loyal readers. I'm beginning to get back into this story after kind of falling out of it. Fortunately I've been able incorporate some of my University Education into and I think my writing has improved a lot since my last story.  
  
This is the chapter where you'll get a small glimpse into what happened to Kris and Jenn, as well as a few of the other Digidestined (mainly the Japanese ones). I had a bit of trouble with the story as to what happened, so if there's any confusion let me know and I'll try to clear it up either through edit, or in future chapters of this story. But for now I'll just let you read it.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: Debriefing  
  
I was trying to do my best to avoid gaping. Few Digidestined had chosen to publicly reveal who they were. Izzy was one of the three. Those that did were some of the most famous people in the world. It's difficult the world on several occasions and not be famous.  
  
"You can take that mask off," he said. "I know who you are, and I'm sure it's uncomfortable."  
  
I dropped the tough girl act. I acted crabby as a defensive measure. I was nothing like the receptionist. It was a method of survival needed in order to survive in my neibourhood. Yeah, that was definitely it. I had acted that way around the big guy because he could have been threatening my life, but now that I knew it was simply Izzy the personality was no longer needed. Izzy was anything but threatening.  
  
My eyes darted around the room. No cameras. No way of seeing into the glass in front of me. No one, aside from Izzy and Tentomon, would see if I took off my mask, and I had no reason to distrust them.  
  
With great relief I pulled the mask from my face. Izzy was right it was uncomfortable. I could feel the heat and itchiness disappear immediately. Izzy and Tentomon gazed at my face in shock.  
  
"Well if the DNA didn't confirm it this sure does," Izzy said. "You look almost exactly like your mother. Except with longer hair."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. I'd seen pictures of my mother, and she was a pretty girl. I'd never thought to compare our faces before.  
  
Don't get caught off by compliments Crystal. I reminded myself. I still needed to figure out what this was all about. This guy may not look threatening, but he was still in charge of the entire tournament. Do something stupid and he I'd be out of the tournament in a second. After all what else could this be about?  
  
"So," I said friendly yet firmly. "You called me up here...why?"  
  
Izzy grinned. "Assertive. Like your father when he needed to be."  
  
I ignored the anger. I was getting tired of being compared to my parents. I was a different person than they were. However, that was irrelevant. No need to lash out when I needed to.  
  
"You going to answer?" I said.  
  
He smiled again. "Promising. You're a lot like your parents."  
  
Once again, I ignored it. Luckily, this time he took the hint.  
  
"I asked you up here because for some time we've been looking for you."  
  
I cocked my eyebrow and repeated what he said. "You've been looking for me?"  
  
"Well not you in particular," he said. "Children of the elite Digidestined actually. You're just one of them. Unfortunately we haven't been having a lot of luck. Out of - well who knows how many - we've found one; two now we know who you are. Your uncle has been doing as good a job as everyone else at staying hidden."  
  
I took a guess at which that one was, Adam. Of course everyone knew anything about Digital Combat knew who Adam was.  
  
I feared asking the next question. I knew the answer. But I had to confirm it.  
  
"And why are you looking for us?"  
  
As I said I knew the answer. The DC tournament was just like any other business. They needed sponsorship, and who better to draw in sponsors than celebrities in the field of Digimon? Which of course would include the children of the elite Digidestined. I just didn't expect Izzy to act like that. From what I heard of him from the history books and Cam's stories he wasn't the type to care only about money. I guess that's why I didn't get the answer I was expecting.  
  
He leaned over the desk and sighed. "To put it simply. You're in danger."  
  
"Excuse me?" I said with a cockeye.  
  
He motioned towards a chair in front of the desk. "Take a seat. I'll explain."  
  
I sighed. I was hoping I wasn't going to be up here for long, but at least it didn't look like he was hiding something from me. I got enough of that from my uncle. Cam told me a lot about my parents and their past, but I always got the feeling that he was hiding something from me. Especially when it came to what happened after they left me and went to the Digital World. I knew very little about that. Whenever I asked him about it, he usually found some sneaky way around it. I stopped pushing for information a long time.  
  
I took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. He began to speak.  
  
"So, what has your uncle told you about Digimon?"  
  
That wasn't really an explanation. Whatever. I'd waited long enough for answers. I could wait awhile longer. He could beat around the bush all he wanted. It was better than having to go down to the battle floor I guess.  
  
"A lot," I answered. "I know about the history of the Digital war. I know basic evolution trends. All the basics, and much of the advanced stuff."  
  
He gave a nod of understanding. "So historical and technical facts?"  
  
I nodded back. "More or less yeah."  
  
He leaned over the desk. "And has he told you what happened to your parents? I mean after they left you with him?"  
  
I had to fight the urge to shout "Finally!" Instead I only shook my head.  
  
I tried to keep a level head, but it was slipping. I gripped the chairs armrests anxiously. I'd waited to find out this information since the day I realized I didn't have parents like every normal kid.  
  
"And do you know why?"  
  
"I assumed he didn't know," I said. "I mean they just went into the Digital World and disappeared right?"  
  
He looked me deep into the eye, merely shook his head.  
  
I could feel time stop right there. I knew it. There was more to the story. I hadn't realized it until just now, but I liked not knowing for sure what happened to my parents. At least when they had simply disappeared there was a chance I'd see them again.  
  
I'd put together so many scenarios where they'd come back to me.  
  
They'd suddenly show up at my door. Greet me, hug me, and make everything bad just go away. I'd run into them on the street.  
  
Something! Anything! As long as they were alive, I didn't care how it happened. But now that hope would die today. Izzy knew what had happened, and he was about to say, and I doubted that the news was good. It wasn't pessimism it was realism.  
  
It took all the strength I had to say the words. "What? What happened to them?"  
  
He suddenly stood up and turned away from me, looking out the glass window and at the crowds below.  
  
"Hard to believe it was that long ago. Fourteen years. Matt...." He sighed deeply before continuing, but he still didn't turn around to face me. He stared out the window while he told his story.  
  
"Fourteen years ago as I was just starting to get Digital Combat off the ground. I had just started up the first trial fight. It was an odd coincidence that your father called us on that day. The twelve of us were all gathered with our Digimon to witness the test.  
  
"Tai waited until the trial was over to tell us. He had just received a call from your father. Tai described your father's words as ecstatic. For the first five minutes of the conversation he could barely understand him. Then when he did he didn't want to. It seems your father had received a distress signal from the Digital World. He went in to investigate. While he was inside he ran into an unbelievable power - a very evil one at that. He barely escaped with his life."  
  
I could feel my heart tighten in my chest.  
  
"Evamon?" I asked.  
  
He turned his head slightly to make I contact. "Maybe. If it was it was a transformed, or possibly Digivolved, version of him. Even after I saw it myself I couldn't be sure. It didn't really seem to have a physical form - yet it did. I have a few theories to what it may have been. Several include Evamon but I don't dare to try and prove any of them."  
  
I didn't bother to ask why. Proving it would mean having to get close to it. I could tell by the fear in his voice he had no intention of doing that.  
  
He went on. "We all agreed that this wasn't something that the whole team would be doing. It was way too risky. At that point most of our Digimon could still only evolve to the Ultimate level, and they would only get in the way of a power that enormous.  
  
In the end we decided that a group of six would go. Your parents were two of those six. Your father went because of he and Elecmon's bio Digivoltion capabilities, and your mother simply refused to let your father go without her. Matt and Tai, both because they allowed for the fusion into Omnimon. Davis and Ken went because of Imperialdramon, and lastly myself because of my knowledge of all things Digital. We thought that I might be able to figure out what it might be. Unfortunately I wasn't." He stopped for a second. I couldn't see his eyes but I could tell he was desperately fighting back tears, and at the same time anger. He had his fists angrily clenched.  
  
"We went in. We found what we were looking for almost immediately. I don't know how to describe what we saw. It was just.... a monster...destruction. Worse yet it saw us right away Agumon and Gabumon didn't even have time to Warp Digivolve before it attacked them. Tai and Agumon survived.... barely. Your mother and Crossmon were able to get them away before they were killed, but Matt...he...he was immediately incinerated. None of us even knew what it was that had done it. We didn't see any attack fired. We just saw a flash, and...."  
  
If he wasn't crying before, he definitely was now. I heard hear his voice cracking and his hands wiping away the tears.  
  
"We - we just - we just saw his body incinerated. He didn't even have time to scream. We immediately knew then we were in over our heads. Even Humaleomon couldn't handle whatever it was we were up against. We ran, or at least tried to. Davis and Ken made it to the Digiport, so did Tai."  
  
He stopped there. The rest could be assumed, but I asked anyway.  
  
"And my parents?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
I repeated it in a firmer voice. "And my parents!"  
  
He sighed before he spoke. It would be hard for anyone to say what he had to. I didn't envy him.  
  
"Your mother was killed. Incinerated, like Matt. I wasn't sure what happened to your father. I went through the Digiport before I saw it. The last thing I saw was he and Elecmon Bio Digivolving. I think he was trying to fight the monster, but-"  
  
I finished for him. "But you don't think he could have stood a chance against it?" He turned and approached the desk, and placed his hand on it. "No. I know he couldn't have. Humaleomon is a powerful Digimon, but that thing's power was unstoppable. We went back looking for him. We didn't find him, or a body. I'm sorry."  
  
I grunted. "It's fine. Not like I didn't suspect all this already. I - I mean I'm a realistic girl." I turned my head away from him. I had just realized I was crying. I must have been for some time. My face and neck were soaked with tears. I wiped what I could away. Pointless. Whatever I wiped away came back ten fold.  
  
"We did however, find these."  
  
I looked up as Izzy removed his hand from the desk and uncovered an object. I couldn't recognize it at first. It was very badly damaged. At first it only looked like a charred piece of white metal with orange highlights on the side. Two seconds of staring at it and I knew what it was. I picked it up and examined it - just to be sure.  
  
No doubt about it, it was my father's Digivice. Half of it was missing. The narrower bottom portion of it was completely gone. The lower right corner of the screen was missing. What was left of the top was blackened by char marks.  
  
The tears wouldn't stop now. This was it, the confirmation I had feared. My father would never abandon his D3, not alive anyway. Any hope I had of seeing him again was gone. It was closure. Wasn't I supposed to feel better? I didn't really get how closure was supposed to make anyone feel better. It didn't change things. The ones I loved were gone, and I knew that - however unlikely it was - they wouldn't be coming back. At least that thought kept me semi-happy when I thought about my parents. At least I had.........hope. But was that really any better? It wasn't exactly proving to be a good thing right now. All it had done was as the cliché says: Build me up to knock me down. I always told myself I was realistic about my parents return. I wasn't. Closure and hope. They just worked together to cause nothing but misery.  
  
"I'm sorry. Your parents, they were -" He stopped when he saw my face. "Well I'm sure you've heard enough times already."  
  
That made me smile. He was right. I had heard it a million times. It was, in a way, refreshing. At the very least he was preventing the annoyances I normally had to deal with.  
  
He took a seat in his chair and waited. I continued to feel refreshed by his attitude. He didn't say, "Are you okay?" Or the things I normally heard when people tried to comfort me with my parents' disappearance.  
  
It was nice. He wasn't comforting me, and by not doing so, I felt comforted. I looked up, feeling oddly renewed. The tears were gone. The pain was still there, I think it always would be, but it had diminished. I was ready to deal with what else he had to say.  
  
"That's not all of what you came to tell me of course?" I said. My signal: I could deal now.  
  
Izzy shook his head. "Of course not. That was just a prelude. I haven't even gotten to your role in all of this."  
  
My role? I fists tightened on the charred Digivice. I didn't want a role. Fighting big evil Digimon was my father's business, not mine. I didn't want anything to do with Digimon. Still, I'd let him go on. I'd be reasonable. I'd hear him out and then deny whatever "role" he had to give me.  
  
"From that point we weren't really sure what our next step was. Three of our strongest soldiers had just been destroyed in an instant. It really was hopeless. We decided simply to send on of us in to do some reconnaissance. Go back in the Digital World and check out the situation, find something out about whatever attacked us, and because of my knowledge I was chosen."  
  
"So you obviously survived," I said. "What did you find out?"  
  
He shook his head and laughed. "I only survived because I wasn't able to go. The Digiport had been closed. Not even the D3s could open it. No one has been able to get to, or from, the Digital World since."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought the Digital World was closed off by its defences to keep corrupt Digidestined out?"  
  
Izzy shook his head. "That was just a fake theory to fool the media. I wanted to keep the knowledge of this contained. So we could deal with it ourselves. The defences were the ones that closed it off all right, but not to protect itself." He paused for a moment, as if he was recovering from something. "It was closed of as a quarantine measure, to protect the real world."  
  
I could feel a sudden sinking feeling in my stomach. Suddenly losing my parents seemed trivial.  
  
"Oh my God," I said. "It's been fourteen years since then. The -the damage that could have been done to the Digital World by now would be devastating. Its hard to imagine how horrible it would be in there."  
  
"If its even there at all."  
  
The sinking feeling got worse.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We haven't been able to contact the Digital World at all in the last fourteen years," he explained. "As far as we know the Digital World could have been completely destroyed by whatever destroyed y - well whatever that thing was."  
  
I felt too sick to even acknowledge what he had almost said about my parents. The entire Digital World destroyed? I didn't like Digimon, but that didn't mean I wanted them all dead.  
  
Something suddenly snapped in my head. What he was saying about the Digital World's construction couldn't be true. Digimon were linked to the Digital World, even if they didn't live in it. If the Digital World vanished then the Digimon in the real world would vanish as well.  
  
"It can't be," I said. I stood up and pointed out the glass window. "Look. There are Digimon out there. If the Digital World is destroyed than what are they doing here?" Izzy hung his head. "I was it were that simple. And twenty-seven years ago when I was just a kid and this whole thing started that would have been true, but things have changed. Things have gotten more chaotic, Digimon and the Digital World are becoming more like humans and the real world."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
He went on. "I assume you know the story about the Digidestined's first trip to the Digital World?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, you Tai and the others."  
  
"Then I'm also sure you know that while we spent months in the Digital World not even a day passed here."  
  
I nodded again. Of course I knew that. That was kids stuff. One minute in the real world equalled a day in the Digital World.  
  
"Yet three years later time in the Digital World was in sync with time in the real world. We even had to cover for the new Japanese Digidestined when they went into the Digital World for an extended period of time."  
  
I nodded again. Kids stuff. "Evamon's power had grown causing the normal out of sync timelines to align. He was preparing to enter both worlds."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, that's what we thought at the time. It turns out this goes way beyond Evamon, beyond the timeline. The time lines became aligned because so was everything else. Digimon were - and possibly still are - changing."  
  
I nodded, choosing not to ask the question he was obviously just about to answer. "We've done some research on some of the Digimon hatched recently. We're noticing some irregularities. Not negative mind you, but things you usually just don't see in Digimon. They had DNA."  
  
"And that's strange.............how?"  
  
"Digimon don't have DNA," he said simply. "DNA is a characteristic of biological beings like us, other animals and plants. Digimon's physical characteristics are determined by data; computer code given physical form through false proteins. It is what makes them such unique creatures. It is what differs the Digital World from the real world, but now-"  
  
"They're becoming biological?" I interrupted. It was both a statement and a question. He nodded in confirmation.  
  
"So what does this mean exactly? Is this a natural part of their evolution, or an effect from chaos? Chaos, which came from the thing that took my parents. Is it causing this to happen?"  
  
His head dropped and sighed. "I wish I could say it was their natural evolution," he said. "But there are too many signs that point towards chaos being the answer. From what we know of Digimon evolution it couldn't possibly be natural. We know from journals from Evan Chenk that the Digital world has evolved from pure data."  
  
He held his two of his hands out. "Imagine my left hand is the data side of the spectrum, and my right hand is the organic, the biological. When Digimon first evolved they were like this." He lowered his left hand and raised his right. "Weighted on the scale of the data, with only small traces on the organic. Then as time went by they changed, and began incorporating a bit of biology into their systems. Mainly in terms of physical appearance." He levelled his hands. "This is what they were like when we met them, more or less balanced. They were slightly more data than biological components, but that was so small an imbalance it wasn't really an imbalance at all. But now, some of the trends we've noticed are making them more like this." He lowered his right hand and raised his left. "They're now weighted on the biological side of the scale, with only small traces of digital code. So it does make sense that this would be part of their natural evolution, but - it's happening a bit too fast.  
  
"If things have not been disrupted by the chaos that has been caused then the timeline in the Digital World should be aligned with ours, because that's how it was when we last left it. However, if the timeline hasn't been disrupted then Digimon shouldn't be evolving this fast. It should be a slow paced sort of evolution. Digimon are different from us but they evolve in the same manner we do. It happens through a slow process of natural selection. So if this is a part of their natural evolution, why is it happening so quickly?"  
  
He didn't need to go on. There was only one answer. The natural order had been disrupted.  
  
I was less than amazed. In fact I didn't care a whole lot. Maybe I should have, but all I was thinking about was why exactly he was wasting my time with all this.  
  
I wasn't exactly happy about it, of course. The disruption of natural order of the Digital world was definitely a bad thing. It was a very bad thing actually. I knew enough about the balance of the two worlds to know that if the Digital World's balance were thrown off, ours would be too.  
  
I understood the seriousness of the situation, but what was I supposed to do with it? Why drag me up here to tell me all of this? He and the other Elite Digidestined were obviously the best for this job. Why was he bothering to tell me any of it? Did he just need to get his amazing discovery out? Or did I actually have something to do with it all?  
  
It had to be the former. I could never be powerful enough to deal with something this serious, regardless who my parents were. Izzy was an intelligent man, I'm sure he could see that.  
  
He went on answering his own question. An answer I had already figured out. "Its because the natural order of the Digital World has been disrupted. Its timeline has slowed, and the speed of time that once was is now reversed. Our time is moving at a faster rate than the Digital World. However, the Digimon living in our world are still being affected. They're evolving at the same rate they would if they were in the Digital World."  
  
I tapped my fingernails on the desk impatiently. Yeah. I had already assumed that. What I didn't know was why the hell was I here, listening to all this? He should talk to someone who could actually do something about it, or at least someone who was mildly interested. He grinned. "You look impatient? You seemed interested before? Asking all those questions?"  
  
Now I was annoyed! I wasn't interested at all! I was just trying to make him go on with this explanation faster! It was time to end this so I could get this day over with!  
  
"And what does this have to do with me? What's the point of telling me all this?" I said bluntly, repeating everything I had just gone said in my mind about a million times. "I mentioned before that you were in danger," he said. "That's why we were looking for you."  
  
That's right! After his tangent about what happened to his parents, and the changing of Digimon I had forgotten.  
  
He continued. "See after the incident in the Digital World fourteen years ago, virtually nothing happened. That is until we started to notice the change in Digimon. We think it's a sign of things to come. I believe the attack on the Digital World was only the first stage in a number of the events that are to come."  
  
I felt another tangent coming on. Still I nodded, urging him to go on. "And those events are..."  
  
"I'm afraid there's more to my story than I said. About a week after my first failed attempt to enter the Digital World, we tried again. I was still unsuccessful, but I did however come across something."  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"It was a message. It displayed on the monitor where the Digital Port window normally appears. It was in an encrypted Digital code the likes of which I have never seen before. It was extremely sophisticated. So much so even now we've only translated half of it. It seemed to be some sort of prophecy."  
  
I laughed. "You're kidding? Just a dumb prophesy? And you, a rational person believed it?" This was why I had been called up here? Because of some pathetic prophecy. I never believed in that stuff. Those things were only ever correct in fiction.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did. Had you asked me that same question before I met a Digimon I would have said no, but ever since that day at camp I find it hard that anything is unbelievable. Besides, us Digidestined have been steered in the right path by prophecies before. I'm sure you are aware of how Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon came about." I grunted. That was a good point, but after what I had just said I wasn't about to outright admit it.  
  
"Also, from what we've translated it has been right about everything so far. It tells about every event that has occurred since the day Parrotmon and Greymon first entered the Digital World. Extremely accurately I might add."  
  
I grunted again. "So, anyone with a history book could tell you that."  
  
He nodded in understanding. "Yes, but it also tells of things that haven't happened yet." I didn't bother letting him tell me what those events were. "Again that's just a matter of believing, whether its true or not. Any hacker with a computer could have made up a highly encrypted language, and make you think it was some divine message from the Digital World."  
  
"No hacker could think up a computer code this sophisticated. I know computer code. I could decode even the most advanced computer code any human could think of in seconds. But this thing baffles even me. Why do you think it's taken me so long?"  
  
At this point I would have liked to point out his arrogance, except I couldn't. Izzy wasn't being arrogant; he was one of the most skilled tech minds in the world. If he couldn't figure this message out quickly, no way it could be human. But still...I couldn't admit that.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let's just say for argument purposes this thing is for real. What does it have to do with my safety?"  
  
"First of all I assure you its for real. Second of all, it tells of an eventual invasion of the real world by a great evil. I can only assume it was that same evil that destroyed your parents."  
  
I cringed at the mention of my parent's death. I hoped it didn't show, and listened to the rest of his explanation.  
  
"The attack of the Digital World was probably only the first stage of its attack. Next it's coming to the real world, and that is when things begin to get really serious."  
  
"Really serious?" I said.  
  
I mentally slapped myself for saying that. I was doing what he had mentioned before. I was asking a lot of questions, making me look like this actually interested me. I'd have to watch that.  
  
"From what it says, that thing might be just a puppet of something stronger."  
  
With a sudden snap of anger, I jumped up and slammed by hands against the desk. "Stronger?! How could anything be more powerful than that thing? You said it destroyed my parents almost immediately, and they had unimaginable power! How can anything be stronger?"  
  
Izzy's expression changed. He looked almost shocked. Actually, I was too. Something about the fact that a mere puppet had destroyed my parents had really bothered me, regardless of how powerful it was. If someone were going to destroy them, I would expect it to be the best of the best.  
  
Was surprising was that I had never felt this way about my parents before. I felt a sense of pride about what they were. I had always hated their heroism before. It was because they were great heroes that they were no longer with me. It had only lasted a second, but there had definitely been a change in that view. I didn't like it.  
  
I began to calm down, and once again took a seat.  
  
"Yes, I agree," he continued. "It seems unbelievable that anything could be stronger than whatever killed your parents, but if this prophecy is true, and I'm quite sure it is, than it is very possible. We haven't been able to decipher much else, but we know that the creature will eventually pass into our world. At that time it will be able to bring forth its master. Whatever that is."  
  
I nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
I attempted to filter my annoyance. I wish he would just get to my part in it. He could do whatever he wanted, but I wished he wouldn't waste my time if it had nothing to do with me, and so far he had been.  
  
Sensing, my tension he finally got to the point.  
  
"We can't be sure but we think that you and the other children of the Digidestined may be the key to reviving that master."  
  
"Us?" I said, suddenly enthralled. I didn't care how pathetically inquisitive it made me seem.  
  
"Yes there are gaps in some of the translation," he continued. "It speaks of the coming of a great evil, after that there is a large gap of code we have been unable to translate. The words 'Next Generation' appear after the gap. We can only assume that the newest generation of Digidestined is somehow needed to pull it all off. Why exactly you're so important is a mystery to us."  
  
"So...what?" I said. "Is this a warning or something?"  
  
"That and..." he hesitated.  
  
Great! Just great! Hesitation was never good.  
  
"More of a recruitment really," he began. "This thing is strong, really strong. We're going to need all we have to beat it if it shows up. I want to train you and the others. You have crests you have the potential to evolve to the Ultimate level. Possibly even Mega. With that added to what we already have, we might have a decent chance."  
  
That did it! I'd had enough of this crap!  
  
"No!" I yelled outright. "No no no no!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He seemed surprised. Of course he was. It was such a typical situation. I was the daughter of the great Kris and Jenn, two of the bravest and most powerful Digidestined. They would never turn down the chance to be great heroes. They would never turn down the chance to save the world, so of course I wouldn't. I was fucking sick of all of it. I'd think someone as intelligent as Izzy could realize that.  
  
"I said no!" I yelled. "I'm no hero. I'm just an ordinary teenage girl, I don't fight."  
  
He chuckled to himself and shook his head. "I'm not asking you to fight because of your parents."  
  
I anxiously clutched the wood of the desk. I don't recall ever telling him that. Maybe he was smarter than I had just given him credit for.  
  
"This is about what I know you're capable of. You have a crest. You have a D3. You wouldn't have been given those items if there weren't something special about you. The fact that your parents have those items too is incidental."  
  
"Its about more than that!" I screamed, and again found myself jumping up from my seat.  
  
"It's about -"  
  
I stopped myself before I said another word. He didn't need to hear about my problem with Digimon. I didn't know why I had snapped like that. I had acted like he should automatically know why I had refused. I guess I thought at the time that I could just refuse his proposition, and he'd accept my refusal and instantly know the reason.  
  
"It's about...?" he asked, urging me to go on.  
  
I didn't want to explain. I wanted so badly just to say, "I don't want to talk about it." I didn't. Instead, the words seem to fly involuntarily from my mouth.  
  
"I don't like Digimon."  
  
It was a plain and simple statement. It was all I had said, but it was enough for a smart guy like Izzy to figure out. I could almost see the light bulb appear over his head. He was figuring it all out. My cold attitude, my annoyance towards the subject of our conversation, it was all starting to make sense to him.  
  
"You resent them because your parents sacrificed their lives for them?" I nodded, confirming his suspicions. That's all I intended to do, but once again I found words fly involuntarily from my mouth.  
  
"They never did anything for my parents, yet somehow my parents had this supposed duty to help them, and because of that duty, because of Digimon, they're not here with me now. Because of those stupid digital freaks, I'm a fucking orphan. So yeah, you could say that I resent them."  
  
Izzy sighed and shook his head. "Your parents had a duty yes, but it was more about Digimon, it was about both worlds. Save the digital world you save the real world. Save Digimon you save human."  
  
"Don't you think I know that!" I screamed. "I don't give a damn! They were still part of it! They - they give me something to blame. They gave me something to be angry at. Do me a favour and don't take that away from me, its how I deal with it all."  
  
He nodded casually. "Be that as it may, your parents did what they did because they were Digidestined. They had a duty to fight and protect for the sake of both words. Just as you do."  
  
"No!" I screamed again. "I don't care if I have a crest, I don't care if I have a D3, I don't care if I'm some special child chosen by some divine force! I don't want anything to do with Digimon!"  
  
A heavy sigh escaped his lips. My face, which was once distorted in anger almost smiled. Almost. He was defeated. Izzy was intelligent, but he wasn't cruel. He wasn't about to force me to do something I didn't want to do. No Digidestined had ever been forced to fight when they didn't want to. Of course no Digidestined had ever chosen not to fight and stuck with that decision before.  
  
"Now if you excuse me," I said, pushing the chair away from the desk. I turned and began to walk towards the door. "I've got a stupid tournament to participate in." The second those words left my mouth his face changed yet again. He was suddenly sly and full of answers again.  
  
"Let me ask you something," he said coyly. "If you hate Digimon so much why are you even in this tournament? I'd think it was the last thing you would want to have anything to do with."  
  
I froze. "I-I-"  
  
"Don't worry. I do believe that you don't like Digimon. I can tell by how you said it you were telling the truth. I'm just curious as to why you would voluntarily surround yourself with them when you despise them so much."  
  
I gave the door in front of a cold stare. I refused to turn around and face him. The words were difficult to bring to my mouth, but somehow I managed to choke them out.  
  
"It's kind of personal."  
  
"I won't tell anyone."  
  
I sighed. I might as well tell him. Maybe I would get out of here faster. As much I hated the thought of having to return to the floor with all the happy combatalists, it was better than going through this little chat turned interrogation.  
  
The words came out coldly. I tried to hide all emotion I could. "I need the money. My uncle might be losing his job at the mill he works at soon, and we were never exactly rich. If he's laid off, I'm sure we'll end up living on the street. He hasn't exactly gone out and said that, but I know he's avoiding it because he knows it'll scare me. So I'm doing this as a failsafe I guess. So if worse comes to worse my uncle won't have to worry about money for awhile."  
  
He laughed. "You really are like your parents."  
  
My head snapped towards him in anger. "Will you stop comparing me to them! I'm not capable of the things they are! So just leave me alone. I'm not the only kid with elite Digidestined blood in me. I'll send my friend Alex up if you'd like."  
  
"Or we could train both of you," he said confidently. He seemed pretty convinced I would changed my mind.  
  
"I already told you!" I screamed. "I'm not inter-"  
  
"You know!" he interrupted in a loud tone. As I quieted his tone returned to normal. "I own a lot of electronic companies. One of them is located only a few blocks from here." Normally I probably would have figured out what he was getting at right away, but I was too upset to really notice at the moment.  
  
"And your point!"  
  
"I have numerous job openings, and even the lowest paying ones pay at least twice as much any mill worker's salary."  
  
I turned around completely with renewed interest. "Are you offering my uncle a job?"  
  
"If..."  
  
Great. I should have known there was a catch. "If?" I repeated.  
  
"If you allow me us train you. You'll still have to put up with Digimon, of course. That's kind of what the training entails. However, it will be with your own."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Was he kidding me? I wasn't exactly looking forward to the training. I hated having to take on the role of Digidestined, but what I would get out of it would be totally worth it. First of all I wouldn't have to enter this stupid tournament. I could pick up Labramon and just go home. I doubted I'd have to do any training recently. This tournament would probably be keeping Izzy pretty busy. I'd ad least have a few days grace.  
  
But what was most important would be what this would mean for Cam! He'd be set. Not only would he have a job, he'd have a good job. I don't know what Izzy had in mind, but it had to be better than what he was doing at the mill! Plus the money would be good! We could move out of that crappy apartment, out of that crappy neighbourhood. I'd be normal! Well - as normal as I could be anyway. I didn't care about the training, if all that came out of it. I'd probably never have to use the training anyway. There was no way the prophecy could be true.  
  
I nodded, maybe a little too atheistically. I hurt my neck my head bobbed up and down so fast.  
  
"Yes definitely!"  
  
He laughed again, and muttered something under his breath. I think it was something about me being like my parents. I would have said something about it, but I was too happy to care.  
  
"I'm glad we could reach a compromise," Izzy said. "We'll get in contact with you when we're ready to begin the training - and if you know any other Digidestined with crests and D3s, feel free to bring them along."  
  
"And my uncle's job?" I asked.  
  
Izzy turned his head to Tentomon. The little Digimon atop of the desk saluted. "I'll get right on it Izzy."  
  
Izzy and I exchanged smiles. "I should probably get going. My friends are waiting for me."  
  
He nodded. "Of course."  
  
I practically flew down the stairs. Labramon and Izzy's "goon" has no longer there. I assumed Labramon was back with Alex and Lopmon. I was too happy to be think what would happen if she wasn't. Fortunately I was right. I floated up to them with a goofy smile on my face.  
  
Labramon noticed me immediately, and practically jumped on top of me.  
  
"You're okay!" She declared. "I was so worried. Especially after that big guy forced me come back here."  
  
"I'm more than okay!" I said cheerfully. "I don't think I've ever been this happy."  
  
"I don't think she's ever been happy period." Lopmon muttered.  
  
Alex gave him a subtle kick. I didn't care, let him say whatever the hell he wanted. He wouldn't be seeing me other way quite some time.  
  
"Krystal what's wrong with you?" Alex said suddenly. "You mask! People are going to see you."  
  
It took a moment for me to figure out what he was talking about. I quickly realized I was still clutching my orange balaclava in my hand.  
  
"Oh that?" I said. "I won't be needed that anymore."  
  
That remark granted me three confused looks.  
  
Labramon was the one who spoke. "But people will be able to recognize you if you don't wear it?"  
  
"Not if I don't enter the tournament at all," I said. I still had a goofy and stupid smile on my face.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Labramon yelled.  
  
It surprised me that she reacted so strongly. It was almost like the news disappointed her.  
  
"You're leaving?" Alex asked. I could tell he was disappointed, but that was to be expected. "What about the money you need to help you uncle."  
  
"I don't need the money anymore," I explained. "I was called up there to talk to Izzy -"  
  
"Whoa what?" Alex interrupted. "Izzy? As in the Izzy? Izzy Izumi Izzy?"  
  
I gave my friend a superior stare for a moment. Fortunately I didn't keep it for very long. I quickly shook it off. Of course he was going to act that way. To big Digimon buffs like Alex Izzy was an enormous celebrity.  
  
"Yeah, he got news of the fact that I had a crest," I said, as if it was your simple everyday occurrence. "He wanted to talk to me about prophecies and evil Digimon, and a bunch of unimportant crap."  
  
"What?" Alex said. He was now completely confused. "Prophecies, evil Digimon? Is something serious going on? Is there another evil out there?"  
  
"I don't know," I said quickly. "That's not important! What matters is that Izzy offered my uncle a job! A good job! He'll be making even more than he was at the mill!"  
  
The entire s all came out in a single breath. It seemed as if each of them were about to say something, but I was too excited to let any of them speak.  
  
"Best of all we won't have to compete in this stupid tournament anymore."  
  
My explanation was finally over, and I finally zoned in enough to gauge their reaction. To my surprise, out of my three friends, none of them seemed happy about it. I expected as much from Alex, and maybe even Lopmon, but it was Labramon's reaction that surprised me.  
  
"We're not competing anymore?" she practically shouted.  
  
"We don't need to," I said happily and gave her a pat on the head. "Cam is going to get a great job. I don't need to earn any of this money."  
  
"So - what?" Labramon said, with a bit of bitterness. "We're just leaving?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. "Of course we are. Why would we want to stay?"  
  
I was confused by the look she was giving me. She looked angry, but why would she be? It was odd.  
  
"I want to stay!" she yelled.  
  
"You what?! Labramon we're not staying. We don't need to, and you know I hate this stuff."  
  
Her anger was unmistakable now. Her eyes reflected were almost seething with hatred. She was even baring her teeth. I'd never seen her do that before. Well, not to me anyway. She suddenly, and quickly stood up on her hind legs. Her face was level with mine.  
  
"I know!" she screamed, finally exploding. "I know you hate it! Don't you think I know that?! I've been hearing you whine about how much you hate Digimon for over a decade now!"  
  
I froze. The happiness I had felt only a few moments before, had completely melted away. It was now replaced with fear; fear with a dash of guilt. Alex took a step back. Meanwhile, Lopmon was practically cowering behind his partner's leg.  
  
How could Labramon say that? She was supposed to be my Digimon; my partner, my friend. She was the one person who I could actually confide these things to without fear of being judged and sounding a whiney bitch. Yet this was happening. What I had always feared my dislike of Digimon had made me was being confirmed.  
  
I only managed to choke out the words. "Wh-what, what are you saying?"  
  
She ignored the question . "Did you ever think to consider that I am one of those 'stupid little creatures', as you often refer to them, that you hate so much. Did it ever occur to you that whenever you insulted them all these years that you might be referring to me as well."  
  
"Labramon no!" I yelled. "You're different. You're not like them, you're my friend."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not like them," she grunted. The volume of her voice had diminished, but her anger obviously had not. "Except that I'm exactly like them. I love you, I'd die for you, and I'll do anything for you. Even if that means listen to you whine and bitch about my kind for fourteen years. The only thing that makes me different, the only reason you like me over everyone else, is that I'm you're partner, so you were forced to get to know me."  
  
Now it was my turn to yell. "Do you think I like feeling this way? Do you think I like hating a people that did nothing did deserve it? They took my parents away from me! I can't help it."  
  
"Oh boo hoo!" she yelled. "Poor Krystal the martyr! My parents are dead, everyone feel sorry for me. Boo hoo hoo."  
  
I could barely move. I could almost physically feel the pain her of her sarcasm. "You even whine about the how horrible it is to hate them. You don't even do anything about it. I don't suppose you ever thought that maybe if you actually tried to like other Digimon, you might not hate them so much."  
  
"It - it's hard," I stuttered.  
  
"It's hard?!" she yelled. "It's hard?! Is that all you can have to say about it. How hard do you think this has been for me? All my life I've been secluded other Digimon. Secluded from my people, secluded from my family! All because you didn't like them, and because I'm your partner, because I'm your friend and I care about you I put up with it, hoping against hope that maybe you'd come to your senses and realize how much it was hurting me."  
  
I began to open my mouth. I wanted so desperately to say something, but Labramon stopped me. She had opened a gate, and she wasn't going to stop until it all came out. God! How long had she kept this all inside?  
  
"Then, through some loophole, you wind up forced to spend time with Digimon by entering this tournament. I'm finally for one brief moment able to spend time with my own kind. I get to fight, just like the Elecmon and Penguinmon did! I get to be a real Digidestined Digimon! Do you have any idea how happy that made me? For once I thought I'd get to have some fun with my own kind, and not just wind up cooped up in the house with you whining all day. Now you want to take that all away?  
  
"No! I'm not going to let it happen. I've been looking forward to this all week. I'm competing, with or without you."  
  
She let her upper body drop, and she was now on all four feet again. With a rude snort she turned away from me.  
  
I struggled to think of something to say. Something, anything, that could earn me some credibility here. I had nothing.  
  
"You can't enter the tournament without a Digidestined partner," was all I managed to choke out.  
  
"I don't care," she said, refusing to face me. "I'll find a way. I'm tired of you always getting what you want, while I stay silent and get nothing."  
  
I closed my eyes tightly, and clenched my fists. No! No no no! I was out. I had my way out. I was going to go home, and be rid of Digimon forever. All Digimon except for Labramon - and occasionally I'd see Lopmon when I hung out with Alex, but I knew them. There weren't like the others - the other Digimon, who had taken my parents away. I never wanted to have anything to do with those Digimon again. Yet here I was, free from my responsibilities to help Cam, but now suddenly trapped with a new set of responsibilities with Labramon.  
  
It would be so easy. I could just walk away. It wasn't like it was with Cam. We needed the money, without it we wouldn't survive. This was just something that Labramon wanted to do for the sake of enjoyment. I could just walk away.........walk away.  
  
"Fine!" I said.  
  
I was trying to mask the fact I was giving in. I was too upset with for to actually apologize. Stupid pride. "We'll stay and compete in the goddamn DC tournament."  
  
"About time," she grunted rudely.  
  
There was no happy making up, no apologies for any of the things she had said, or for what I had done. Not that I expected as much. We only exchanged angry grunts. She turned, and walked towards the concession stand. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get another hot dog."  
  
"Yeah, you better," I said bitterly. "You'll need the energy to turn to Shisamon." Then I added under my breath. "Even though to me you already have."  
  
----------------------------  
  
This chapter wound up being a lot longer than I thought it would be. Hence I've decided to wait until next chapter before I began the preliminaries. Sorry, I know I kind of promised that for this time, but it didn't happen. I'd like to apologize right away for the abundance of dialogue in the story I would have liked to tell Izzy's story another way, but it was the only way I could think of to tell it, and I've never been a big fan of Flashback's, especially in first person narrative stories. Even if I were this wouldn't have been a good time to use that technique. I also hope that the argument between Labramon and Krystal at the end made up for the boring explanation Izzy gave you in the rest of the story. I really liked writing that part. That's one spot were I tried to incorporate some of my own emotions into this story, and I think it worked out all right. But I believe I should end these author's notes soon because they're getting rather long and I've got a class to get to.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Five: Tournament: Preliminaries (this time I promise!) 


	6. 5 Tournament: Preliminaries Part One

I'm guessing that just about everyone reading this story is assuming that I've given up on this story. Especially after almost a year (ten months to be exact) of not updating. Obviously I haven't. I have just been really busy lately, what with university, and work in the summer, I've been too busy to get around to any personal writing. In fact this chapter isn't completely finished. However, I felt that it had been too long since I had updated and all you patience deserved _something_. So here it is, at last the latest chapter of CDDII.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, blah blah blah. This is just fan fiction written for my and its readers, enjoyment

----------------------------

**Chapter Five: Preliminaries **

"These have got to be some of the most uncomfortable seats I've ever sat in," I whined.

It was about an hour later, and all the competitors were called to sit in the stands while some presentation-thing was going on. The stands consisted of graduated plastic seats bolted to the ground. The seats themselves were spring loaded. The kind where when you sat up a spring would kick in and they'd pop up. Unfortunately they were also made up of the hardest plastic imaginable. They weren't even padded. They'd been here since the late eighties. No self-respecting arena used plastic spring loaded plastic seats anymore. Not to mention there was very limited leg room. No leg rest at all. You actually had to bend your knees. No serious arena had used a seating arrangement like this since the early 2000s.

"Actually," Labramon said. "I find them to be quite comfortable."

I almost lashed out on her. She had been egging me on ever since our fight. I wanted to curse at her, or at least throw an insult her way. Fortunately I stopped myself and instead said. "Yeah, well you're about a third my size. You've got more leg room. You know you think for a big event like this they'd pick out a big fancy stadium."

"You know this is the best our town can offer," Alex said. "And they chose our town because of the historical significance. Our parents were born here. A lot of events pertaining to the Digital World happened here."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to hear anymore about Digimon right now. The seats weren't the only reason I was uncomfortable. I was stuck entering the tournament, and again I had to put the balaclava back on; and once again it was itching like hell. Not comfy! Also every so often Labramon would throw some snide remark at me. I understood why she would resent me, but I was staying in this tournament for her. Did she have to continue to be so rude?

I was not a happy girl.

Fortunately Alex was being as supportive as possible. Except for that last remark he was keeping his mouth shut about Digimon. It was one of the things that I liked about him. He knew when he was walking on thin ice, and it was a good idea to tread lightly.

He only gave me a quick nudge and motioned with his head towards the arena below. A redheaded woman had stepped into the center of the arena. I noticed the microphone clipped to her collar. About time things got started.

The woman coughed into the microphone as a subtle little indication for all of us to shut up. Within seconds the loud rush of talking became almost total silence.

"The preliminary battles will begin in fifteen minutes," she announced. "For those of you who are new to the tournament I will now explain how it works.

"The preliminaries, like the tournament, will be set up in the traditional bracket, one loss elimination system. There are over hundreds of you here, but by the time the preliminaries are over there will be only sixteen. The sixteen will be decided by the winner of sixteen smaller tournaments. There will be approximately thirty-two combatalists in each mini-tournament, and they will consist of approximately five battles. Only those who can win all five of their battles within the mini-tournament will advance past the preliminaries to the televised tournament, which will be held tomorrow."

That news made me happy. I quickly did some rough math in my head. I believe the total number of combatalists was somewhere around five hundred. That meant I had a sixteen in five-hundred chance of having to go much further. When converted, that led to a measly little three percent chance of going further, and obviously, I did not want to go much further. I wanted out of this Digimon infested place as soon as possible; even if I was doing it for Labramon.

Unfortunately that little bit of happiness only lasted a moment. The outcome of this tournament wasn't going to be based on random generation of numbers. There were variables to it too. In my case the variables pointed in favor sticking around.

Labramon and I were almost guaranteed a win when going up against any Digimon incapable of Digivolving to their Champion state, and unfortunately there was only one other combatalist competing in the tournament was could go beyond rookie. Adam - the big cheese. Unless I went up against him in the preliminaries, I had a solid spot in the tournament, and another day of putting up with all this.

Of course there was always the option of losing on purpose.

No! I dismissed that thought immediately. I couldn't do that to Labramon. As much as I hated the idea, she was enjoying this, and I had been really selfish towards her for a long time. I was very bitter about it, but

I'd have to put up with this stupid tournament - for Labramon.

"The registration is now officially closed," the woman continued.

I turned off the calculator in my head and began to listen again.

"All registered participants have now been assigned a bracket in each of the sixteen preliminary mini-tournaments."

The woman lifted her hand to the plasma screen that hung above the far end of the area. It was the most high-tech object in the entire stadium. Not that you could really call a plasma screen high-tech. It was from the early 2000s. They were nothing like the holo-screens that were used in bigger arenas. They were the same arenas that also used a more comfortable seating arrangement. Plasma screens were only two dimensional - very primitive. But compared with the eighties style concrete and plastic seats, it was like something out of the future.

The screen suddenly lit up with the hundreds of combatalists' names, and next to each of the names were the combatalists' Digimon and a letter.

"Each combatalist has been assigned a letter A through P." The woman continued. "That letter will signify which mini-tournament you will be competing in. Once you have determined your letter, please report immediately to your designated area to find out when you will be fighting today. I suggest you check immediately, as the preliminaries will be beginning soon, and those that are not present for their battles will lose by default. Good Luck combat lists! And happy battling."

With that the women stepped out of the arena, and the silence was once against replaced with loud chatter.

My eyes immediately darted up to the screen as I searched for my name. Fortunately, they had been courteous enough to place the names in alphabetical order, so finding my name was not very difficult. I quickly scanned the Ms, revealing that the Masked Didigdestined had been assigned the letter C. I quickly ran my eyes toward's Adam's last name. I came very close to cursing when I saw he had been assigned A. That meant at least another day here.

Alex turned to me and smiled. "Letter D," he said. "It looks like we might wind up facing each other in the tournament."

I put an identical, but fake, smile. "Yeah, that would be great."

"I hope you're prepared to get your but kicked," Labramon said to Lopmon.

Lopmon released an amused grunt. "Yeah right, even in as a Champion you're no match for my skills."

"What? You mean annoying the hell out of your opponent. I've put up with that my entire life. I'm immune."

They continued to kid and joke for awhile. Did Labramon really have to enjoy it this much? She had every right to, but still - it bothered me.

I stood up. "Let's just get down there. Before we miss our battle and we're disqualified." I rolled my eyes.

"And that would be a horrible shame."

"Yes," Labramon said, hopping out of her seat. She began to move towards the designated area for the C combatalists. "Then the almighty Krystal might actually get her way."

I bit my tongue. I guess maybe I deserved that, but she was really pushing it.

I reluctantly separated from Alex and Lopmon as we maneuvered our way through the crowd of moving people towards our respective areas. It was about fifteen minutes later when the stands were emptied and the combatalists spread our at the designated battle areas. There were now slightly over thirty people and their Digimon partners gathered in this one area. The C area was towards the centre of the arena, and against the wall farthest from the seats we had been sitting at minutes before.

There was a single administrator at each of the blocks. I was sickened to see the administrator at the C block was the same enthusiastic guy who had registered Alex for the tournament. Just fabulous; his sugar coated attitude was going to make this day so much better - the idiot.

"Okay!" he said. The obedient little combatalists quieted down as soon as they heard his voice. "Now that everyone is here let's get started!"

Yes, let's get started so we can get this god damn thing over with. He spoke with a ridiculously large smile on his face, which gave his voice a sickening cheery sound to it that could have made Mary Poppins sound bitter.

"I'm sure many of you know how this works, as Ms. Takinouchi has already explained! In order to advance you must win five matches without losing! If you do lose you shall be eliminated!"

God, he even made losing sound nice. It was sickening.

"Your opponents have been chosen at random. I will read them out in a minute, so please listen carefully! Okay! Oh! And I should also mention there have been an odd number of you registered into this particular block, which means one of your will only have to win four battles! I'll now announce who each of you will be put up against!"

'Put up against?' Jesus, just say who we'd be "fighting." Did he really have to give everything a rainbow coating? Whatever.

Put up against? What did that even mean?

He read out the names of the combatalists and their Digimon partner, who they would be "put up against," and how long it would be until they fought. Not once did I hear Labramon and I's name. I was relieved for a moment. Maybe there had been some screw up in registration. Maybe I'd hit some loophole that would get me out of this. I wasn't surprised by the fact that the relief didn't last long.

"Oh and Masked Digidestined and Labramon!" the cheery voiced guy said. "I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that you're combatalist number thirty-three! The odd one! You've got a buy!"

I pushed aside a few other people until he could see and hear me.

"A what?"

"A buy!" He repeated. His loud happy voice didn't change even when he only spoke two word sentences. "You automatically move up to round two of the preliminaries! You only have to win four battles! Isn't that great?!"

I grunted. "Yeah, fucking fabulous."

He ignored my obvious sarcasm, or maybe he lived in too happy a world to know what cynicism even was; regardless, he went on.

"Which means your first battle won't be until some time this afternoon! If you'd like you can stick around here and check out your competition! Or look around and watch the other battles!"

"Yeah, I'll do that." I said, quickly turning around. I didn't want to even look at this guy another second.

"Well wasn't he just a barrel of sunshine," I said.

"Yeah," Labramon agreed. "He makes Andrew's mother look like Myotismon."

I laughed, so did Labramon. We were actually sharing a moment. Hell! For a moment I thought she had actually forgiven me. Unfortunately she it was only seconds later that she remembered she was mad at me and quickly turned her head away.

My mind screamed out to say something to her. The two of us had a moment there. I should say something and try and stop this stupid fighting. Unfortunately an exasperated sigh was the only message my brain was able to get to my mouth. So instead, we walked in awkward silence to the portion of the arena where Alex and Lopmon were competing.

When we arrived we were surprised to see a large crowd gathered around the battle area. There was already a battle going on? My area had barely gotten started and they were already partway through a fight?

"Hey what's going on?" Labramon said as she immediately ran ahead, and pushed her way through the crowd. She was able to use her smaller size to easily dart between the many legs within the crowd.

I called after her. "Hey wait up!"

I attempted to push my way through the crowd myself, but I was much larger than Labramon and these people weren't willing to let me through.

I turned to the person next to me. "Can you tell me what's going on here?"

He responded by rolling is eyes, as if I had missed something obvious. "Its some girl and a gigantic rookie Digimon." He answered. "They're beating the tar out of some other kid and his smart ass Lopmon."

A smart ass Lopmon? That had to be Alex - and he was losing! Suddenly that group of people didn't seem like much of a barrier anymore.

Quickly, I thrust my elbow into the ribs of the person next to me, and suddenly - there was an opening. I took it before it decided to close up again. I raised my foot, in came down on some one else's - and there was another opening.

Shoulder met back - opening.

Fist met side - opening.

Knee met crotch - opening.

Sometimes the opening was followed by a curse, or even a shove, but it wasn't enough to push me back at all, and it was only a matter of time before I was at the front of the crowd. I hadn't been misinformed. Alex and Lopmon were losing - badly.

Their opponent was a girl about our age. I recognized her from my _Digital Sciences and History_ class. Her name was Angela - I think. She was always quiet; never said a word in class. And not quiet in the good way the way my father was. She wasn't quiet because she was afraid or shy. She was just plain mean. On the odd occasion she did talk she would answer with an angry grunt or snort, all of which was accompanied by a stare that could stop a bull from charging. I think this was actually the first time I had seen her smile.

She wore a mean satisfied grin on her face, as she watched Lopmon hobbling about on one side of the arena. Her Digimon was on the opposing side.

I was unfamiliar with this particular type of Digimon. It was a relatively new breed. The first one had only just made an appearance a few years ago. Even its baby and in-training forms had never been discovered before they had hatched.

It was currently at the Rookie level, but you wouldn't think that based on its size. Most Rookie Digimon stood about two or three feet - four at the most. This Digimon was my height. She was a yellow fox like Digimon, though it stood erect on two feet like a human. It also had arms much like a human, which in this case were crossed over her chest, and topped off with a defiant grin at her opponent.

My brain searched for its name. I'd heard it somewhere before, but it was difficult for me to remember. My area of expertise was Digital history, not recent developments. I actively tried not to learn anymore than my Uncle had told me about the Digital war. Those were back in the days when I was actually curious about it. I wanted to know what happened to my parents. Nevertheless, I had heard about this Digimon before. They were large for the rookie level, so their appearance was big news and hard to ignore.

Renamon! That was it!

Alex and Lopmon were in big trouble. From what I heard, this Digimon was unusually strong for a rookie Digimon. It was debated that they had the potential to defeat some of the weaker champion Digimon. That theory had yet to be proven though, seeing as there weren't very much Champion Digimon around anymore.

"Come on," Lopmon said defiantly, as he slowly limped towards his opponent. "Is that all you got?"

"Careful Lopmon…" Alex said. He wasn't looking nearly as confident as his partner. In fact he seemed downright worried.

"I've - I've got it covered," Lopmon assured Alex. "This girlie's got nothing on me. She's nothing but a mangy old canine; a canine that's in need of a serious shampooing. " Lopmon held his nose and gave a wave, as if he was trying to blow a smell away. "Anyone order a wet dog?"

Renamon cocked an eyebrow in response to Lopmon's joke, but was otherwise she was unaffected; much unlike the reaction he had gotten from Gotsumon a week before. Alex and Lopmon's usual battle strategy wasn't working.

Angela grunted. "Pathetic."

She jerked her head slightly towards Renamon, and Renamon's confident grin grew wider. Suddenly she was gone. She disappeared in a yellow blur. Suddenly that same yellow blur appeared behind Lopmon, and before anyone could react a swift kick had been delivered to Lopmon's head.

Lopmon flew several feet towards Angela like a rocket. He would have flown farther but he extended his ears, catching himself as he clumsily slid across the arena floor. He stood on all fours staring down his opponent.

"You - you call that - call that a kick?" he said smiling confidently; but no on was fooled. Lopmon was losing this fight, and it showed. He was clearly having trouble standing on one his legs. In addition, he was also panting heavily - very much out of breathe.

"Cut the insults and just attack already!" Alex ordered.

"Blazing ice!"

Lopmon fired his standard attack in the form of a light blue beam and scored a direct hit on Renamon's right paw. The beam settled, freezing Renamon's paw in a block of ice.

"Yes!" Alex cheered. "Got her!"

Lopmon smiled confidently, even though he was still out of breath. "As if there was ever any doubt."

Big mistake! Only a moment ago, Renamon had taken off like a bullet to kick Lopmon, if she had wanted to get out of the way of that attack, she could have effortlessly. Something was up.

Suddenly I heard Labramon cry out. "Lopmon look out! She's about to move."

The warning didn't do Lopmon any good; before he could react - Renamon struck! She vanished in a blur and reappeared in front of Labramon. Then -

WHAP!

She wielded her frozen paw like a club. Lopmon took the block of ice to the head and fell limply to the ground.

"Lopmon!" Three voices screamed. It took me a moment to realize that one of them was mine.

I looked down, following the source of Labramon's voice. She looked up, following the source of mine. We made eye contact for a second, and then quickly, and awkwardly, turned out gaze back to the battle.

Lopmon was slowly dragging himself to his feet. He let out a fake chuckle.

"Heh - the good thing about getting hit with a block of ice - is - is that it stops the swelling."

Despite his positive attitude, the little guy was not looking good. His eyes were barely open, and he stood very wobbly on two legs. I'm sure the only reason he didn't fall over was because his ears were propping him up.

Angela rolled her eyes, and grunted again. "Finish it."

"Hmmph." Renamon grunted back. "About time."

Renamon pulled back her unfrozen paw, and with one quick motion punched the block of ice that imprisoned her other paw. The block shattered, and she had use of both appendages once again. She tested her newly liberated paw, flexing her claws. It was as if it had never been frozen.

I expected her to do something right then to finish Lopmon off. For instance, another kick, or at least a quick swipe of her paw, but instead she jumped backwards. It was quite a beautiful jump at that. He did two back flips before her feet touched the ground.

Oh no! I knew what this meant. She had just created distance between her and her opponent. Not good!

Lopmon chuckled once again. "What's the matter? Have to back off? You afraid of me?"

Renamon didn't even bother to respond. She just thrust her paws forward preparing to attack.

"Diamond storm!"

Lopmon's previously confident grin suddenly changed. "Oh shit!"

In an instant Renamon formed dozens of pointed diamonds in her hands and hurled them at Lopmon. Lopmon responded quickly. He flared his ears, and with what was probably the last of his strength jumped upwards. He just barely avoided the diamonds as they sailed past him.

"Jesus!" Angela yelled as she jumped out of the diamonds path, as did most of the crowd standing behind her. The diamonds embedded themselves in the wall behind the crowd.

"You want to watch where you're throwing those attacks Renamon?!" Angela yelled. It was the most she had talked since I met her.

Renamon grunted in response. "Sorry."

I heard a referee mumbling something about installing Plexiglas around the arenas next year as Lopmon sailed safely to the ground - a few feet in front of Alex.

"You okay buddy?" Alex asked.

Lopmon smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Never better!"

That attitude lasted only a second. Lopmon winced in pain and his right knee collapsed.

"Damn diamond," he cursed quietly.

Lopmon must not have been fast enough. One of Renamon's smaller diamonds was embedded in his leg.

"Never better - my ass!" Alex said. "You're hurt."

Lopmon winced in pain as he tried to stand up. "What? You're crazy! It's barely even in the bone. I'm fine."

"Fine? You can't even walk. I'm pulling you out of this match. We'll try again next year."

Lopmon's mood shifted immediately. "No!" he yelled angrily.

I couldn't believe it. Lopmon was actually angry.

"I won't lose to her! I won't fail you!" I silently heard him mutter quietly so only Alex was supposed to hear. "…or Krystal."

"You wouldn't be-"

"Bull! Don't give me that crap and try and make me feel better."

Alex was shocked. I didn't blame him. I'd never heard Lopmon use any tone of voice that wasn't, at least slightly, comical. Lopmon seemed to pick up on this and immediately shifted his tone of voice.

"Besides, I got up at four in the morning to train this past week for this tournament! I skipped breakfast! I'm not losing in the first round of the freaking preliminaries!"

Alex couldn't help but smile. "But-"

"But nothing," Lopmon said. He began to limp forward jerking in pain every time he stepped on his injured leg. "I will not lose! I will not fail anyone!"

His tone of voice had shifted again. Now he was determined and dead serious with every word he said.

"How touching," Renamon mocked. "…and corny, and stupid, and completely out of touch with reality."

Once again the fox Digimon shot forward. She stopped short of Lopmon and hit him with a volley of punches and kicks. Lopmon mustered up the strength to dodge a few, but he was fatigued, and with his injured leg he wasn't very mobile. Only two or three of the three dozen or so blows actually missed. She finished off her assault with one last devastating kick to Lopmon's stomach.

Lopmon could no longer stand, he fell to his knees, panting the heavily.

"I won't lose," escaped his lips time and time again.

As determined as the little guy was, I knew he had no chance. The match would be over in a matter of seconds.

"I won't lose," he panted one last time. "There's too much at stake. A friend needs me."

A friend needs him? What was he talking about? I didn't need to be in this tournament anymore. I was only here because stupid Labramon was forcing me.

"That's too bad," Renamon said. She grabbed Lopmon by the scruff of his neck and held him above her head triumphantly. "Because you are about to lose."

Tears were coming down Lopmon's face now. "No! I said! I - WON'T - LOSE!"

Something was happening to Lopmon as he said that. He was glowing! A bright, white, glow - really bright white. In addition, beams of light were starting to randomly shoot out of his body.

I'd seen this before. Labramon and I exchanged looks quickly. There was one word in both of our minds: Digivolution!

The same crazy light effect was happening with Alex's Digivice. He held it in his hand and was alternating his stares between and it and Lopmon. The light from Lopmon and the light from Alex's Digivice suddenly combined, and then _it_ happened.

"Lopmon Digivolve to………………Turuiemon!"

Turuiemon emerged from the Digivolution light as a purplish blur. A retracted blade on his forearm flipped forward and slashed at Renamon's arm. Renamon screamed in pain, grasping her injured arm, which was now covered in red matted down fur.

Wait! Red-matted down fur? But that meant -

"Raaaargh!"

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Renamon's frustrated scream. She pulled her hand away from her injury just long enough to pathetically swipe at Turuiemon. Turuiemon just laughed and jumped aside.

I finally got a good look at Turuiemon. He was about the same size of an adult human - just slightly larger than Renamon. Anatomically he looked like a human too. He had two arms, two legs, and a comparatively large torso. Except for the cute Lopmon-like head, he didn't look much different from a human. The head was the one part of Turuiemon that hadn't changed during the transition from Lopmon. He had the same beady eyes, three tiny horns, and long floppy ears. However, now he was taller. The legs only went down to his waist, not his feet.

He wore a yellowish-orange jumpsuit, which was topped off by a blue scarf around his neck, and bright red battle gloves. But what really drew the eyes were his weapons, the same weapons that had injured Renamon. They were large handheld blades that could be retracted to harmlessly rest on the forearms. That is not where they were now though. Turuiemon had them flipped out, and crossed in front of his chest. He complimented the pose with his trademark grin.

The blades glimmered in the light as Turuiemon chuckled. "Not so tough now, are ya' fox girl."

"Lucky hit."Renamon grunted.

"Lucky eh? Is that why you're bleeding all over the place?"

"Renamon!" Angela yelled.

"I'm on it already!"

Renamon screamed in frustration as she lunged forward - claws extended. She wasn't nearly fast enough. Her injury was slowing her down, but even if it wasn't, Turuiemon was faster.

Renamon took a swipe with her claw and Turruiemon disappeared, leaving behind nothing but an after image. Renamon's claw whistled as it slashed at empty space.

Turuiemon suddenly reappeared behind Renamon and struck. In the blink of an eye he struck the back of Renamon's head with the flat of his blade, and with that Renamon's eyes widened in pain and shock as she crumpled to the ground.

The referee standing on the side of the ring immediately raised his right arm. This bout is over. Alex and his partner Lop-Turuie-whatever-mon, are the winners!"

Turuiemon let out a characteristically arrogant chuckle before he was engulfed in a white light, and reverted back to his Lopmon state.

"Alright buddy!" Alex cheered as he scooped his partner up into his arms. "That was close for a bit, but you pulled it off."

"Ah come on. You didn't think I would actually lose did you. I was just playing around with the gal."

The spectators had held themselves off so far, but twenty seconds was all they were willing to wait. With the match over they erupted, breaking the previously impermeable ring, they crowded the two victors.

Questions rat-a-tatted from their mouths in a manner even Lopmon's smart ass couldn't respond to.

"Wow! Digivolution. How did-"

"- so awesome I can't -"

" - was like wham! Then you were -"

" - cool light. I actually saw it Dig - "

" - love you! Please sign my - "

" - blades! Swish! Slash! P- "

My vain attempts to translate the chatter were suddenly interrupted by a tugging at my pants legs.

"Krystal?" It was Labramon. "We should get going; our match is probably going to be starting soon."

I didn't even look down at her. I had forgotten about it for a moment, but now that the fight had settled down, it was once again gnawing at me.

"Yeah, yeah, just a minute, I gotta check something out."

"But we might-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, lightly brushing her aside with my foot. "Something is seriously up."

I pushed my way thought the layer of people that surrounded Alex and Lopmon. I got a few curses and middle fingers thrown at me, but I made it to them.

I rolled my eyes at the pair. The inner layer of the crowd - the layer that had actually reached them - was gushing all over him. The males were saying how awesome and cool the whole Digivolution was, and the girls were taking every chance they could they brush their hands over certain portions of Alex's body; those that weren't cooing over Lopmon's "cuteness" anyway.

I avoided the group that was surrounding Alex; I didn't need to see him right now. Instead I pushed two girls aside and snatched Lopmon away from a third.

"Hey missy! Wait your turn!"

I shot her a piercing look. "Calm down Barbie. I only need the fur ball for a minute."

"Barbie?"

"Take a year to think about it. You'll get it eventually."

I turned away from all the ditzes to concentrate on the task at hand. I began to examine Lopmon's arm.

Lopmon gave me an annoyed and confused look. "Krystal? What are you doing? I was totally scoring with the - ow! What are you doing with my arm?"

I used my finger to probe a red spot on Lopmon's arm. "I need to check something."

"What that? Oh don't be so concerned. I'm fine, just a bit of Renamon's blood that splashed on me when I hit her with my kick-ass blade!"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "And that doesn't seem odd to you at all?"

"Why would it. I'm really tough as Turuiemon! Of course I'm going to injure my opponent. I make them bleed good! That isn't not odd at all!"

Labramon suddenly bounded next to us and said. "Except for the fact that Digimon don't have blood."

"That's right," I said. "Blood is a feature of biological creatures. Digimon aren't biological creatures. They're not made of flesh, blood, and bones; they're made of computer data. There's no blood in computer data."

Lopmon gave me a blank stare. He blinked once. "Whoa, so this is big."

"Very big," I said. I then muttered to myself.

Izzy was right. It was just what he had discovered with the newly hatched Digimon. They had DNA, not binary code. Renamon wasn't losing little bits of data because of her injury in the way Digimon were supposed to. She was bleeding! Digimon were not supposed to bleed.

Something was definitely wrong! Digimon were changing. The problem was: they shouldn't be. With no more forces of darkness causing trouble the world should be in balance. There shouldn't be any change; not any noticeable change anyway. There was still an imbalance. There was still an evil out there, and most likely, it was most likely the same evil that had taken my parents away from me.

"Krystal!"Labramon yelled.

I sighed. Once against my thought process had been broken.

Labramon gave another couple tugs on my pant legs.

"Come on we've got to go. Our battle is going to start soon. If we don't go we'll be disqualified - not that it would bother you at all."

"Excuse me?!" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing, let's just go."

She began to trot off towards our section of the arena.

Now she was really starting to get on my nerves. This whole guilt trip thing is fucking ridiculous. Okay maybe I had deserved it at first, but she was starting to really push it.

There was no sense in exploding on her now. All I could do was swallow my pride and try to bear with all the crap she threw at me - and I had a feeling there was going to be a lot of it.

"This is Preliminary round two, battle one," the far too enthusiastic coordinator announced. "The combat lists are The Masked Digidestined and her partner Labramon, versus Jimmy with his partner Snowagumon."

My opponent, "Jimmy," was an eight year old kid. I found it hard to believe the kid could even be in the tournament. He looked like he should be in a grade school eating paste; not trading blows with some of the serious combatalists that I'd seen today. How did he even make it to the second round?

The coordinator raised his arm. "Begin!"

I took a deep breath. "It's our first fight Labramon. Ready?"

She gave a rude snort. "Just stay out of my way and leave this to me."

Without any sort of order, Labramon immediately leaped into the battlefield, teeth bared.

"Snowagumon! Projectile!" Jimmy said.

Snowagumon didn't waste any time. He opened his mouth and fired a javelin like icicle at Labramon. She jumped to one side, and the icicle barely missed her. I swear I could see some of her fur sticking to it as it landed on the floor beside me.

That shouldn't have happened. Labramon was faster than that. She just didn't have her guard up; she was being reckless, especially considering she was going up against a Snowagumon.

"Labramon stop!" I yelled. "That thing is too quick. You can't just charge it!"

"I said stay out of my way!" she yelled, ignoring my warning and continuing her charge.

"Projectile!" Jimmy yelled.

Labramon laughed at the strategy. "It didn't work the first time. Why would you think it would work now that I'm ready for it?"

Labramon was getting closer; she was almost within range to use her powerful jaws. Unfortunately she wasn't going to get a chance to use them. I knew exactly what that Snowagumon was about to do. Luckily there was still enough time to call off the attack

"Labramon back off NOW!" I ordered. "He's going to-"

"I said stay out of this!" she yelled. "I know what I'm-"

"Little Blizzard!"

Okay, _now_ it was too late to call off the attack.

Snowagumon had already launched his attack. Snowagumon opened his mouth, except this time it wasn't an icicle. It was a flurry of snow that engulfed everything before him. Unfortunately that included Labramon. The combination of snow and wind immediately halted Labramon's attack, blowing her backward. She was sent rolling across the arena, leaving her shivering and covered in snow.

I was beginning to see how this kid had gotten to the second round. That strategy was incredible! He told his Digimon to fire a projectile instead of calling out the name of the attack. That way neither Labramon nor I had any time to prepare for it. He anticipated that Labramon would be able to dodge the first attack, but when he ordered a second projectile he knew Labramon would assume it would be the same one, leaving her unprepared for a different type of projectile that was used. In this case he started off with a concentrated projectile, like the icicle, and then switched into a spread out one like the Little Blizzard. Chances were that he didn't even know which projectile Snowagumon would fire, making it even harder to prepare for. Snowagumon would be the only one who knew the sequence of the attacks, and he would only make that decision the very second he fired them. It was a very effective strategy for dealing with a direct attack.

What really irked me was that I saw it coming, and that I had more than enough time to counter it. If Labramon had only listened to me that is. As quick as Snowagumons are at firing their attacks, they are relatively slow to recover after firing them. If Labramon had been able to dodge - and she would have if she had listened to me, and stopped her attack - she would have had a five second window in which Snowagumon was vulnerable - a perfect chance to attack. Five seconds doesn't seem like a long time, but in the heat of battle, that would have been more than enough time to get in a bite or two.

"Now!" Jimmy yelled. "Physical!"

Snowagumon charged with jaws wide open.

"Retrieve bark!" Labramon said firing her attack.

"Labramon no!" I yelled. "That won't work!"

"Poy!"

Snowagumon fired another icicle from his mouth; it easily pierced Labramon's Retrieve Bark and continued to fly forward. Labramon ignored the cold that covered her body and easily leaped out of the way of the icicle. It imbedded itself in the ground where she had once been standing.

She was able to dodge the icicle, but not Snowagumon's jaws. No sooner did Labramon's front paws touch the ground than Snowagumon's jaws clamped down on her back ones.

"Aaaaaaah!" Labramon bellowed in pain, as Snowagumon chuckled and increased the pressure his mighty jaws had on her feet.

She desperately struggled and kicked at the little dinosaur as she tried to get free, but the jaws were far too powerful. There was no way a little dog's kick could match up with the power of lizard's jaw.

"Labramon! _Now_ use the Retrieve Bark!" I said.

"I said - Aaaaah! - I said I could do this on my own."

Once again Labramon ignored me. She tried her own way to get free. She opened her own jaws and clamped bit onto Snowagumon's tail. Snowagumon winced let out a muffled cry of pain, but the bite only caused him to tighten his grip on Labramon's feet, which only spurred Labramon to bite down harder on his tail. It was a stalemate.

The pair stayed like that like that for a good ten minutes, and neither of them was willing to give in.

"Labramon that's enough," I said. "Let go. You're only wearing yourself out."

Labramon gave me the coldest stare I had ever seen. I'm sure she would have cursed me out if her mouth weren't filled with lizard's tail.

Luckily Jimmy had the same good sense as I did, and his Digimon was actually listening to him.

"She's right. Snowagumon, let go."

Snowagumon immediately complied. He immediately released the vice grip he had on Labramon's feet. Labramon responded in kind, releasing the grip on Snowagumon's tail. Both Digimon backed off from each other. Snowagumon returned to his partner, and Labramon limped back to me. They immediately turned to face each other down.

"Maybe now you'll listen to me," I scolded. "I'm sure you noticed that the fight isn't exactly going our way."

"Shut up," she said gritting her teeth, while shaking her head in annoyance. "Just get the fucking Digivice."

"Oh so you want to Digivolve?" I said in a mocking tone. "_Now_ you want my help. Now that there's dinosaur teeth marks in your leg."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled. "I thought you would want to get this fight over with. Just turn me into Shisamon and we can move on!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

I held out the Digivice. The Digivolution light soon followed.

"Labramon Digivolve to……………….Shisamon!"

Shisamon was always a sight to see. She was a very large dog Digimon. Probably about the size of your average grizzly bear. Golden fur covered her body; the mane that surrounded her neck was an even brighter shade of gold. The mane took on an interesting shape. It was curled into the shape of several triangles surrounding her neck. It made her head like a shining sun. Lastly was her tail. It was the same golden colour as her mane, and it flowed from her body like a ribbon. Under any other circumstances I would have called it beautiful, because it was. It reminded me of the tail of a tropical fish.

I doubted anyone was concentrating on her beauty though. Snowagumon sure wasn't. Shisamon emerged from the Digivolution light growling, her lip pulled back, showing off her deadly teeth. Both Snowagumon and Jimmy had their eyes locked on those enormous teeth.

"Jim -"Snowagumon squeaked. "I don't believe we've prepared for this yet."

"Of - of - of course we didn't,"Jimmy stuttered. "I didn't expect to have to go up against Digivolution yet!"

Snowagumon began to pressure his partner for instructions. "Jimmy! I need to know what to do?"

Shisamon didn't wait for Jimmy to answer.

"Tidyada!" Shisamon yelled.

Shisamon began to form what I assume what was her trademark attack. She opened her mouth and quickly formed a yellow ball of energy in her mouth. It was similar to her Retrieve Bark, except it was a hell of a lot bigger.

With a flick of her head, Shisamon hurled the ball. Snowagumon never stood a chance. It collided with Snowagumon before he could even think to respond. The ensuing explosion lit the area in yellow light and dust. I - along with everyone else, I'm sure - were momentarily blinded, when our vision returned Snowagumon was nothing but a lifeless heap.

Jimmy immediately ran to his partner's side. "Snowagumon, please say something!"

Snowagumon managed to groan a response. The hit had really hurt him, but Digimon were hardy creatures. With a good meal and a peaceful night's rest he'd be fine.

The coordinator, who - for this match - was also acting as the referee, announced. "The match goes to Krystal and Shisamon, in an absolutely amazing feat of Digivolution!"

Shisamon, much like Lopmon had, chuckled arrogantly at the remark as she returned to her rookie state. I was glad that she had done it so quickly; because if I was right about what would happen next, I would have to act fast.

I ran up to Labramon, quickly scooped her up in my arms, and bolted.

"Hey what are you --" Labramon started.

"Hey where's she going? Come back!"

"I just need to-"

"How did you-"

"Digivolution! Twice in one-"

"This is the best -"

I thrust a finger at the crowd of people chasing us. "I'm running from _that_!"

I managed to lose the crowd by darting into a group of people watching another battle. By the time I realized I was no longer amongst that crowd, Labramon and I had safely retreated to the bathroom.

"Hey what was that all about?" Labramon snapped, as I placed her down on the tiled floor. "All those people wanted to do was talk to us. After as I'm sure you noticed Digivolution isn't exactly common these days, and it happened with Alex back there too. They were just amazed, that's all."

"And so was I!" I yelled. "What the hell were you doing out there?"

"What's wrong? We won."

"Yeah, but only because we Digivolved. No strategy that kid could have thought up would have been able to compete with that kind of strength. Before that you were doing horrible!"

"Jeez, sorry," she snorted. "I wouldn't think that would get you so mad. That just means you get to leave sooner."

"It's not the losing that's bothering me. It's the fact that you didn't have to do that poorly if you had just listened to me! I told you to hold back your attack; you didn't listen. I told you not to use Retrieve Bark; you used it. Then, when I told you that you _should_ use it, you completely ignored me!"

"I don't need you're help! I'm a Digidestined Digimon; I fight. I don't need any of you're suggestions."

"I beg to differ!" I yelled. "Did you not see what happened before you Digivolved? And even if you had 'been doing well, that doesn't matter. I'm the human, you're the Digimon. I give the orders; you listen to them. To the best of my knowledge, that's how Digital Combat works. I may have to put up with this shit for your sake, but if I have to, we're doing it _my _way! Got that?"

She grunted a response. "Fine." As close as I could figure, it was the nearest she would get to admitting I was right. "Can we go back out there now?"

I sighed and leaned my back up against a sink. "Not just yet. I really don't feel like dealing with all that right now."

Labramon rolled her eyes. "Yeah, God forbid you should let me enjoy any of this."

That was enough! I had been patient up until now, but last comment broke through my patience.

"Oh that is fucking it!" I screamed. I was beyond angry now. The rage turned my face bright red and my voice grew to a volume that I didn't think was possible.

"I have been very very very _very_ patient up until now! But I have had enough of your sarcasm! Don't you think this is hard enough for me?!"

"Oh boo hoo! Poor Krystal doesn't get her way for once!" My sudden outburst sparked a sudden eruption in Labramon as well. She bore her deadly teeth as she spoke, and she dug her nails into the bathroom tiles, almost to the point of breaking them. I think I could see her beginning to form a Retrieve Bark in her mouth as well.

"I'm so sorry that I'm actually doing something that I enjoy. You know, instead of sitting listen to you whine about what Digimon did to your parents. Get over it!"

I tried my best to ignore that last remark. She was angry, she didn't mean it. Unfortunately, so was I, which meant I wasn't going to hold back very much. I tried to calm myself down a little before I spoke next. "A little" being the key phrase.

"Look! I'm sorry for all of that! You're absolutely fucking right okay! Is that what you want to here? I was a whiney little bitch - okay." Strangely letting that out felt pretty good; I could feel the volume of my voice begin to diminish as I continued to speak. "But you have to understand how hard it is for me to have grown up without any parents. You can't possibly understand what it feels like. Digimon don't have parents, you grow up differently than we do. Do you know how hard it is to grow up to watch every one of your friends with parents, while you're stuck trying to piece together a family with just you and Cam."

I could feel the blood rushing away from my face now. It was replaced by tears. The level of my voice was also at a reasonable level. "It didn't matter how great you two were, and believe me you were; it just isn't the same as having actual parents. And I know Digimon didn't do anything to wrong me on purpose, but I'm sorry, I still blame them for my parents disappear- death. It's just something that makes me feel just a bit better. I know it's the wrong way to think, but it helps me. You need to understand that."

"I do understand that - I really do," Labramon said. She too had calmed down a bit. Her teeth were no longer bared, and her mouth was no longer pink with the energy of a Retrieve Bark, but she was definitely still tense. I could tell by the way she was leaving scuff marks on the tiles with her claws. "But that doesn't mean I like it. I guess that's why I was so sarcastic and mean today. Because you have to understand that how much your hate for Digimon hurts me. I'm a Digimon too, and whenever you talk down to them you're talking down to me too. And I know that you don't mean to put me down. I know you care about me. It's just - I'm a Digimon, and I like being one, and when you talk about them like they're just some stupid annoyance - well, it hurts."

I bent down and hugged her. There was no anger between us anymore.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just feel the need to blame someone for what happened to my parents. It makes the whole thing make a bit more sense. And I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stop blaming Digimon for what happened -"

"I know you won't," Labramon soothingly whispered into my shoulder.

" - but I do promise I'll try to be more sensitive about it. I'll do whatever I can to avoid hurting you're feelings when I feel annoyed by Digimon, because I really don't mean to you hurt. Digimon are good creatures, I know that, it's just I have a personal problem with them, and that's a problem that isn't going to go away. I need you to understand that."

"I will, I promise," she said. She hugged back; I tightened my grip on her. "If you can promise to put that problem aside, and every so often and let me enjoy myself by being with my own kind. I promise I won't do it to the point that it seriously aggravates you."

I hugged her even closer. "Sounds like a deal to me," and with that we separated. "It looks like we both need to stop being total bitches."

Labramon laughed. "Easy for you to say, I'm the female dog."

I couldn't help but laugh. It felt good. I don't think I had seriously laughed all day. "Okay, let me rephrase that. We need to stop acting like bitches."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean. I am a bitch."

I laughed and gave her a little push. "Oh don't start that up! We could do this all day."

"Yeah, and we've wasted enough time already. We should get out there; now that our match is over, Alex and Lopmon will probably be looking for us, plus we have three more matches today - oop." She stopped suddenly, as if she had said something offensive. "That is, if you think - if you'd still like to compete."

I sighed. "Yeah - I would - well, I don't _want_ to, but I did promise I'd try and be more tolerable of Digimon, and I'd never break a promise to you."

An enormous smile grew on Labramon lips, as she said. "Thanks."

I just smiled back, and gave her a play kick. "Let's go, before Alex and Lopmon start worrying about us."

And so we emerged from the bathroom. Luckily the crowd had given up their search for us, and Labramon and I could leisurely start searching for Alex.

I felt strange all of a sudden. I didn't feel this incredible sense of dread as I walked among all the combatalists and their Digimon. They still reminded me of the Digital war, and the sacrifice my parents had made for Digimon; and that reminder still hurt, it always would. I still felt a strong annoyance for the whole thing in fact. What I felt wasn't a release from hate, but rather a newfound tolerance for it.

I don't know what it was, maybe translating my feelings into words during my argument allowed me to confront those feelings, and thus make sense of them.

Eh, who cares? It didn't matter how it happened, it just happened. I still couldn't stand this tournament, but at the very least I could tolerate it, and for Labramon's sake, that was enough for me right now.

---------------------

I know ending the tension between those too might have seemed a bit soon, however I felt that for the sake of the stories progression I had to end it for now. Don't think you've seen the end of tension between them though. I plan on sparking it again once I feel the storyline has progressed enough. There's not a whole lot left to write in the rest of the chapter, so I'll try to get it up as soon as possible; though "as soon as possible" might not be for awhile. I have a lot of essays and mid-terms coming up, and I'm quite confident that will get in the way. Regardless, stay tuned for the second part of this chapter, I am working on this fic I swear!


	7. 5 Tournament Perliminaries Part Two

Can you believe it? I'm updating! And only a few months after my last update. Not six months, not a year. Just a few months. Not bad. This time I actually kept my promise to myself. It would have been sooner too except that my computer was completely fried, and it took over a month for Future Shop to realize that and get my a new one. I've also gotten into this story again, so hopefully I'll be updating this often all the time. I'd personally update more, but life's been busy. And with summer coming up work might interfere a bit. (I swear it's worse than school).

Anyway, I'll stop my blathering and let you read the latest update.

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, this is merely fan fiction written for my, and other's enjoyment. Don't sue, I've got no money to give you.

Labramon lunged! Her jaws clamped down on nothing but air as her opponent, Floramon, dodged by leaping into the air.

Floramon's partner began to yell out instructions. "It's too quick for you to hit Floramon! You need to restrain it"

"On it!" Floramon yelled.

My opponent was right. Labramon was too fast. Plant Digimon were generally very slow. They relied on healing abilities and long range attacks to win battles, and Floramon was no exception. That was why I had told Labramon to keep to using her teeth and claws. So far it was working; Floramon had been unable to fight back for the most part. Another one of plant Digimon's weakness were their lack of physical strength. Their defensive capabilities were unmatched, but they dished out punches like a school girl - with the exception of Togemon of course.

This battle had proven all of those things. This Floramon was using their species tried and true method of immobilizing their opponents with their pollen, and then lashing out with all their strength. It was rare that Floramon won battles without immobilizing their opponents first.

In an instant the stamen's within Floramon's arms emerged, acting like ropes that tied around Labramon's neck. Next, Floramon began to tug Labramon towards her.

Impressive, the stamens had caught me off guard. Floramon's ability to extend the stamens hidden within their arms, and use them like whips or ropes, were one of the few things they execute quickly. I had been expecting her to release a kind of attack Labramon could have easily avoided, but even a speedy Digimon like Labramon could not have dodged the speed at which those stamens moved. This made things very interesting.

Floramon began to try to pull her Labramon closer so she could easily paralyze her. Unfortunately for Floramon and her partner, they had forgotten about plant Digimon's complete lack of physical strength.

"Gotcha!" Floramon chuckled.

Labramon gave me a questioning look. I grinned and gave her a nod.

"Do you?" Labramon's grin matched mine. "I'm a dog; I'm no stranger...to being put on a leash!"

With a lightning quick motion, Labramon clamped her jaws onto the vine tied around her neck, and, with one mighty tug, she hurled Floramon into the air. She leaped to Floramon's level and delivered a swift kick with both legs, sending Floramon crashing into the ground. Meanwhile Labramon landed gracefully in front of me. Labramon and I exchanged smiles.

"See what happens when you actually listen to me," I said. "You won't even have to Digivolve."

Labramon laughed. "This is soooo fun."

Floramon and her partner weren't enjoying it as much. The boy seemed about ready to run into the centre of the arena and to his partner's aid.

"Floramon are - are you okay?" he stuttered.

Floramon struggled to her feet, grasping her stomach, struggling for breath.

"Fine!" she spat out angrily. "Little thing just knocked the wind out of me."

"They're tough alright," the boy said. "I'd say its time to use our secret weapon."

Floramon was still panting heavily as she spoke. "Alright - didn't think we'd have to use this in the preliminaries though."

Labramon, like myself, had heard every word of the conversation. She turned to me and said. "You know everything Floramon can do Krystal. What are they talking about?"

"I'm not sure. They've used all of Floramon's conventional attacks. Whatever they're about to do, it isn't anything I've heard of before."

Floramon, finally regaining her composure, lifted both arms in the air and announced the name of her attack, as per usual.

"Rainbow pollen!"

A shower of pollen slowly and beautifully emerged from Floramon's arms. I, along with the crowd watching the battle, stared mesmerized as the pollen put on a beautiful show of lights and colours. It sparkled with every colour of the rainbow as it reflected off the bright lights above.

I never imagined something could be so beautiful. The coloured pollen arranged itself in a colour combination that was so dazzling that my brain took at least a minute to translate the image my eyes were receiving. I had never seen anything so colourful, so beautiful, so amazing, so...so...distracting!

I gave my head a shake. Stupid!

How could I let myself become hypnotized by a bunch of stupid colours. How - how _girly_ of me.

Floramon's strategy was clear now. I began to yell out to Labramon, but it was too late. Floramon was already charging, and Labramon was staring mesmerized by the stupid sparkling pollen!

Floramon raised her arm to club Labramon with a blow that would end the match.

However, to my surprise Labramon nimbly leaped out fo the way. Now Floramon was the one stupefied as she watched her assault miss.

Labramon wasted no time retaliating. She shot forward, and delivered a nasty head butt to Floramon's stomach.

This time the flower Digimon did not recover. She stood wide-eyed in shock and keeled over.

The coordinator/referee raised his hand and announced Labramon and I the winners of the match.

My opponent pushed passed Labramon to his Digimon's side. With a look of defeat on his face, he turned to Labramon and I.

"How? No one, human or Digimon, has ever been able to avoid the hypnotic effect of Floramon's Rainbow Pollen!"

I stood there, not venturing an answer. I was just as confused as he was.

Labramon shrugged. "The pollen didn't seem that pretty to me." She grinned. "Then again, I'm colour blind."

"Three battles down," I said, smiling triumphantly and plopping a French fry into my mouth. "Only one more to go."

Alex smiled back from the opposite side of our table. "See! I told you you'd do well.

I tried my best not to roll my eyes. The guy never could resist the temptation to gloat when he knew he was right.

Labramon and I had been in the last match of the third round, and then the first in the fourth, so we fought our first match almost immediately after our third.

Our opponents had been a girl and a Patamon. A spoiled brat actually. Her parents had probably bought her way into the tournament. It was a wonder she even got to the third round.

She probably got lucky all three rounds; she didn't with us though. Labramon was able to knock out her pampered little rookie in about thirty seconds. The pathetic thing couldn't even get out of the way of one Retrieve Bark. We hadn't even intended it to hit. It was supposed to be a distraction; Labramon hadn't even put a fraction into her power into it.

Alex suddenly chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You! The look on your face. You're loving this aren't you?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Eh, a little I suppose. I still feel the same way about Digimon, excepting a stronger tolerance, but I do have to admit it is nice to knock cocky little jerks on their asses."

Alex returned my laugh. "Yeah, as much as I love this sport, there's no shortage of that here." He sighed at the though, and his expression changed; he grew strangely serious. "I don't know what's happened to Digidestined lately Krystal. Back in our parents' day, when we were a rare breed, all Digidestined were good. There was the occasional hard headed one, like my father, or Matt, but for the most part they were good.

"It's more than them being just jerks too. There are people who use their Digimon partners in order to commit crimes, and not just petty crimes either. Hell! Just a few days ago, I was reading an article about some guy who used his partner to kill someone. It's pathetic! Digidestined are supposed to protect people not hurt them. What the hell has happened?"

I snorted. "I'll tell you what happened. People don't earn the right to become Digidestined anymore; they inherit it. Our parents became Digidestined because there was something special about them. The omnipotent powers of the Digital World knew they would use their powers responsibly. Those who received their Digidestined powers did so because they deserved them. There was a divine system in place that picked the right people for the job. Unfortunately that system doesn't exist anymore. Any idiot can inherit Digidestined powers, and that opens up the system for, not only ass-holes, but people who are just plain evil, to have powers that they really shouldn't have. That's why there was so much turmoil in the dark age. You didn't have leaders who knew what they were charge. You just let any idiot running the country just because he was the King's son. I wouldn't be surprised if that's why Digimon are starting to change."

"Excuse me?" Alex said. He had a confused look on his face.

"That's right! I haven't told you yet."

Lopmon began tugging at my pants leg. "Does this have anything to do with what you were talking about earlier?"

"You told Lopmon and not me."

"You were too busy with your fans." I kicked him under the table. "Particularly the female ones."

"Yeah...well..." Alex blushed, as his eyes became fixed onto the table.

"Regardless, it's something I learned during my meeting with Izzy. He's discovered something about Digimon - they're changing."

"Changing? How?" Labramon said. "I don't feel any different."

"You wouldn't." I said. "They're not changing on the individual level. They're changing as a population - on the evolutionary level to be exact. They're becoming somewhat biological."

Lopmon started to figure it out. "Like with Renamon's bleeding?"

"Bleeding?" Alex inquired.

"Didn't you notice? When Turuiemon struck Renamon's arm with his blade she bled."

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "So, those blades are sharp. Sharp things make you bleed.

"They make humans like you and I bleed," I said. "But not Digimon. Digimon don't have blood. When Digimon are injured the only visible signs are tic-tac-toe lines on their skin. It's something they picked up during their evolution; it came from jpegs of Saturday morning cartoon shows on the internet. They sort of bleed, but not the way we do. When they're injured they leak data. In the Digital World it just kind gets absorbed into the environment because it is data as well, but in the real world that data exists as in an invisible gaseous form, that eventually just kind of dissipates.

See, Digimon are made of false proteins, and without those false proteins to encase the data it can't exist in the real world. That's what makes them different from humans and animals; they don't really have a physical form. But if Digimon are bleeding, it means they have physical form. They're becoming more like us."

"Ooookay..." Alex said. "I think I missed most of the biology - or is it computer sciences? Whatever, but I did get the gist of it. Digimon bleeding are a sign that they're becoming biological. What confuses me is, what does this have to do with the corruption of the Digidestined?"

"Because this change has to happen for a reason."

"And the corruption is the reason?"

"You never pay attention in Digital Sciences class do you?"

I laughed as he shook his head.

"Well, if you had, you'd know that any great change in Digimon, or the Digital world, is caused by some sort of imbalance. The corruption could be causing the imbalance. So yes, I suppose that the corruption of the Digidestined could be a cause. An indirect cause, but a cause just the same."

Alex looked concerned. "So is there anything we can do about it?"

I laughed. "Not really, not unless you can to change human nature. That's been a lost cause since Eve took a bite of that apple. Besides-"

I stopped myself before I stupidly mentioned the evil force that Izzy had described. Alex didn't need to know that. He seemed disturbed enough about the Digidestined situation. However, it didn't seem like he was going to let it go that easily.

"Besides...?" he pressed.

"Besides- " I stuttered for a moment before I thought of something to cover it up. "Besides who's to say that Digimon turning biological is a bad thing?"

I regretted that comment as soon as it came out of my mouth. He didn't take it very well.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's a bad thing!" He quickly stood up, slamming one hand against the table. "Being Digital is what makes Digimon such unique creatures! It's what give them their identity! I can't think of a single Digimon that would want to give up that uniqueness."

"I sure wouldn't," Lopmon snorted, crossing his arms. Labramon nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention what it might do to their species as a whole. Digimon don't reproduce because, with the exception of Digimon with Digidestined partners, they can't really die, and it's the fact that they're data that makes that possible. When a biological organism dies it's body rots away, but their reproductive systems usually ensure that there's another one of its species to replace it. Digimon can't do that because they don't have a reproductive system. When they die, the lost individual is replaced through data configuration. However, biological creatures can't do that. If Digimon became biological they'd be creatures that would just die without reproducing. It would only be a matter of time before they went extinct.

"Oh and don't forget about the fact that they'd never be able to enter the Digital World again. Generally biological organisms can't enter the Digital World. The Digidestined can, but that's only because of our there's something special about us. If Digimon become biological they wouldn't be able to go back to their homeland -"

Alex suddenly froze. I was afraid of this, he had just figured out exactly what I had been hiding from him.

He sat down suddenly. He looked as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

He looked in my direction with wide eyes and a pale face. "It's a survival mechanism."

I sighed. He _did _figure it out.

"A survival mechanism?" Lopmon said.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I figured it out based on the stuff that Izzy told me. He said Digimon were undergoing a change, and that some sort of chaotic force was the cause."

"A chaotic force!" Labramon yelled. "Like Evamon?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. All we really know is that Digimon here in the real world are changing, and that could be a response to something that's happening in the Digital World. See you guys exist in our world as false proteins. They're sent into our world based on data that makes up the 'real' you inside the Digital World, so technically you're not really here. You're just an assemblance of false proteins used to represent your real Digital selves, which are being stored in Digital limbo waiting for you to re-enter the Digital World. Once you do you're true self will activate, and the false protein version of you will be stored and wait for you to enter the real world again.

"It's basically the reverse of what happens to us when we enter the Digital World. A Digital version of ourselves is made when we enter the Digiport, and temporary stores the real us in limbo. Meanwhile, we exist in the Digital world as false data. Understand so far? It's basic Digital sciences. Anyone with a Jr. High school diploma knows this nowadays."

Labramon nodded. Lopmon shook his head.

I went on anyway. "See if there's some sort of danger in the Digital World, new Digieggs that are formed here in the real world might respond accordingly. Instead of creating a false version of the Digiegg here in the real world, and a real version in the Digital world, the eggs ignore the Digital World entirely and just creates a purely biological Digiegg in the real world. It's a warning sign that the Digital World isn't a safe place to be, so the eggs don't form there anymore, thus a biological Digimon is created."

Lopmon swallowed. "Okay _that_ I understood. Are you saying I'm not a Digital Monster anymore."

Alex stared at me. He was unsure, and looking for confirmation . Luckily I would be able to tell what he wanted to hear.

I shook my head. "No, you and Labramon are both still Digital. The fact that you can Digivolve outside of the natural process proves that. Digimon can only do that when they're purely Digital. I'm not exactly sure why some are and others aren't. Maybe it's just a random thing, or maybe you're special because your partners have D3s, or crests, or -"

"Ah, I thought you were the one with the crest."

I was suddenly aware of the hand resting on my shoulder; I immediately jumped to my feet to identify the speaker. I wasn't expecting what I saw.

He chuckled. "Not very observant, are you?"

I was at a loss for words. The guy's ridiculous costume had thrown me for a loop. He was dressed in rather loose clothing from head to toe; it almost looked like karate gi. And when I say head to toe, I mean head to toe. His sleeves were more than just sleeves; they extended past his wrists into gloves. His head was completely concealed with a black mask. You couldn't even see his eyes. They were covered two purple tinted domes that made him look like a bug. As if that wasn't weird enough, almost all of his clothing was black - very _very_ black. He made crows look bright. The only exception were his cloth belt and wristbands, which were the same dark purple as his bug-eyes.

I stuttered to find words. "Uh..." was all that I choked out.

"It is a pleasure to meet a fellow crest holder. I have been searching for you ever since I discovered there was another with a crest in the tournament. I've heard you've been doing quite excellently so far." He extended his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am known as Saqure.

Hesitantly, I took his hand. "Same here - Masked Digidestined." I was trying to stay cool, but I couldn't ignore what he just said. The next words flew from my mouth before I could stop it.

"You have a crest?"

He chuckled again. I didn't like that chuckle.

"I thought that might get to you. Learning of you're crest certainly got to me. May I see it?"

I protectively clutched my crest through my shirt. "I'd really rather not."

"I understand. It is a very powerful little trinket. You are wise to be protective of it. Perhaps, if I offered something to show you? Something of equal value?"

He tugged on a string around his neck, and pulled out a tag and crest.

"Allow me to show you..."

He let the tag drop in front of him. I examined the crest. I didn't recognize the symbol. Though that isn't what stole your attention. It was the colour that really grabbed you. It wasn't surprising, but it sure caught attention. Black; jet-black, the same colour as his clothing. Even the tag was black. The crest's symbol was the only part that had any other colour to speak of, and that was only a It was a slightly lighter shade; a very dark gray to be exact.

After a purposefully dramatic pause, he finished his sentence. "...my crest. _Now_ may I see yours."

I stood firm, looked him straight in the eye, and tightened the grip on my crest.

"Still, I'd rather not."

I wasn't sure, because of the mask, but I think he grinned. He allowed his crest to fall. It now dangled on his neck, resting on his chest.

"Very well," he said. "You are cautious; that is good. It is not surprising you have made it so far into the tournament. I look forward to facing you in the next match?"

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Again he chuckled. "Have you not been watching the roster? You and I are fighting each other in the our section's preliminary finals. It pays to know what you are up against; I'm sure you are aware of this."

I nodded. It was difficult to respond in any other way. I was getting a very strange vibes from this guy. I didn't trust him. I couldn't identify it, but there was something wrong with him. I got a chill just looking at him.

He nodded back. "Good."

He began to divert his attention away from me. He tilted his head to look at Labramon. Actually, he didn't just look at her. Something seemed to snap in him then. His ominous, creepy stance broke, and he just stared. It was a very unsettling stare. The only thing missing were the antlers and the headlights.

Then, in an instant, he twitched and the trance was broken.

"Is that your Digimon?" he asked.

I placed a protective hand on Labramon's head. "Yeah, this is my partner."

"Tiny little thing," he said, continuing with that creepy chuckle. "You must be a very skilled tactician to have made use of her. Then again I'm sure its easier once she's Digivolved."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I just nodded. Labramon wasn't nearly as dumbfounded.

She snapped at Saqure. "And where's you're almighty Digimon?"

The volume of his chuckle increased with Labramon's comment. "Small but spirited. Excellent! My Digimon is off...preparing. A Digimon of his power needs much preparation. You'll not get an easy victory from him."

I finally regained my nerve and spoke again. "I'm sure we won't. But speaking of preparation, we really should be doing that ourselves."

He nodded, and gave a little wave. "Of course. I will leave you to your business."

With that, he turned and left, walking towards the exit.

"Okay that guy _really_ weirds me out," Lopmon said. I could tell he had been dying to let some sort of a comment out.

"I'm sure glad I'm not fighting him. Good luck Labramon."

Labramon snorted. "He's all talk. Krystal and I will wipe the floor with him."

I wasn't so sure. Not only did he have a crest, but he seemed to have a large amount of knowledge about it. I didn't doubt for a second that he could make use of its power. That wasn't a claim Labramon and I could make. Sure I had a crest, but I had no idea how to hell to get it to work. I guess that's why I let the next words slip out.

"Did you see his crest?"

I regretted them immediately. I sounded like some idiotic, ditzy, gushing idiot. At least I thought that I did.

Strangely enough it was Alex that responded.

"I couldn't help but notice it," he said. "I'd know that crest anywhere."

I almost broke my neck looking in his direction.

"What? You recognized the symbol."

"Of course."

I did not like the look on his face. He face had turned pale, he was shaking, and there were beads of sweat coating his face. His next words sent a chill through my spine.

"It's the crest of Evil."

"The crest of Evil!" I yelled. "How do you know that? No one really knows what the two dark crests look like. They were lost decades ago."

Alex shook his head. "That isn't true. My father used to own the crest of evil. That symbol is permanently carved into his brain. He described it to me once in vivid detail; I'm still not sure why. Regardless, that was definitely it."

I turned my attention to the exit Saqure had just walked through.

What the hell was going on here? Digimon bleeding, an evil force in the Digital world, and now the presence of some mysterious masked stranger who holds the crest of evil?

This went beyond instinct now; it was more than just a bad feeling. Something was definitely wrong. What was worse was that I felt this strange urge to find out what it was and do something about it.

Maybe everyone was right. Maybe I was just like my parents.

Labramon and I waited at our end of the arena. Meanwhile, the referee impatiently tapped his foot. He constantly glancing down at his watch. The crowd that surrounded the arena, waiting for the match to start, also seemed a little impatient.

"We can't wait forever," he said to me, his foot still tapping. "If your opponent doesn't show in the next minute, you'll win by default."

If was almost funny. Even he, with his ridiculous perkiness, was becoming impatient. It was too bad I was too stressed out about certain other things to appreciate it.

"Oh that will be quite unnecessary." Saqure said. His voice was somewhat muffled by the crowd, as he emerged.

"Dorugamon simply needed some extra time to prepare for the match."

Dorugamon? I hadn't heard of that one before.

The referee tapped his foot at Saqure. "I will remind you for the fifth and final time Mr. Saqure; it is strongly recommended that you are _one time_ for your matches. The coordinators in the tournament tomorrow will not be as patient as I - and where is your Digimon?"

"As I told you, he is preparing. I only went a little ahead of him. He should be here any moment."

Loud shrieking suddenly broke out behind Saqure. In a second the crowd parted, leaving a rather large gap. The gap was just large enough to let a particularly large Digimon through.

It was taller than your average adult human by about a foot or so. It had to be at least ten feet in length - from head to tail - though. There were some strange Digimon out there, but this was really weird. It looked like some kind of a fox-dragon. It was slightly hunched over on two legs, and had the overall body type of a dragon. However, it was almost completely covered in blue fur. Except for its muzzle, feet and neck; those were covered in white fur. It had a rounded dragon like jaw, but it's ears were pointed like a fox's. It's feet were a similar combination. They were shaped like the paw of a canine, but emerging from the tip were deadly, bright red, dragon-like claws. However, those claws were nothing compared to the scythe blade at the end of its blue-furred serpent like tail. Lastly, were his wings. They were mounted on his back, as they were with your typical fantasy dragon, and, like the rest of his body, were covered with blue fur; with the exception of the inside, which were a beautiful shining silver.

Saqure stepped aside, allowing Dorugamon to enter the arena. "You see, he is here. A Digimon of his size simply needs a great deal of preparation before a match."

I swallowed. "He's a Champion level I take it."

Gasps were exchanged throughout the crowd. They had seen a lot of amazing things at the tournament so far. Digivolution certainly wasn't common, but to see a Digimon at the Champion level in his normal state, that was unheard of, especially a champion of his size. Gatomon was currently the only Champion, who was a Champion on a regular basis.

"Why yes," he said, as if it was nothing. "You have a good eye masked one."

Now I _really_ didn't like this guy. Why hadn't I heard of this before? If a Digimon was in his Champion state on a regular basis, it would have made history. Yet this guy seemed to be a complete unknown to everyone here. Something was up, and my gut told me it wasn't a good something.

"I don't like this," Labramon whispered.

"Gee ya' think?" I whispered back. "This guy came completely out of nowhere. With a Champion Digimon he should be famous."

"It's not the Digimon's level that's bothering me. It's just giving me a bad feeling in general. I'm not picking up any emotion from Dorugamon at all; just zombie-like indifference. As a dog Digimon, I'm good at picking up emotions, but I'm getting nadda from this guy."

I took a quick look at Dorugamon to confirm Labramon's statement. She was right. There was something wrong with Dorugamon's eyes. He was just staring ahead into space. He wasn't responding to anything around him, and with the way the crowd was chattering about him, you'd think he'd respond to at least some of it.

"You're right," I said. "I don't like any of this."

"Excuse me!" the coordinator said. I jerked my attention back to the arena. "Are we ready to start yet?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry, ready when you are."

I quickly turned my attention back to the match. I was filled with new reason to stay in this tournament. Something was wrong, and I was going to make sure I stuck around in order to find out what it was. To do this I had to win the next match. Unfortunately I had just been thrown a major curve ball.

In my second and third match I did whatever I could to avoid using Shisamon, and had done so quite successfully. I had preferred to fight with Labramon in her rookie state and keep up with pure strategy. I planned to use Shisamon only as a trump card. If whatever strategy I was using didn't work, Labramon would Digivolve and we'd win the match through pure power. Unfortunately, with my opponent starting out the match with a Champion Digimon, my guaranteed win was out the window. I'd lost my trump card and, with it, a certain amount of comfort.

It didn't matter though. Shisamon was basically just a more powerful version of Labramon, and I had won using Labramon in the last few matches. I could win using her now. I was just using a different level of power. How different could it be?

"Let the match begin!"

"Labramon! You know what you need to do," I said, grabbing hold of my Digivice.

She grinned. "You bet I do."

"Labramon Digivolve to...Shisamon!"

For a moment Saqure stood wide-eyed at the Digivolution spectacle; he seemed amazed by it. He watched carefully, observing as the light shot from my Digivice, engulfed Labramon and caused her transformation into Shisamon. He moved his head about as the entire process occurred, as if he was taking in every detail of the change.

Frankly, it was weird.

"Attack Dorugamon!" he ordered. His demeanor suddenly changed. He was no longer seemed inquisitive or amazed. He was intense, and completely into the fight.

Dorugamon immediately responded to his master's order. His wings flared and he leaped into the air, coming down hard towards Shisamon. But Shisamon was quick, and nimbly leaped out of the way of Dorugamon's extended claws. They left large indents in the arena floor, but Shisamon landed a few feet away, completely unharmed.

I yelled out an order as quickly as I could. "Energy attack now!"

"Horn Attack!"

The unicorn-like horn on Shisamon's head glowed for a moment, right before firing a lightning bolt at Dorugamon.

"Defend!" Saqure ordered.

"Power metal!" Dorugamon yelled.

In a second the tip of Dorugamon's tail blade began to spark. It was electrified. His tail snapped forward, making direct contact with Shisamon's attack. The two attacks impacted, creating a small shockwave. Shisamon was nimble enough to dodge it, but Dorugamon took it's full force.

He went skidding across the arena floor. He looked a little phased, and had taken some slight damage from the blow, but he was relatively fine. In fact, the sparks surrounding his tail seemed to have even more powerful than before.

I made a mental note. No more electrical attacks. Dorugamon's tail acting like a lightning rod. It could absorb electrical attacks and then absorb the power so he could use it against his opponents.

Dorugamon's tail snapped forward! Shisamon opened her powerful jaws.

"Shisamon no! Get out of the way!"

The orders came too late. Shisamon did her best to get out of the way, but Dorugamon's tail moved like lightning, and the extra power Shisamon's Horn Attack had given it had only made it faster. The super-electrified tail struck Shisamon in the side of the head. She crumpled to the ground like a rag doll.

"Perhaps you are not as skilled as I thought," Saqure mocked. "Perhaps you were just relying on Digivolution too much. It's a pity that you're just as my colleague expected. A big fish in a small pond. Dorugamon - finish it."

Dorugamon pounced - red dragon claws outstretched.

"Shisamon now!" I ordered.

In a second Shisamon was on her feet. She easily leaped out of the way of the swipe of Dorugamon's claws. Dorugamon snapped at Shisamon in a last ditch effort to make up for her miss, but Shisamon was too fast. She easily dodged and bit back.

Dorugamon wasn't nearly as fast. Shisamon's jaws clamped onto her leg, and Dorugamon let out a howl of pain. Lastly, Shisamon gave a flick of her head and Dorugamon was sent crashing into the opposite side of the arena, next to his partner.

I laughed in triumph. "Big fish, small pond, my ass!"

I sensed a smile beneath his mask. "Impressive. Maybe I was right after all. I believe it's time to truly test your skills - Dorugamon, aggression level two."

Dorugamon was on his feet in a second. I had suspected as much; Shisamon was ready.

"Big energy attack Shisamon!" I ordered.

"Tiidyada!" Shisamon yelled.

Dorugamon was fast, so Shisamon didn't concentrate on power. She fired the attack as fast as she could. In less than a second a giant pink energy ball was flying at Dorugamon.

"Dorugamon defend!"

Dorugamon repeated what he had done with Shisamon's Horn Attack. His tail snapped forward and his tail absorbed the attack. He was still hit by the attack, as he was last time, actually he seemed to slide a bit further, but he still came out of it with minor damage.

"No fucking way!"

Saqure chuckled. "Or maybe I was wrong. You just made the same mistake twice."

I cursed myself. I was afraid that this might happen. Dorugamon could absorb more than just electric attacks. He could absorb energy attacks in general. That completely eliminated any form of long range attack, which was a shame considering how fast Dorugamon was. He could dodge any close range attacks. Not good. I needed to think of a new strategy quick.

"Attack!" Saqure instructed.

I didn't even need to give Shisamon and order, she knew what was coming. She leaped to one side, anticipating Dorugamon's tail to strike. Instead his jaws clamped onto Shisamon's leg. Shisamon attempted a counter attack, her jaws snapped at Dorugamon's neck. However, they never reached their destination. Dorugamon's tail hammered the side of his head. She didn't crumple this time. She stood strong, gave her leg a good tug, and freed herself from her opponent's jaws.

Shisamon retreated back to my side; she was not in good condition though. She had some nasty tic-tac-toe lines on the side of her head, and she was limping on one of her legs."

"Krystal," she said through gritted teeth. "I don't think this is going so well."

"No kidding. We've lost every advantage we used to have. He's fast, at the same level as you, and his Digidestined partner is actually a decent strategist. I'm beginning to think that our first three wins were a fluke."

"Don't say that!" she yelled. "We won because you're a good. You're smart, you thought up good strategies, and you'll think of another one."

"Maybe..."

"You're doubting yourself girl!" Saqure yelled.

Dorugamon struck before I even noticed he had moved. Shisamon's was slashed nose with his dragon claws. Shisamon yelped in pain and surprise, and launched an attack of her own. She fired another energy ball from her mouth. I couldn't stop her, she was attacking in anger. Once again Dorugamon absorbed the attack with his tail. He was slightly hurt by the attack, but was still relatively unhurt.

Saqure was laughing maniacally now. It was creepy. "You're losing it Consideration! First you doubt yourself, then you lose control over your Digimon."

"Shisamon!" I snapped. I felt a bit of shame the moment I opened my mouth. I wasn't mad because Shisamon had put herself into unnecessary danger. I was upset because she was making me look bad.

"Sorry," was her only response.

My brain raced. There had to be a way out of this. I ran my eyes over Dorugamon, searching for any possible weak spots. My eyes locked on one particular spot. The wings! A plan began forming in my head. Perfect! This was too perfect.

"Shisamon, go for the wings!" I instructed.

"The wings?" Shisamon questioned. "They're folded up, I'll never hit them."

"Just do it. Trust me."

That was all she needed to hear. She lunged, jaws bared. She was quick, but Saqure had heard our conversation.

He instructed Dorugamon accordingly. "Dorugamon jaws!"

Dorugamon's jaws snapped. It was a complete miss. The miss didn't matter, they had done what Saqure intended. Shisamon had to alter her course, and her jaws missed Dorugmon's wings. They did, however, manage to clamp onto a piece of Dorugamon's back.

Dorugamon started to panic, leaping around, limps thrashing.

"Wings!" Saqure instructed. "Blow him off!"

Dorugamon obeyed his partner and unfolded his wings. He began flapping madly, trying to blow Shisamon off. It was useless. Shisamon's jaws here incredibly powerful. It didn't matter how powerful Dorugamon's wings were, they would never be able knock Shisamon off. I was counting on Saqure not knowing that. So far so good.

"Okay Shisamon let go," I instructed.

Shisamon gave me a confused look, but she listened and let go.

It was at that moment that I noticed a change in Saqure's demeanor. He had figured out what I was doing. It was too late for him to do anything about it though. The second Shisamon let go and leaped off Dorugamon's back, it was way too late.

Dorugamon's wings were still flapping, and suddenly there was a lot less weight on his back. Dorugamon took flight; too bad for him it had been an unintentional flight. It spooked him, he stumbled mid-air, and came crashing face first into the ground - quite hard too.

I was pretty sure Dorugamon would be out after that, but a good strategist never leaves anything to chance.

"It's vulnerable Shisamon! Attack!"

"Tiidaiya!" Just as I thought, Dorugamon was still stunned from the crash to use his tail blade and absorb the attack. The attack exploded right on top of him.

"Dorugamon! Get up!" Saqure ordered.

It was no use, Dorugamon struggled with all his might, but he could not pull himself to his feet.

The coordinator/referee raised his hand. "And we have our winners! The Masked Digidestined and Shisamon!"

Shisamon breathed a sigh of relief, and returned to her rookie state. "That - was a tough match. I almost lost the Champion level there."

Saqure stared at me, arms crossed, laughing maniacally. "I can't believe it! You actually beat Dorugamon. I've met Ultimate level Digimon that have fallen to him. I am very impressed girl. You really are as strong as I believed you to be. Good luck in the tournament; I genuinely pity your future opponents." He turned and waved his hand at his Digimon. "Dorugamon! Let's go!"

"Uh sir..." the coordinator choked out. "Your Digimon has sustained heavy injuries. I can get a team to carry him out on a stretcher."

Saqure's head snapped towards the coordinator. "You will do no such thing!" He practically made the building shake with the volume of his voice. "Dorugamon can walk."

"But sir -"

"I said - Dorugamon can walk!" Saqure then turned his attention to his Digimon. "Now walk!"

Pitifully, Dorugamon somehow managed to muster up enough strength to pull himself to his feet, and he limped out of the arena. He didn't do it very fast though. I had never seen anyone limp on both legs.

The crowd was too shocked at Saqure's behaviour to marvel at how incredible the match had been. Even I had to admit, if I had been watching, I'd be swarming all over myself. I used that temporary moment of silence to slip away from the crowd to the bathroom - a more private spot.

The mask was off the second the door closed, and I chucked the leather jacket to Labramon. "Hide this would you? I've had enough of this Masked Digidestined stuff for one day."

I sighed, leaned over the sink, and let the water run.

"Was kind of a tough day, huh?" Labramon asked.

I splashed some cold water on my face. Damn did it ever feel good.

I nodded a response to Labramon's question then followed it up. "We better rest up though. It's going to be even worse tomorrow."

I was forced one last time to retreat into my Masked Digidestined outfit. There was some red-tape gobble-dee-gook that I had to take care of so I could compete in the tournament tomorrow. The second it was done I shed the outfit and got into my regular street clothing.

Labramon and I hung around the tournament a little longer to watch Alex's final match of the day. It wasn't nearly as exciting as my match.

He went up against some girl about our age with a Terriermon. The match didn't last long; Alex wanted to ensure a place in the real tournament, so he instructed Lopmon to Digivolve right away. The little Terriermon didn't last five seconds.

And thus the preliminaries, and my first day in the Digital Combat tournament, ended. Was it ever nice to be home. My dirty, smelly, roach-infested home. I never thought I could actually miss the place. Labramon and I collapsed onto the bed right away, and welcomed the beautiful state known as sleep.

I think it was about four in the morning when I was woken by the telephone ringing. I felt too drowsy to try and respond. I waited for two rings. It stopped after that. Good, Cam picked it up.

Normally I would have turned over and gone right back to sleep, but there was something in my gut told me that I should pick up.

Groggily, I reached to the rotary dial phone on my night stand - something I had picked up at a garage sale for a quarter. I began to wake up slightly and slipped one finger under the receiver, covering the connection button. With my other hand I lifted the earpiece to my ear. I removed my finger from the connection, and covered the receiver with that same hand.

I heard Cam's voice on the line first.

"- found a way in?"

"Yes," a familiar voice said. It was Sean, former elite Digidestined. "And I'm going in tonight."

"Not alone you're not!" Cam yelled. "I'm not letting my best friend face that kind of danger alone."

"What? You and Dobermon? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is in there? You wouldn't last a second with just a Champion. Your brother had an Omega and-"

There was a definite change in Cam's breathing after that last comment.

"Sorry," Sean said.

"It's fine - and I don't care about that. I can't leave you go alone. Besides what makes you think you'd do any better than Kris and Jenn?"

"Because we'll be prepared for this, and I'm the only one that can. We need a veteran Mega going in there. Matt and Tai need to stay and guard the real world, and aside from them Skullmammothmon has the most experience at that level."

"You could still use some backup."

"For the last time! You're not going. What about Krystal?"

"She's fourteen now. She can take care of herself for a couple of days."

"First of all, it won't be a couple of days. Not in the real world anyway. The time line is completely screwed up. I could be gone for a few days, and decades could pass here. Regardless, that's not what I'm talking about and you know it. She's already lost two parents. You want her to lose a third?"

It was then that I realized that I had stopped breathing. I, and exhaled.

"She won't -"

"You don't know that!" Sean said firmly. "It's been a decade and a half since anyone's been in there. We don't know what we're up against. We have to send our strongest warriors in there, and right now, that's me. I only called because we're having a meeting about it in about an hour. Izzy wanted you to be there."

"Yeah of course I will," he replied. "I have to be back before the kid wakes up though. I don't want her to know what's going on - not yet."

No goodbyes were exchanged. I heard the click the receiver; my receiver soon followed. I dove into bed, pulling my quilt over my head. I held the thing so tightly to my face I could taste my own breath.

The door creaked open, just enough for Cam to look inside. In an instant it was closed again. I relaxed slightly. I could just barely taste my breath now.

I yelled a muffled curse. I felt moisture on the blankets covering my cheeks How many more fucked up shit was going to be thrown at me. I'd had enough in the last twenty-four hours to last a life-time.

I looked towards the picture of my parents I kept on my night stand.

I spoke to it. "Is this what it felt like to you guys? Did you want the responsibility?" I laughed at that last comment. "Responsibility? What responsibility. There's still a whole team of elite Digidestined more capable of battling evil than me. They've been doing it since they were children; their Digimon can reach the Mega level. I'm just some temporary amateur combatalist. I have no place in any of this."

I laughed again and screamed out a muffled "Bullshit!"

I couldn't explain it, but I knew - I had a role to play in whatever was about to go down. Call it gut instinct - I don't know - but I was going to get involved; I just knew it.

I shrunk even deeper under the covers. "I want no part of any of this," I squeaked out.

I jumped at the sound of a strange, yet familiar voice. "You shouldn't have been born the daughter of elite Digidestined then."

It took me about two hours to realize the voice was my own.

And with that the preliminaries are over. I apologize if my portrayal of Dorugamon is inaccurate. I know nothing about him. I just wanted a cool Digimon for Shisamon to fight in this battle so I went on the net looking for pictures of Digimon I hadn't heard of yet, so I only know what he like, and the names of a few of his attacks (which means I don't know how he uses those attacks). I hope I got the relative size right. Though even if missed completely, this is my interpretation of a single picture, and it allows a little more originality into the whole story. I have been looking forward to writing the next couple chapters for quite some time. The reason the last couple took so long was because the story hasn't really started to progress yet, so I haven't had a whole lot of interest in it. However, in the next couple chapters it actually gets going, so I should get it up relatively soon.

Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Tournament, Initial Rounds


	8. 6 Labramon Vs Mushroomon

Well what do you know, I'm back. I'm not sure how long it's been since I've updated, but I'm sure its been a couple months. Work on this story has been slow because, to be honest, I'm getting tired of it. I do intend to finish it though, so no worries. I just may wind up ending it earlier than I probably should. I have my reasons.

Anyway, you've waited long enough, enjoy Chapter 6

--------------------------

**Chapter 6: Labramon Vs. Mushroomon**

It was the second day of the tournament, and I felt sick. I was paranoid as hell. My eyes darted back forth to every person surrounding me. There sure were a lot of people.

I stood, along with the other fifteen comabatalists that had qualified for the tournament, on the battle floor. What had recently been several small battle rings had now been converted into one large ring. The bleachers that surrounded the arena were full. I had heard tickets to the tournament had been very difficult to get. Every last seat was filled. I feared every last one of them; regardless of how insignificant they may seem.

Questions raced through my mind, as I examined, one-by-one, the thousands of individuals watching me. Did they have something to do with Digimon becoming biological? Were they working with Saqure? Were they hiding something from me like my uncle was?

I knew it was paranoid, I knew it was irrational, I knew that my suspicions were undoubtedly false. It didn't matter. My anxieties were getting the best of my good judgement today. I was scared, so I let the paranoia take over. It was driving me insane.

Labramon nudged my leg with her nose. "Relax, you were getting better about all this yesterday. You were enjoying it. What happened?"

Did she really have to prod like that? What was bothering me was none of her damn business! I could handle the betrayal of my closest and dearest relative on my own.

It was so frustrating! I wanted scream! I didn't, it was better to just keep it all inside.

I shook my head. "I don't know, bad memories I guess."

"Bull!" Labramon yelled. "You were dealing with that problem yesterday. You had a certain look on your face when you were dealing with bad memories. This is something different - what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I snapped. "Just leave it okay."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine - for now."

Alex laughed. "She's just nervous about the tournament." He said to Labramon. "You know Krystal, she's always been a little closed off. She doesn't do well with crowds. Especially crowds that are putting their full attention on her. And I'm sure all those television cameras don't help either." He turned to me. "Don't worry about it. Try to ignore the people watching you and just enjoy the tournament - you'll do fine."

It took quite a bit of strength not to laugh at that last comment. "You'll do fine," as if I was worried about how I was going to do in this tournament anymore. That was the last thing on my mind. I didn't even need the money anymore. I continued to stay in this tournament for a greater purpose. Unfortunately it was that "greater purpose" that was tearing my mind apart.

Something horrible was going to happen today. I could feel it in my gut, and as much as I hated it, I needed to be here; not only to find out what it was, but to do whatever I could to deal with it.

Damn sense of duty!

Suddenly, the building's lights cut off, and the chatter in the bleacher immediately died down. Only a small portion of the stadium, which was illuminated by a spotlight, was lit up. This was all followed up by the flutter of large insect wings echoing in the darkness.

I laughed and rolled my eyes upon hearing the sound. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Tentomon - Izzy's Tentomon - quickly fluttered into the spotlight, and landed on the battle floor.

"Greeting combatalists and fans!"

His announcement was followed up by a cheer from the crowd. I rolled my eyes again, and this time without laughing.

"Welcome to the fifth annual Digital Combat tournament. I will be your handsome and talented Master of Ceremonies." The little insect Digimon took a bow. "As I'm sure most of you know, Izzy normally hosts these things, but unfortunately he's...um...busy...at the moment..."

I twitched at that pause. I thought back to Cam's phone conversation last night.

Tentomon went on. I tried to listen to him. "...so all you lucky folks get to see my pretty little insectoid mug instead!"

There was a slight chuckle amidst the crowd at that last remark. Tentomon quietly groaned, obviously expecting a larger reaction to his attempt at a joke. Ignoring it, he went on with his speech. He began to fly again, hovering a couple feet off the ground.

"This proves to be one of the most exciting Digital Combat tournaments ever! And I'm not just saying that because it's something we say every year! This year we have some very interesting Combatalists in the tournament."

He flew to the right side of the battle floor where the spotlight now illuminated one of the combatalists.

"I'm sure you all know our reigning champion - Adam!"

Adam was about my age, though he was quite tall for fourteen. He was several inches taller than me in fact - and man was he cute. He had the the thickest, most beautiful head of blonde hair. It flowed down to his shoulders like - like - sexy flowing things - er something. Lastly, he was also very - uh...well built. _Very _well built.

I gave my cheek a smack to stop the grin that had almost appeared. Those thoughts hadn't just gone through my head had they?

Oh! And his Digimon was a Crabmon.

The crowd gave an eruptive cheer at the mention of his name. And he revelled in it! He threw his hands up in victory, as if he had already won the tournament.

"You can all look forward to me kicking total ass in this tournament," he declared. "You know you've got to pity any the jokers here that go up against me."

A large portion of the crowd seemed to agree. They cheered their heads off at that last remark, especially the females. Amongst the cheers were several cat calls, and "I love yous," to which Adam responded by blowing kisses.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Alex. "Pathetic. Does he do this every tournament?"

Alex laughed a response. "Sure does. He's been an ego maniac ever since he won the third tournament."

I stole a glance at Adam's showboating. "Is he really that good?"

Alex laughed again. "I seriously doubt it. Crabmon is just one of the few Digimon who can Digivolve. Adam orders him to Digivolve at the beginning of every battle. Few Digimon nowadays can stand up against a Champion. I doubt he has any strategy in mind. He relies on power alone, and because there hasn't been another Champion to fight him, he's never lost. Izzy, and any other elite Digidestined that ever chose to compete retired after the second tournament."

I gave an understanding nod. "Ah, big fish in a small pond syndrome huh?"

"Yeah, I wonder which one of us will get the chance to knock him on his sorry butt."

I shrugged. "Who knows. Still, for a an arrogant asshole, he's pretty -"

I stopped myself. What the hell was I thinking? Well, I knew what I was thinking. I was thinking this guy was hot. But what was I thinking almost saying it out loud.

Alex and Lopmon cocked an eyebrow at me in confusion, while Labramon just laughed.

"He's pretty - what?" Alex and his Digimon said in unison.

"Nothing - nothing." I said quickly. "Just - just thinking out loud."

They still looked inquisitive, but that seemed to be enough to calm them for now. I did however, need to give Labramon a kick to stop her from laughing.

Adam finally finished taking in the crowds cheers, and Tentomon's introduction was allowed to continue.

"You know Adam," Tentomon said. "Normally I would agree with you, but we have several powerful combatalists this year; many of which have powers that rival your own."

In an instant, the spotlight flashed off. My eyes didn't get a second to adjust to the darkness before I was blinded by the spotlight. All eyes were now on Labramon and I. Tentomon quickly zoomed over to the centre of the battle floor where we stood, hovering above our heads.

"Allow me to introduce your competition Adam," he said. "The Masked Digidestined!"

The crowd gave a cheer. It wasn't nearly as loud as kudos they had given Adam, but I still seemed to have some fans out there.

"Not much is known of this masked combatalist. We do however know that she is very skilled. She breezed her way through the preliminaries thanks to one special ability that the two of you share -Digivolution! However, there is more to her power than just that. She not only holds a D3, but a crest as well!"

I fought the urge to swat that bug. The extra attention was annoying, but I certainly didn't wanting him blabbing that I had a crest. That little tidbit of information was only supposed to get me into the tournament, and the explosion of surprised gasps didn't make me feel any better.

Paranoia filled my mind. Did they suspect who I was? This wasn't a comic book after all. Anyone who really knew me could see who was really under this mask. And if they did, would they put two and two together? Would they figure out that if I had a crest and D3, I was Kris and Jenn's daughter? That was the last thing I needed. Maybe entering this tournament was a bad idea.

Tentomon concluded my introduction. "She is truly a force to be reckoned with."

The spotlight shifted again. This time to Alex and Lopmon, and, like he had done for both Adam and I, he moved to hover above their heads.

"And the power of Digivolution doesn't stop there! Here we have Alex and his partner Lopmon! They recently Digivolved to the champion level during the preliminaries!"

Alex seemed to have a fan base himself. A portion of the crowd gave him a loud cheer. He handled it a lot better than me. He took a graceful bow at the applause, soaking in the kudos.

He was certainly enjoying all of this. He was different than Adam though. Adam took the applause like an arrogant jerk. Alex was simply appreciating the fame he didn't often get.

Tentomon went on. "However, there's more Digivolution to come!."

The spotlight shifted once again. It illuminated another kid our age, there was a Monodramon at his side. He looked to be having about as much fun as I was. Like Alex and I he seemed to have a group of fans cheering for him, however I doubted he even noticed them; even if he did, he didn't care. He stood with his arms crossed, eyebrows scrunched in an intense, yet confident, look on his face as he stared at the floor.

"RJ!" Tentomon yelled, fluttering over to the newcomer.

Alex and I exchanged confused looks.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

Alex tilted his head as he stared at RJ. "I'm not sure, but he looks familiar."

"This is a special treat for us," Tentomon said. "RJ too holds a D3 and crest, which he inherited from his parents: Rob and Emily, two of the elite Digidestined."

"That's it!" Alex yelled. "That's Robert! My cousin."

I laughed. "Your cousin? How could you not recognize your own cousin."

"Well - it's been about five years since I last saw him. There was an incident with my aunt - his mother - about four years ago. I'm not sure of the details - she and my uncle got separated, or divorced - or something, and since Rob and my father never really got along, we haven't really visited since then."

"Hmmm," I said. "Four of the Digidestined children are here at the tournament."

"Yeah," Alex replied. "Quite a coincidence."

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." I said quickly. "Just thinking out loud again."

"Okay," he said doubtfully.

"Needless to say, we have quite an impressive lineup this year," Tentomon announced. "So far we have three combatalists with both a D3 and a crest, and at least three whose Digimon can reach the Champion level. Impressive, right?" The crowd cheered a response. "That's not where it ends though. The combatalist I am about to introduce is even more impressive than that!"

Once again the spotlight shifted. I almost peed myself when I saw who the spotlight now highlighted.

Saqure!

Impossible! I eliminated him in the preliminaries.

It sure looked like him anyway. He was dressed in the same pitch black gi-like clothing Saqure was, mask and all. There was one subtle difference though. The eye-domes on his mask were orange instead of purple, as were his belt and wrist bands. That subtle little difference could mean it wasn't Saqure. He did say he had a "companion."

"Introducing Fonce!" Tentomon announced. "Not only does he hold a D3 and crest, like many of his potential opponents, but what makes him truly special is his Digimon!"

"Well what do you know," Alex said, as he stared in Fonce's direction.

It was then that I noticed what the big deal with this guy was. I had been so focused with Fonce himself I hadn't even noticed.

It was a Wizardmon! That was strange on a number of levels. Not only was his primary form a Champion, but a Wizardmon no less! No Wizardmon had existed since Myotismon had destroyed the original twenty-eight years ago. Myotismon had done the impossible that day. He had actually killed a Digimon. That had _never _happened before. Not even Izzy had been able to figure out how he had done it.

Regardless, Wizardmon's death almost three decades ago had flushed his data from the digital gene pool. None had Digivolved into existence since.

Tentomon went on with his speech about how amazing Fonce was. I didn't think he was so amazing. The only thing I sensed from that guy was pure evil. It was the same feeling I got from Saqure.

Regardless, I wasn't listening. I drifted away from my surroundings, and escaped into my mind. Another complication had just been added to an already complicated situation.

Not good! I didn't need another thing to worry about. I felt like my world was falling apart. It seemed like there was something wrong with everything I looked at, and frankly I was getting sick of it! It wasn't just this tournament anymore. It was life in general. Hell, I didn't even feel like I could trust my family anymore. If I got an uneasy feeling from Cam, I had even more reason to suspect Fonce and Saqure. These two were obviously more than just suspicious looking combatalists. There was something sinister behind them.

I didn't need this! I wanted to scream! I wanted to go back to the day I was only worrying about getting money for my uncle. Was that really just yesterday?

Labramon gave me a sudden nudge. "Krystal! You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?" I asked, once again shaking myself back into reality.

"Staring off into space like that, but it's worse this time. You're sweating, twitching, and shaking. What's wrong."

I shook my head in an attempt to throw off the symptoms Labramon had just described. "Nothing. I'm just nervous about the tournament."

"Once again -bull! This is much more than simple stage fright. Something's wrong. I know some weird stuff is going on, but I can tell there's something you're not telling me."

I turned my head shamefully away. "Look, could you just leave it for now."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, go ahead and close up on me."

I suppose I could have said something, but I didn't really have the strength to open up to her right now. For now I'd just let it go. Maybe later, when the time was right, I'd tell her about Cam - maybe. For now I just gave my head a shake and turned my attention back on the tournament.

_Focus Krystal_, I told myself. _If you're going to find out what's going on, you need to stay in the tournament, and that's not going to happen if you don't focus._

Tentomon was just finishing up his introduction of the less-important combatalists.

"Now that you all know the combatalists..." he announced. "...now we'll find out who will be fighting each other."

At that moment, the spotlight illuminating him shut off, and the giant plasma screen scoreboard lit up.

"Allow me to turn your attention to our board!"

The screen split into two images. One of which were eight tournament brackets - leaving room for sixteen participants. The second image were pictures of each of these sixteen participants, including Alex and myself. The image changed again, and for a moment only the tournament brackets remained. That is until the images appeared next to them.

"Now our computer will randomly select the combatalists' place in the tournament."

The pictures suddenly began to flash, changing between the sixteen different pictures. The flashing gradually slowed until they stopped completely, with each picture lying next to a bracket, determining who would fight who.

My picture wasn't difficult to find. I was in the first match - fucking fabulous.

"And the battles are decided!

"First is The Masked Digidestined and Labramon vs. Tony and Mushroomon!

"Second is Gary and Impmon Vs. Allan and Biyomon!

"Third - David and Betamon Vs. Adam and Crabmon!

"Fourth we have Josh and Goblimon Vs. Ian and Damemon!

"Fifth is Alex and Lopmon Vs. Erica and Kokuwamon!

"In in our sixth battle we have Billy and Candlemon Vs. RJ and Monodramon!

"Seventh shall be Kenta and Gomamon Vs. Jack and Kunemon!

"And last but not least we have Wendy and Hagrurumon Vs. the mysterious Fonce and Wizardmon!"

Tentomon paused for a moment to catch his breath before he went on. "We will allow our competitors a ten minute break. Then we will begin our first match. Good luck combatalists!"

Tentomon fluttered to the side of the battle floor as the lights flickered on.

A Mushroomon! This had to be some kind of a joke right? How on earth did he make it to through the preliminaries?

It was true Mushroomon were powerful in groups, but alone they were pathetic. They didn't do much more than release spores, and slow moving spores at that. I might as well have a buy again.

With things settled down for the moment I, along with the other combatalists, made our way to the participant's box at the side of the arena. The participant's box was a temporary roofed in area, where the combatalists could easily watch the battles. It was kind of like the dugout at a baseball game.

I took a seat on the hard wooden bench inside the box. Labramon leaped up beside me. As uncomfortable as it was, it was relaxing enough for me.

"Kokuwamon," Alex said, as he and Lopmon sat down beside us.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Alex jerked his thumb to a woman on the end of the box; she had a Kokuwamon at her side. I looked up at the giant screen. Yep, she was Alex's first opponent. I recognized her. She was my Digital Sciences teacher. Though, to be honest, I didn't really care. I had more sense to say that out loud though.

Lopmon laughed. "Looks like a walking tazor to me."

I sighed, and coldly spoke. "Don't underestimate your opponents."

"She's right," Alex said. "Kokuwamon don't look like much, but their electrical powers are unmatched by rookie Digimon."

"Not to mention their speed," I added. "Most Champion Digimon are slower than them. They're admirable opponents. You might even have trouble with them as Turueimon, which is more than you can say about my opponent."

Lopmon crossed his arms and grunted. "Someone's being a bit hypocritical."

I sighed and shook my head. "Completely different. I know what Mushroomon are capable of - which isn't much. I'm not judging a book my it's cover."

Labramon grunted. "I wouldn't say that."

Choosing to ignore Labramon, I placed my hands behind my head and leaned back on the bench. I had a few minutes, and I planned to use every one of them to relax. Not that I would need to. I doubted this next battle would be very stressful. Unfortunately I was only able to relax for about a minute.

"_You're _the Masked Digidestined? You've got to be kidding?"

Reluctantly, I opened one of my eyes. The voice belonged to that Tony kid; he and his Mushroomon were standing over me.

"Is there anything you'd like?" I said, glaring at him with my one open eye.

"No, not really," he said smugly. "I'm just checking out my opponent before the match."

"Yeah, yeah, that's very um - admirable. Now, our battle isn't for another couple of minutes. Please leave me alone until then."

I closed my eye, hoping to relax. Unfortunately it wasn't going to happen; Tony's voice tore into my head once again.

"You know, you think a combatalist with your skill would be preparing for an upcoming battle."

Sighing, I opened my eyes, and turned my head in his direction. It looked like I was going to be forced into actually talking to this guy.

"I am preparing," I said.

He grunted. "Looks like you're relaxing to me."

"Relaxing is preparation," I responded. "It isn't good to go into a battle when you're tense."

Tony laughed and shook his head. "You've got to be kidding; that's ridiculous. First of all, tension is a good thing. It makes you more aware of what's going on, and quickens you're response time. Secondly, your just sitting around and relaxing like an idiot - you're not even thinking of the battle."

"Uh no-" I said, getting very annoyed. "First of all. Tension may make you make decisions faster, but if you're not relaxed, you make the wrong ones. Secondly, I only think of a battle when it's worth thinking of. You're little ball of fungus is hardly a match for my Labramon."

He grinned and grunted again. "You know, I've seen you fight. You have incredible skill. I was actually worried about going up against you. But now I see you're no different from that Adam kid. You're arrogant - you're a big fish in a small pond, and that's exactly the opponent we prepared for. Mushroomon and I are going to mop the floor with you."

"Attention," Tentomon announced, as all turned their attention to the battle floor. "Our first battle will now begin. Will The Masked Digidestined, Tony, and their Digimon please make take their positions on the battle floor!"

I snorted. "Well, it looks like you'll get your chance."

Quickly, I stood up and pushed my opponents out of the way as I took my position. I had done it so abruptly, it was seconds later Labramon reached me.

Tony let out a cocky laugh as he and Mushroomon took their own position, opposite mine, on the battle floor.

"You're getting upset," he mocked. "Typical of an true amateur."

I clenched my fists. "I'll show you who's an amateur."

My head snapped upwards, where Tentomon was fluttering overhead.

"Will you start the battle already!" I snapped at him.

"Oh well -" Tentomon jerked back in surprise. "Yes! If you are both in position, and are - er - ready to fight, you may begin Digital Combat!"

At Tentomon's less than confident announcement, the crowd let out a powerful cheer. Not that I cared; my attention was locked onto that arrogant jerk and his pathetic little Mushroomon.

I acted immediately; Tentomon had barely finished announcing the match when I yelled out. "Labramon attack! Go all out! Show that fungus no mercy!"

She bolted! Teeth bared, and letting out a menacing growl.

At the first attack, Tentomon began giving the play-by-play. "The match begins with a direct assault by the Masked Digidestined and Labramon! I've seen those two fight before, and I must say, I do not envy that Mushroomon! Labramon's powerful jaws have dealt some heavy damage to many a Digimon. Why in my days battling on that floor, I've felt my share of Labramon jaws clamp onto my shell, and if this Labramon is as powerful as most others, Mushroomon is about to experience a world of pain!"

Tony acted quickly. "Dodge!" he commanded.

Mushroomon aimed his hands at the ground and shot out a stream of spores, propelling him into the air. Labramon's jaws snapped powerfully onto nothing but air. That didn't stop her though, she stopped short and lunged at Mushroomon just as he was landing. She charged once again with jaws ready to snap.

"Wow!" Tentomon announced, as Labramon charged. "I've never seen that before! Mushroomon are not known for their speed, but it seems that Tony has found a creative way to use his Mushroomon's spores like a rocket booster in order to speed up a normally slow Digimon! Will he be able to do it again. Labramon is pretty quick herself, and dog Digimon don't tire easily."

"Incapacitate it NOW!" Tony yelled, as if in desperation.

He was right to look so desperate. Labramon was too fast. Mushroomon wouldn't be able to dodge forever. Labramon was too fast, and her jaws were too powerful.

In fact she was just inches away from landing a bite when -

"Inhibitor spore!" Mushroomon yelled.

It was as if he exploded! A cloud of spores burst from his body surrounding a small area around him, which, of course, included Labramon. She immediately froze, putting an immediate end to her attack, taking the full force of the explosion of spores.

The cloud of spores was small, but ridiculously thick. I couldn't even see past it to see Tony. I did however hear is ear grinding laughter.

I felt a mixture of annoyance and fear shoot through me. What had that bastard done to Labramon. Mushroomon were old Digimon, so I knew all of their attacks; and that last one was completely new to me.

I was relieved to see that when the cloud of spores cleared, Labramon was fine. She just stood in front of Mushroomon with a look of surprise on her face.

"Labramon!" I yelled. "Are you okay? What did does spores do? Are you poisoned? Paralysed? Confused? Sleepy?"

Labramon quickly snapped at me. "Stop naming RPG status conditions, and give me a minute figure that out!"

I froze and gave Labramon a moment to look herself over. When she had finished she chuckled.

"I feel completely fine," Labramon said with a sly grin. "That spore didn't do a thing. It must have been a blinding attack."

I turned that possibility in my head. It seemed possible. I trusted that if anything was wrong with Labramon she would be able to figure it out, and she wasn't showing any symptoms that inhibiting spore usually cause. She was fine; that spore could only have been a blinding attack.

"It looks as if Tony has just made a vital mistake folks," Tentomon announced. "He released a blinding attack, which incapacitated Labramon for a few seconds. However, for some reason, he did not take advantage of it."

Tentomon was right. Why hadn't Mushroomon attacked? He had the perfect chance. There was something to that spore, something that neither Labramon were seeing. Tony really should have ordered Mushroomon to attack.

Even now, when with Labramon acting overconfident, and me trying to figure all this out, Tony wasn't taking advantage of it. She just stood there, staring at us with an arrogant grin.

He was up to something, but damned if I knew what it was.

The audience surrounding us wasn't helping either. They cheered my name, encouraging me to attack. As much as I enjoyed the support, it was distracting.

I had no plans of disappointing them though. I'd have to just continue the battle normally. "Enough of this! Labramon attack! Physical assault!"

Once again, with teeth bared, Labramon lunged.

"Dodge!" Tony ordered. "Try to wear it out."

Once again Mushroomon fired a stream of spores at the ground, propelling him into the air, and once again Labramon's jaws snapped at nothing, and Mushroomon landed a few feet away.

"Once again an amazing display of spores and aerobatics!" Tentomon said. "Mushroomon has once again dodged Labramon's powerful jaws. Can he keep it up?"

I smiled at Tentomon's last words. I knew the answer. Of course he couldn't. Labramon had come closer to Mushroomon than she had before. Not only that, but Mushroomon's stream of spores had fired him a shorter distance than the last time. It was Mushroomon that was wearing out, not Labramon.

"Try again Labramon!" I instructed. "It can't keep that up forever."

Labramon charged for a third time, reaching Mushroomon in no time, and her jaws quickly snapped shut.

The crowd gasped, and Tentomon winced as Mushroomon fired his third get stream. He avoided Labramon's third attack by millimetres, and when he landed he was less than a foot away from his opponent.

"That's enough Mushroomon," Tony said. "It's not going to wear out. Go to plan B."

Mushroomon nodded. "Right."

"I don't know what plan B is," I said. "But I'm not going to let you use it. Labramon! It's tired - attack! It's mushy little body won't withstand your teeth."

For a fourth time, Labramon charged with teeth bared. Mushroomon acted quickly. He raised his fist toward Labramon and fired a stream of spores right at her.

"Ha!" I laughed. "That won't stop her."

"Those aren't the same spores girly," Tony said, chuckling.

I suddenly realized he was right; the stream of spores began to change. It began to take the shape of something - the shape of a fist!

Before Labramon could even respond the spore-first plowed right into her, sending her rolling across the battle-floor, and finally coming to a stop at my feet.

In an instant, I was on my knees beside her. "Are you alright."

She struggled to her feet. "Yeah fine. Was that really a cloud of spores that hit me? It felt like I ran into a brick wall."

I looked up as I heard both Tony and Mushroomon chuckle. Mushroomon laughed especially loud, as he waved his hand through the air. The spore-fist hadn't faded away yet. It remained attached to Mushroomon's arm as if it was an extension of his body.

I - along with everyone else in the arena, stared in awe as Mushroomon victoriously waved his new arm around.

"I-I can't believe this," Tentomon said in disbelief. "Mushroomon has somehow used his spores to create a new, more powerful arm! And judging by how far Labramon rolled, this new arm has incredible strength."

Tony continued laugh. "We thought you'd like that. But it's not over yet. Mushroomon complete the transformation.

I couldn't help but take an intimidated step back as Mushroomon raised his arm above his head, raising the spore-arm with him. Then he raised his other arm, and fired a second stream of spores. That second stream soon formed into a second, and equally powerful spore-arm.

Then, as if things couldn't get any stranger, Mushroomon began to levitate into the air. No - he wasn't levitating - he was releasing two more streams of spores from his legs! Those two streams, soon formed two giant - spore legs.

The "transformation," had tripled Mushroomon's size. He low loomed over our heads.

"This looks like it's going to be a little tough," Labramon said, her voice full of fear.

"How - how?" I stuttered.

Tony laughed arrogantly. "You like?"

"Why this is simply amazing!" Tentomon announced. "Mushroomon has done more than just form an arm out of his spores. He's formed two arms, and two legs. Why - he's got an entire spore exo-suit!"

"That's impossible!" I yelled. "Mushroomon can't use their spores like that! Mushroomon are among some of the older Digimon, and I know them like the back of my hand. I've never heard of them doing anything like this."

"That's your problem," Tony said. "I've watched your fights, and there's no denying that you know your stuff. However, I've also noticed when some new attack comes up, you don't know what to do with yourself. Like your battle with Floramon. You knew nothing of the rainbow pollen attack. Hell, you didn't even know about Dorugamon's existence when you fought him. You've got your history down, but that's all you know. Digimon are living creatures, and like any living creature, they change, they adapt - they evolve. Of course they're going to learn new moves.

"That's why I'm going to win this fight. My Mushroomon is different than those of our parents' day. It can do a whole slew of things the old Mushroomon couldn't. Spore solidification for example."

"That thing won't stop me!" Labramon said, charging the new and improved Mushroomon.

"Labramon wait!" I yelled. "We don't know how powerful that thing has become."

Too late, there was no way I'd stop her know.

Tony grinned and spoke. "Crush it."

I didn't even have the time to at least try and call Labramon back. Mushroomon's spore-first came crashing down. Fortunately, Labramon was quick, and was able to leap out of the way of the giant fist and it's incredible power came down on the battle floor. When Mushroomon lifted his fist a sizable hole had been made in the battle floor.

Tony laughed that annoying chuckle once again. "I should probably mention, that with this 'spore suit', Mushroomon has strength equal to that of a Champion-level Digimon."

Labramon and I grinned at each other.

"Champion level huh?" I said, placing my hand on my D3. "Good, then it'll be a fair fight when I do this!"

Quickly, I unclipped my D3 from my waist, and pointed it at Labramon, and fired the Digivolution light straight at her.

"I was hoping I'd get to do this," Labramon chuckled as the light engulfed her.

I was ready to give Shisamon the order to attack as soon as the light cleared. There was no way those spore-limbs could stand up to Shisamon's jaws, and on the odd chance that they did, her energy attacks would rip them apart.

The light soon cleared. I began to yell out my instructions.

"Shisa- " I froze in mid-sentence, as I stared at my partner, who wore a shock of disbelief that matched my own. She hadn't Digivolved at all! I was still staring at Labramon.

Labramon looked over her undigivolved body. "What - the - hell?"

She turned towards me, shooting me a confused look. I only shrugged. Did I do something wrong? I hadn't done anything I didn't always do.

Throughout all of this Tony was laughing up a storm. "You figure it out yet? The attack I made earlier doesn't seem so pointless now, does it?"

I froze, as I put it all together. Mushroomon's explosion of spores earlier! They had-

"You jerk!" I yelled. "What did you do to Labramon!"

He continued to chuckle. "Don't worry it's not permanent. Normally the inhibitor spores are used to stop attacks that allow a Digimon to increase it's size. Like when Gotsumon adds pebbles on the ground to its body. See, when a Digimon increases it size it adds new data to itself. It's the same concept thing with Digivolution. The inhibitor spores coat the Digimon's data, temporarily weakening it's adhesiveness. That stops them from adding new data, which, quite conveniently for me, inhibits Digivolution."

Labramon shot me a concerned look. "What do we do now."

"Try moving!" I yelled.

Labramon screamed and leaped out of the way, just barely avoiding the giant spore-fist as it crashed into the ground.

"That's it!" Tony laughed maniacally. "Crush it! Crush it!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

One after the other, a fist came crashing down, and each time Labramon let out a yelp before she leaped out of the way.

"I can't believe this!" Tentomon announced. "Tony has just discovered a very creative way of stopping Labramon Digivolving, and now Labramon is desperately trying to dodge an onslaught of attacks from Mushroomon's spore-fists! What will the Masked Digidestined do now that she has lost her trump card?"

"That's it Labramon keep moving," I instructed.

Tony was beginning to get aggravated. "That mutt of yours can't dodge forever girl."

I grinned, and chuckled at my opponent. "Actually she can. Dog Digimon, like regular dogs, have very good endurance. Labramon could do this for hours without getting tired. Can you say the same about fungus-boy there?"

He wasn't chuckling at me anymore. He just stared at me through clenched teeth.

"Mushroomon! Stop missing! I said crush it."

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Mushroomon responded. "This thing's quick."

"Stop trying and hit it!" Tony ordered. "Those fists do more than just crush things."

Mushroomon's eyes opened wide. He had just realized something.

"Careful Labramon," I said. "They're up to something."

No sooner than those words left my mouth, Mushroomon attacked! His spore-fist suddenly exploded, creating blinding mist of spores.

WHAM!

The second fist struck while Labramon was blinded, and she rolled across the ring like a rag-doll.

I couldn't believe how fast it had happened. It baffled me, Mushroomon didn't have that kind of speed. Unless he let it out all in one burst. But that meant-

I stopped strategizing and turned my attention back to Labramon. My plan was useless if she had been knocked out by that last hit.

"Ugh," she grunted as she struggled to her feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"My head is ringing but I'll be-"

WHAM! WHAM!

The spore fists struck! Labramon was hurled into the air by the blow. Mushroomon had reformed his other fist and attacked while Labramon was wounded.

"That's it!" Tony ordered. "Keep moving! Don't stop hitting it!"

I felt the wind hit me as Mushroomon rushed forward. I was amazed at how fast he was going. He was tiring slower than I thought.

His spore-fists struck again and again. Labramon was being hit from fist to fist like a beach ball! Okay, no problem, this could actually work in my favour. I just had to get Labramon free of those fists.

"Labramon, fire a Retrieve Bark at the ground."

I crossed my fingers. At this point I wasn't even sure if Labramon was conscious, let a alone capable of hearing me. I lucked out; a little pink energy ball crashed into the ground - right into one of Mushroomon's spore-foot!

It didn't destroy it, in fact it didn't even come close. But it did knock enough spores loose to spook Mushroomon, causing him to drop Labramon.

"Move!" I ordered. "Get over here next to me. Quick, you don't have much time."

She didn't do it very quickly, but she managed to leap forward, and took her place next to me. She was in worse condition than I thought. It could still work, but we only had one shot at this.

I double-checked Mushroomon. He stood holding his spore-arms confidently. Damn! I still couldn't be sure my plan would work. I needed to check something.

"Fire Labramon!" I ordered.

"Retrieve Bark!"

"Block it Mushroomon!" Tony ordered.

"Raaargh!" Mushroomon grunted, giving a mighty heave of his spore-arms and used them to block the energy ball.

I smiled. This was absolutely perfect.

"Attack Labramon! Go for the head!"

One shot. Labramon used what little energy she had and charged Mushroomon head on.

"Big mistake girl!" Tony yelled. "Your Digimon is too tired. This last hit will finish it." He gave Mushroomon a nod. "Finish it."

Giving a loud grunt - to my great relief - Mushroomon swung his mighty spore-fist at Labramon. But he did it too slowly! Labramon leaped, and landed on the fist. She then used it as to spring forward and-

"Aaaaah!" Mushroomon screamed in horrible pain as Labramon's jaws clamped onto his head.

That was it. All four of the spore limbs faded away, and the two Digimon fell to the ground. Labramon released her death-grip on Mushroomon's head, flipped over, delivered a swift kick to Mushroomon's head, and gracefully landed on her feet.

The kick sent Mushroomon rolling towards his partner - he lay there motionless.

Tony immediately knelt at his parnter's side. "Can you form the spore limbs again."

Mushroomon struggled to speak. "I-I don't think so."

"Of course you can't. You took two nasty hits there." He took Mushroomon into his arms and stood up, looking me straight in the eyes. "We're done here; Mushroomon's had enough; we surrender."

With a look of shock on his face, Tentomon fluttered down to Tony and Mushroomon. "Are you sure? As long as Mushroomon is conscious, you may continue the match."

Tony shook his head. "It's only a matter of time before he loses consciousness anyway. Continuing would be pointless, we've lost."

"That's it!" Tentomon announced, raising one of his insect-like hands. "Labramon and the Masked Digidestined are the winners!"

Tentomon's words send an enormous cheer through the crowd. They cheered. "Mask! Mask! Mask! Mask!"

I tried very hard not to roll my eyes. I _really_ didn't need this.

In a second, Tentomon was in my face, shoving a microphone into it. Where the little guy got a microphone was a mystery.

"Congratualtions Masked Digidestined. I must admit for a moment I thought Tony was going to take the match. How on Earth did you manage to turn it around?"

I took a step back, and spoke hesitantly into the mike. "Well-I-uh - I noticed that Mushroomon was moving unusually fast, so I figured he was using a lot of extra energy. Not to - er- mention that -er-uh-those big -spore fists had to be pretty heavy. All of that had to be tiring it out, and - uh - once it was tired enough I knew it wouldn't be able to stop a head on assault. Which - well - it uh - didn't."

"A remarkable strategy!" Tentomon replied. "I have no doubt that this girl is going to go far."

"Indeed she will."

I quickly turned my head in the direction of the voice. It was Tony, he stood right next to me. I hadn't even noticed him move forward. He looked away from me, towards the crowd.

"You did a good job," he said, speaking in an emotionless voice. "You preyed on, identified, and attacked the one weakness in Mushroomon's spore exoskeleton. We worked on that technique for months, but Mushroomon could never get used to the weight of those fists. Using them wears him out too quickly. I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but you did. Regardless -"

He stopped suddenly, and began to walk away. Quickly, I turned and grabbed hold of his shoulder. He stopped.

I tightened my grip on his shoulder. "But?"

He continued to look away from me as he spoke. "But, you have one vital weakness yourself. You have clearly studied Digital history. You know it well, perhaps a little too well. That - girl, is your weakness. You are unable to respond to any new skills and techniques, you cannot adapt. You've learned, nor do you seem to wish to learn, anything knew about Digimon. If you had did, you would have been able to deal with Mushroomon's spore exoskeleton immediately.

"It baffles me really. How could any combatalist could not want to learn more about Digimon. Yet you - you seem to be stuck in the past. There is something within you, perhaps something bothering you, that is preventing you from learning anything new. Whatever it is, you must get over it. You were fortunate this time, but if you are unable to get over this, you will never become stronger, and you are destined to defeat."

With that said, he freed his shoulder of my hand and walked towards the seating area.

"Don't lose girl," he yelled as he left. "I can take some comfort in losing if I know I lost to the champion!"

Tentomon, Labramon, and I stood flabbergasted as he walked away. Tentomon was the first to shake it off and get on with the tournament.

"And that concludes the first match of the tournament!" he announced. I stepped down from the battle floor and Labramon and I made our way back to the competitor's box, while Tentomon continued his speech. "May I please ask the next two..."

"Alright guys!" Alex said. He placed a hand on my shoulder, congratulating us as we reached the competitor's box. "I knew the entire time you'd win."

I couldn't look at him. I only stood motionless and stared ahead, coldly.

"Krystal?" he said. "You okay. You won, you should be happy.

Annoyed, I slapped his hand off my shoulder. "I don't feel like I won. I got lucky, I've got something to learn."

Continuing to look away from him, I kept walking and took a seat on the bench. It looked as if he was about to say something to me, but Labramon stopped him. She knew I needed to be left alone. I'd thank her later if I felt up to it.

I cursed myself. Tony's words had actually gotten to me when they really shouldn't have. I couldn't stop the words from echoing in my head. "...if you are unable to get over this, you never become stronger, and you are destined to defeat."

It shouldn't bother me. Sure I recognized the flaw, I knew it had existed for a long time. I even knew what it was that was stopping me from learning about Digimon. It was painfully obvious to anyone who knew me. Yet now I actually wanted to get over it. I felt the need to become stronger. I could not afford to be defeated!

However, why did I feel this need. It wasn't for the tournament, that was for sure. I had all the strength I needed to win the tournament. Whatever it was, it was for something greater than all of this.

But if that was the case, why did it bother me that I didn't have this strength. I didn't care how great this cause was. I wanted no part of it. I had no intention in following in my parents footsteps. I didn't need to worry about shedding my weaknesses, and becoming stronger, nor did I want to, because I had no intention of using that strength. My involvement with Digimon ended with this tournament. Screw Izzy's training! I was done.

Yet, I knew I wasn't. My gut was bothering me again. The strength I lacked, was needed.

And so I was bothered.

Stupid Digimon!

-------------------

Actually I first intended to make the entire first round in this chapter, but as always it ran longer than I thought. I'll probably finish up the first round of the tournament in the next chapter. The tournament itself is starting to bore me, and I'm excited on moving onto the next part. I'll probably be updating more often once I do. As always I would GREATLY appreciate reviews, if not to improve my writing, to at least let me know that SOMEONE is reading this thing - it helps to motivate me to get it written faster. Hopefully you'll see an update within a month or so. No promises though. This story is no longer a priority to me.

Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Round One Continues


	9. 7 Round One Continues

And up goes another chapter. Fortunately I actually got it up at a decent time. No waiting three to six months, I think it only took a month this time. Good for me. I worked really hard trying to get this one done because I wanted to update before I went up to Winnipeg to start my fourth year of university tomorrow. And it looks like I did - just barely. I actually didn't have to cut it into two chapters this time either. Seven battles, one chapter, not bad if I say so myself. Anyway, I'll save anymore babbling until the end of the chapter. Read on

Oh yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This story is for my own fun and amusement, and anyone who reads it. I'd rather not be sued thanks.

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: Round One Continues**

"Bada Boom!"

Impmon held up a single finger and pointed it at his opponent, firing a ball of energy. Biyomon quickly took to the air to avoid the blast. This was followed up by a counterattack.

"Spiral Twister!"

Impmon chuckled and effortlessly dodged the attack - right before he conjured up an Infernal Funnel attack. Biyomon was now trapped within a small tornado of fire.

"Kill it," Gary - Impmon's partner - ordered.

He was, of course, referring to the Infernal Funnel. Soon the attack died down and Biyomon fell to the ground covered with scorch marks.

"What an unusual tactic," Tentomon announced. "That Infernal Funnel attack could have won Gary the match, but for some reason he called it off."

Alex curiously tilted his head as he watched the match. "You think he saw something no one else did?" he asked.

I sighed, and casually leaned back on my bench. "He saw jack-shit. He's toying with her."

I hadn't intended to watch the match, but that last match had shaken me. And Tony's "advice" hadn't relaxed me any. I wanted to see how good this Impmon was. Plus I was unfamiliar with that species; they were a new breed. As much as I hated to admit it, there was wisdom in Tony's words. I needed to learn more about newer Digimon, especially if since I was going to be fighting the winner fo this match.

I needn't have worried. Neither of them were very good. Allan had decent skill and a gutsy little Digimon, but all-in-all he had no special quirk that could throw me off. A perceptive person could effortlessly see the holes in his strategies. Meanwhile, Gary, though quite skilled, was too arrogant for his own good. Even before that Infernal Funnel attack, he had opportunities to win the match, which he didn't take. All simply because he wished to torture Allan's Biyomon for a little longer.

He was lucky he was only going up against that unskilled Biyomon. A combatalist who actually knew what they were doing could easily take advantage of that.

Alex leaned forward on the bench, watching the match intensely. "Are you sure? This is a big tournament. There's a lot on the line. Why would he give up a chance to advance when he had it?"

I placed my hands behind my head and rested my weight completely on the wall behind me. I closed my eyes for just a moment.

"She's right," Labramon said. "That Impmon is laughing way too much. It's a sick kind of laughter. There's no doubt what he's doing."

I let my body relax onto the wall just a bit more ."Some people are just like that Alex. They don't take things seriously when they should; not that this tournament is anything to take seriously."

Alex and Lopmon laughed, taking that comment as a joke. Labramon grunted and gave me a kick. She was always good at reading me.

"Bada Boom!" I heard Impmon yell.

"Oooh," Alex said. "That's got to hurt."

"And that's it!" Tentomon announced.

I immediately shot up in my seat, while my eyes shot open. Impmon stood on one end of the arena, chuckling maniacally with his partner. Biyomon, on the other hand, lay virtually lifeless in her partner's arms, covered in scorch marks.

"Biyomon has lost consciousness! Impmon is the winner!"

"Ah I missed the best part!" I whined.

They had finished the battle sooner than I predicted. I would have been watching otherwise. Maybe I had overestimated their arrogance. It wouldn't be the first time I had been wrong about an opponent. I'd have to watch that. Snap judgements like that had almost cost me the match last time.

Lopmon shuddered. "You should be glad you missed it - not pretty. Those two are ruthless. I'm glad I don't have to fight that Impmon next."

Labramon chuckled. "I am. I'd love to knock'em off his high horse."

I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees, while studying Gary and Impmon as they made their way back to the competitor's box.

"Don't underestimate them," I said in response to Labramon's comments. "He might be able to back up that arrogance."

Labramon laughed. "Oh come on! You saw the way he fought. He didn't take a lick of it seriously."

"Well yeah," I said hesitantly. "But still..."

My thoughts were interrupted by Tentomon's announcement.

"And with that, we have the end of the second match. Will the participants of the third match please step up to the battle floor? Let's hear it for David and Betamon, and their opponents, the reigning champs, Adam and Crabmon!"

I watched as David and Betamon walked straight out of the competitor's box onto the battle floor. However, Adam and Crabmon seemed to be taking their time. In fact, I hadn't seen them since introductions.

Suddenly a loud cheer went through the crowd, and a spotlight was cast towards the top of the bleachers. There stood Adam, Crabmon at his side. They were making their way down the bleacher stairs, while all the way down, he was soaking up the crowds' praise; he threw one hand in the air and cheered himself.

I sighed and shook my head. "What the hell is he doing up there?"

Labramon tilted her head as he stared at Adam's show. "Did he walk all the way up there just so he could make a fancy entrance?"

Alex shook his head in response. "Nah, the reigning champ gets a private box to watch the fights. That's where he's coming from." He laughed as he thought about Labramon's comment. "I wouldn't put it past that guy to do something like that though."

Meanwhile, David looked none to happy with Adam. Clenched fists, red face, gritted teeth. Yep, definitely angry.

"I hope he gets his ass kicked," Lopmon said. "I hate showboating."

I smirked at that last comment. "But you gotta love irony."

My smirk grew as Lopmon gave me a dirty look, and Labramon gave me a half smile; the first one she'd given me in awhile.

Adam, finally finished with his little act, took his position on the battle floor. He gave a chuckle and grinned at his opponent.

"Well, Tenty," he said to Tentomon. "Let's get this match started. I'm sure all these people are eager to see me win."

"Oh shut up already!" David yelled. "Is this a joke to you? I worked hard to get to this tournament, and you're treating this like it's nothing; like you've already won. Just because you happen to be related to a few powerful Digidestined doesn't give you an automatic victory."

Adam continued to smile his arrogant grin, and playfully shook his finger at his opponent. "Tsk, tsk, a little cranky are we? And my parents aren't just any old Digidestined. They're Dan and Janine, part of the elite team. I inherited their powers, including a D3 and a crest. I may gloat, but I don't exaggerate. I am every bit as powerful as they are. You must not have seen me fight in earlier tournaments, or you'd know that.

"Oh, and I treat this match as a 'joke,' as you put it, because that's what it is, especially with such an unworthy opponent."

At that last comment, David's red face went up a shade. "You're a disgrace to combatalists everywhere! This tournament used to be honourable, back in the day when even the elite would compete. But ever since you entered it's been nothing but a joke. I'm going to enjoy this! I'll show you who's unworthy - Betamon!"

At his partner's command, Betamon jumped forward to the centre of the ring.

Meanwhile, Tentomon hovered nervously above the four participants. "Well - er - uh - Start the match!"

The moment the words left Tentomon's mouth, Betamon sprung forward.

"Hit it with your horn Betamon!" David ordered. "Full force! Just like we practised!"

Betamon, still flying towards Crabmon, curled up into a ball, horn pointed forward. The ball shape sped up Betamon's momentum, he flew forward at incredible speed!

However, as fast as that was, Adam seemed to react even faster, I was surprised. In a second, his hand snagged his Digivice and pointed it at Crabmon.

"Now Crabmon! Digivolve!"

"Crabmon Digivolve to...Ebidramon!"

I was amazed at how fast it happened. Never had I seen a Digimon Digivolve so quickly. I had barely seen the light engulf Crabmon. It was like he was a small blue crab one moment, and a giant red lobster the next.

Betamon was still flying at him. However, he needed little defence. Ebidramon just raised one of his claws, and the Betamon cannonball bounced harmlessly off it.

Betamon hadn't even landed before David was giving another order. "Bounce! Hit him again!"

Still curled up into a ball, Betamon hit the ground, and bounced back, once again aiming his horn at Ebidramon. Except now, with that added bounce, he was moving even faster.

"Bubbles!" Adam ordered.

Responding to Adam's orders, Ebidramon reared up and fired a jet-stream of bubbles from his mouth. The jet-stream hit Betamon dead on. The stream itself wasn't very powerful, but it was enough to blow Betamon back. He landed harmlessly a few feet in front of Ebidramon.

Betamon immediately uncurled himself. The bubbles had clearly disoriented him. His eyes were glazed over, and he was stumbling about.

"Be-Betamon," David stuttered, as he stared in disbelief at his partner.

"Finish it!" Adam ordered.

Ebidramon suddenly shot forward with remarkable speed! I had never heard of an Ebidramon moving that fast on land before. His skinny little lobster legs were a blur. His claw was even faster.

WHAM!

Ebidramon's claw came crashing down on Betamon's head.

It was as if the room froze. The entire stadium just stared, unmoving, at the little rookie Digimon trapped under Ebidramon's massive claw. Adam was the only one who had any reaction at all. He stood up straight and crossed his arms.

He brought his fingers to his lips, and kissed them as if he had just tasted something sweet. "And that, is how it's done." He jerked his head at Ebidramon. "I think it's had enough buddy, we're done here."

With that, Ebidramon lifted his claw off his stunned opponent and turned to his partner, immediately returning to his rookie state.

"Betamon!" David yelled in concern, as he rushed to his partner's side.

Betamon was in horrible condition. He lay, wide-eyed, the only movements he made were tiny little twitches. Ebidramon must have been holding back when he hit him. A full force hit from an Ebidramon claw could easily kill a rookie Digimon.

The hushed moment finally ended and the crowd gave out a mighty roar, cheering Adam and Crabmon's name. Responding to the crowds loss of silence, Tentomon broke his own shocked state and fluttered down to Betamon and David.

After a thorough inspection of Betamon, Tentomon held up his insect-like hand. "He's out cold! Adam and Crabmon are the winners."

Adam had apparently suspected as much. He and Crabmon were already walking up the bleacher stairs. Large members of the crowd rushed from their seats to meet him. Adam ate it up, he stopped and gladly accepted their kudos.

"See I told you," Alex said, laughing and shaking his head. "No skill at all. He just relies on the power of Digivolution."

I turned towards him, tilted my head in confusion. "_That's_ what you've been talking about? I think you're underestimating him."

"What? Are you nuts?" he said, jerking his thumb at Adam. "Look at him. He's full of himself - just because his Digimon can Digivolve."

I laughed. I didn't disagree that Adam was full of himself. Even now, he was standing in the bleachers, bragging about his last battle. And surely exaggerating all the hard work he put into this tournament. The guy had a big head, he thought he was the best simply because he hadn't ever had any real competition. But there was definitely more to him than flash.

"He's got a big head alright," I said to Alex. "But behind all that there is definately skill."

"Skill?" Alex said, completely baffled. "Where we watching the same fight? All he did was Digivolve immediately, and use that power to overwhelm his opponent. Same thing he always does."

I sighed. "Maybe. But did you see how he executed that Digivolution. It was flawless. I'd never seen, or even heard of, a Digimon Digivolving that quickly. Adam accessed his power and gave it to his Digimon at a rate I've never even heard of. Not only that, but Crabmon's recovery time was incredible. Usually a Digimon needs some time to adjust to their new body, even if they've Digivolved hundreds of times. But Ebidramon seemed to take to it like the change was natural, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to block that first hit so easily."

Lopmon stared at me as if I had said something profound. "She's right," he said. "Whenever I become Turuiemon, I feel strange for a few moments. Like my body isn't my own. It takes me a second or two to get used to the fact that my arms and legs are longer, and that my body is bigger before I'm really able to do anything, but Ebidramon reacted as soon as he emerged from the Digivolution light."

I nodded as I watched Adam in the bleachers, still soaking up his fans attention. He was bragging to a group of younger kids that had surrounded him. He was giving them a pep talk on how they could "become just like him someday."

"The guy's definitely done some Digivolution training. Both he and Crabmon have gotten incredibly comfortable with the sudden change of power it provides. I don't think even our parents achieved that in their day. Behind all the flash is a skilled combatalist. He just hasn't had much of a chance to show what he can really do. His opponents don't have the power last very long."

Alex crossed his arms and grunted. "I still think he's just a blowhard."

I laughed as I continued to stare at him. "No one's arguing with that. He's just a skilled blowhard - a cute one too."

Suddenly I felt six eyes lock on me. I cursed myself. I hadn't just say that did I? Hell just thinking it would have been had enough.

I struggled to wipe the grin off my face, and replaced it with a scowl; one which quickly wiped the grin off Alex and Lopmon's faces. They avoided my gaze after that. Labramon wasn't so easy. I gave her a swift kick. She giggled and let it go.

I grunted and spoke gruffly to all three of them. "Just shut up and watch the next match."

After Betamon was carried off to seek medical attention, Tentomon announced the beginning of the fourth match. I didn't bother to watch it. The two combatalists and their Digimon were nothing special. They used basic attacks and techniques. It was your average rookie on rookie battle.

I didn't even need to see their strategies, I wouldn't have to face either one of them anyway. Whoever won this match would fight Adam in round two, and I was confident he could defeat either one of them. I was starting to feel a bit better. Round one wasn't even over yet and I already knew my next to opponents. Impmon, in the quarter finals, and Crabmon in the semis. I felt a plan forming in my head. It would take a little extra work during the intermission, but I'm sure both Labramon and I could handle that. I'd be able to stay in the tournament and keep an eye on things.

Still though, I felt there was a part of me that still wanted to lose. A part of me that felt overwhelmed by everything. Overwhelmed by the pain these creatures had brought me, by the responsibility of having to deal with whatever was going on, and worst yet, everything that might happen in the future. I hadn't forgotten my conversation with Izzy. I tried to, but it kept creeping back into my head. That along with everything else that was bugging me. There were times I felt okay, but then there were the other times. The times I wanted out of this place so bad I could just scream!

But those moments would pass. I'd suck it up, ignore the feelings and try to lose myself in the tournament.

I had to admit though - that Adam had made it a lot easier to do so. His blow hard antics were annoying, yet pleasantly distracting. I grinned just at the thought - then immediately slapped the side of my face.

I scolded myself - you're not a ditz Krystal! Stop thinking about that guy and think about - about what? My parents? My duty? My future? No thanks, he was so much better to -

I slapped myself again. I didn't want to think like that either. I was not some teenage ditz. Focus on the tournament Krystal. The tournament!

I opened my eyes just in time to see Goblimon's club come down hard on Damemon's head. Damemon stood in shock for a moment and then fell to the ground.

"Oh a crushing blow from Goblimon!" Tentomon announced. "Will Damemon be able to recover?"

The little blue Digimon struggled to get to his feet, but in the end it was too much, and he collapsed.

"Oh it looks like that's it for Damemon!" Tentomon said. "Goblimon and Josh are the winners, and will go on to face Adam and Crabmon in the quarter-finals!"

With that match completed, Alex anxiously stood up. There was an enormous smile on his face.

"Time for the fifth match," he said. "It's about time."

I was about to say something to tease him, but held myself back. This was his moment, even a well intentioned joke wasn't appropriate here.

Instead, I just asked. "Excited?"

"You bet I am," he said, not even noticing my sarcasm. "I've been dreaming of being a part of this tournament for years. And now, not only have I gotten to participate, but I'm actually in the real tournament. Not just the stinkin' preliminaries. The actual tournament. I love this sport!"

I bit my tongue. That last comment made it hard not to make fun of him. But still, I held true - I'd let him have his momenht.

The battle floor had finally been cleared out, so Tentomon made his next announcement. "We're halfway through the first round, and already things have been very exciting. That being said let's start the fifth match! Can Alex, Erika, and their Digimon partners please take their positions on the battle floor!"

Alex didn't hesitate, he bolted to the battle floor. He moved so fast he had to skid to a stop as he reached his position. Lopmon could barely keep up with him.

"Well we've got an enthusiastic one here," Tentomon said. "Your opponent hasn't even left the competitor's box yet."

In fact, in the short amount of time Alex had taken his position, Erika had only found the time to stand up. She started moving to her position, and stopped as she reached the box's doorway - right next to me. Her partner, Kokuwamon, hovered eerily beside her, emotionless.

"You're skills really surprise me..." she said turning to me. "...Krystal."

I jerked in surprise. I wanted to slap myself as soon as I did. Regardless, I tried to play it cool.

"Excuse me?"

It didn't work, that subtle little jerk had given me away. She simply laughed at my pathetic attempt to cover it up. Luckily she spoke softly, only I - and possible Labramon - could hear her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret. It wasn't that hard to figure it out you know. Your attitude gave it away. I've only seen one person with a Digimon partner show such a negative attitude towards Digimon. I always wondered why exactly you hated Digimon so much." She turned her gaze away from me before she spoke her next words. She spoke them softly. "It's because of your parents isn't it."

I felt myself freeze up. I didn't even care how she figured out who my parents were. The strange thing was, now, I actually wanted to answer. I actually wanted to confide in her. This woman had always irritated me in class, always pushing me to have more of an interest in Digital Science. She always said I had so much knowledge, I should use it. But now - now there was so much comfort in her voice. It felt kind of nice.

I felt overwhelmed with emotion, so I didn't say anything. I just turned towards the battle floor and stared.

"You could only be Kris and Jenn's daughter," she continued to speak. Now I wish she would shut up. I had enough going through me. She didn't, she continued to speak.

"I used to go to high school with your parents. Your grandparents told me what happened to them. I'm sorry." She turned to me and smiled. "I can't believe I never noticed it before. You look just like your mother, and you have your father's spirit; strong, yet introverted - and somehow timid, all at the same time. It's those very qualities that make you a natural in this sport. If you could just get over a couple weaknesses, you could become unstoppable. Don't forget that." She took a step out of the box. "Now if you excuse me, I have a match. I look forward to seeing you in the finals."

She started to walk forward, but she stopped when she heard my voice.

"You know-" I said, she turned eagerly towards me. "My friend is really good. You might not do as good as you think."

She smiled. "I think you'd be surprised at what I can do."

Those were our parting remarks; she turned away and took her position, opposite Alex, on the battle floor. Her Digimon hovered just in front of her.

"Now that both of our competitors are in place, let the battle begin!"

I felt the mood suddenly change. Erika had been so calm when she had spoken to me, but now she was all business. I could sense all of her attention shift towards the battle.

Her Digimon, however, was a different story. He hadn't changed at all. He continued to hover in front of Erika, wearing an emotionless face as cold as the metal he was made of. Of course, all Kokuwamon were like that.

"Okay Lopmon," Alex said. "This battle is different than the preliminaries. We're not going up against amateurs. This girl made it to the tournament for a reason. She won't fall prey to simple teasing."

"Right," Lopmon nodded. "Good old fashion strategy this time."

For the longest time neither of them did a thing. For what had to be, at the very least, five minutes, they just stood there staring at each other.

Tentomon was getting anxious. High above the battle floor, he circled the "battle."

"Both competitor's seem to be preparing for the match," he said. "I'm sure there's a lot going on in their minds right now. Unfortunately without the ability to hear it, the match is very boring."

"Ladies first," Alex said.

"I was just waiting for you. I thought I'd give you at least one chance to make a move. This match won't last long enough for a second."

"If you insist," Alex said with a smirk. "Ice it Lopmon!"

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon yelled, firing his attack.

A bright blue beam of ice sailed straight towards Kokuwamon. Neither Erika nor Kokuwamon seemed concerned. Erika simply grinned at the sight of the attack. While Kokuwamon, as always, was emotionless. Regardless of how they felt about it, the attack was closing in. Erika gave her command with a single word.

"Go," she said pointing forward.

The command finally given, Kokuwamon shot forward like a missile. In an instant, he electrified himself and broke through the Blazing Ice attack unharmed. Alex didn't have time to react, Kokuwamon was moving too fast. Fortunately Lopmon's instincts were enough.

Closing his eyes, he turned sharply to the left, throwing one of his massive ears forward. Kokwamon collided with it and became tangled within.

Alex reacted to the new situation quickly. "Slam it!"

Reluctantly, Lopmon swung his head around. His ears hit the ground, and Kokuwamon with it. He gave his head another jerk, and slammed Kokuwamon into the ground again.

Erika cursed. "The ears must be insulated Kokuwamon! Amp up the juice!"

Suddenly a muffled sizzle could be heard beneath Lopmon's ears, followed by bright flash of light. For a moment Kokuwamon's silhouette could be seen within Lopmon's ears. Lopmon let out a horrible scream massive jolt of electricity shot through him.

"Hold on," Alex said. "We can't give up our advantage. It can't keep this up forever."

Erika let out a laugh at Alex's words. I didn't doubt why.

"Let it go!" I yelled to my two friends. "Kokuwamon produce electricity on a daily basis. It can keep up a charge like this for hours."

"You heard her!" Alex said.

"Rah!" Lopmon grunted, and with all his strength, gave his head one last jerk. This time he flared his ear and released Kokuwamon, sending him rolling across the battle floor.

"Strike!" Erika ordered.

Kokuwamon responded immediately, and shot forward; he was electrified as before. This time Lopmon didn't dare use his ears for defence; he took Kokuwamon's attack head on! The metal bug plowed right into Lopmon's stomach; not only hitting him like a missile, but sending another jolt of electricity through him. Almost immediately he did a backflip and landed a few feet in front of Lopmon, who now stood gripping his stomach and staggering for breath.

Kokuwamon's assault was far from finished. He lifted up a metal arm and fired a jolt of electricity at Lopmon.

"Lopmon!" Alex yelled, his voice filled with concern.

What Lopmon did next was nothing short of amazing. Despite Kokuwamon's last assault, he managed to muster enough strength to leap several feet into the air. Before he began to descend he puffed out his ears and began to glide, circling above Kokuwamon.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Nice one buddy. Now that you've got the high ground - open fire!"

"Blazing ice!" Lopmon yelled, firing another blue beam at Kokuwamon.

Erika yawned, and gave Kokuwamon his next instructions. "No counter-attack this time, just dodge."

Kokuwamon did just that. His metal insect wings buzzed, and he effortless flew out of the way of Lopmon's attack. The attack caused a small dent in the battle floor, but Kokwamon was unharmed.

That didn't stop Lopmon from attacking though. "Blazing Ice! Blazing Ice! Blazing Ice! Blazing Ice!" Lopmon fired a volley of Blazing Ice attacks at Kokuwamon, but none of them even came close to hitting him.

"Okay _now_ counter-attack!" Erika suddenly ordered, as the last Blazing ice hit the ground.

As usual, Kokuwamon didn't hesistate to obey his masters orders. He shot upwards, towards Lopmon, his body completely electrified.

Fortunately Alex thought quickly. "Blow it away, try that technique we practiced."

"Tiny tornado!" Lopmon yelled executing his newest attack.

With his ears still extended Lopmon began to spin at an incredible speed. So much so that he did indeed look like a tiny tornado.

It was too late for Kokuwamon to halt his attack; he was moving too fast! He plowed right into the Lopmon tornado; the force of which sent him crashing into the ground.

Unfortunately Kokuwamon's charge had it's effect on Lopmon as well. A portion of his electricity seeped into the tornado, and gave Lopmon a decent shock, forcing him to stop the tornado and fall to the ground. He still, however, had enough energy to recover and land on his feet.

Unfortunately though, it didn't look like Lopmon would be able to continue this match for much longer. He stood staring down Kokuwamon, barely able to stand up. He stumbled on one leg, and was panting heavily. The last couple of hits must have drained most of his energy.

Kokuwamon, on the other hand looked no worse for wear. As Lopmon stood there panting, Kokuwamon both effortlessly, and emotionlessly, pulled himself to his feet.

Despite how bad things looked for him, Alex chuckled. "I have to admit, you're better than I would have thought."

Erika laughed at Alex's comment. "Of course I am. Kokuwamon and I have been fighting since before you were born. And those were in the days when these fights were life or death. I'm sure you heard of the incident when Digimon were appearing all over the world. That's when I became Digidestined. And even then, as a newfound Digimon, without the ability to Digivolve, Kokuwamon was still able to hold his own against Champion level Digimon. Do you want to take a guess how much better we've gotten in twenty-four years?"

"Not really, I'd rather see for myself," Alex said with a big grin on his face. He reached for his Digivice. "We'll see how much truth there is to those words. Lopmon - Digivolve!"

Erika's eyes went wide with surprise, as Lopmon was engulfed with the Digivolution light.

"Stop it Kokuwamon!" she ordered.

Too late! The process had already begun. That didn't stop Kokuwamon from trying though, obeying his master's orders he electrified himself and shot forward.

"Lopmon Digivolve to...Turuiemon!"

Kokuwamon moved as fast as he could. He shot into the Digivolution light before it cleared away. I cringed and turned away. I wasn't sure I wanted to see what had happened next. The newly Digivolved Turueimon had precious little time to recover from the Digivolution and still deal with Kokuwamon's attack. I doubted he'd be able to do both.

The light began to clear away, but before it did, a loud clank could be heard from within it. I breathed a sigh of relief; I knew what that sound meant.

Sure enough, when the light had cleared, there stood Turuiemon, holding his arm in front of his face, blade up. Kokuwamon was clamped onto it. Turuiemon had successfuly blocked the attack. Better yet, in his Champion state, Alex's Digimon seemed to be withstanding the electricity emanating from Kokuwamon's body.

"Alright!" Alex cheered. "Nice one Turuiemon!"

I didn't like the sly grin that had just appeared on Erika's face.

She spoke a single word, as if announcing her victory. "Perfect."

"Use your other blade!" Alex instructed Turuiemon. "Cut it down and finish this match."

Turuiemon raised his other arm, and flipped out his second blade, hoping to claim victory. Unfortunately Erika had other things in mind.

"Zap it Kokuwamon!" Erika yelled. "Full blast!"

BZZZZZAAAAAAP!

The electricity emanating from Kokuwamon's body was suddenly amplified ten fold! It short through Turuiemon's blades and straight into his body.

"Ah jeez!" Turuiemon screamed, as he gave his arm a jerk, throwing Kokuwamon from it. The little metal bug stopped himself in mid-air and fluttered just in front of Turuiemon.

"Ow!" Turuiemon snapped, as if the jolt was just a minor shock, even though it clearly had hurt him more than that. "I only felt that shock for a second, but damn! That really stung."

Erika burst out laughing. "Those metal blades conduct electricity pretty well don't they?"

Turuiemon rubbed his arm. "Jeez, I'll say. That's some pretty tough juice for a rookie."

Erika continued laughing. "Of course it is. Kokuwamon have some fo the most powerful electric attacks out there. It's metal body help electricity flow through it. And those blades of yours only speed that process up."

Turuiemon's face suddenly jerked, as if he had realized something. "That's right. They do don't they?"

"Yes, they do," Alex repeated. "Flip them back Turuiemon. They'll only hurt us."

Turuiemon grinned slyly, and shook his head. "No."

"What?" Alex said, taken aback at his Digimon's defiance. Frankly, so was I. Turuiemon/Lopmon could be a smart ass, but he was always very loyal to Alex. I couldn't understand why he would ever disobey him.

"Take this!" Turuiemon yelled, taking a swipe at Kokuwamon with his blades.

Kokuwamon, not having been given an order, did not counter-attack, he simply dodged the attack - quite effortlessly at that.

"What are you doing?" Alex yelled. "I said pull the blades back. If you keep them out you're going to lose us the match."

Turuiemon ignored the orders, and took another swipe at Kokuwamon. The little bug effortlessly fluttered out of the way again.

"I know what I'm doing," Turuiemon said to Alex. "Trust me." He took yet another swipe, only to miss again. "Come on you little bug! Fight back! Too afraid to do anything without your master's say so."

Erika sighed and shook her head. "You heard him, Kokuwamon. Fight black - grab a hold of that blade and shock'em."

Kokuwamon did exactly what he was told. As Turuiemon took another swipe at him, he clamped himself onto Turuiemon's blade and let loose with another full blast electricity jolt.

"No! Turuiemon!" Alex yelled. "Why couldn't you have just listened to me?"

Turuiemon winced in horrible pain, as he felt Kokuwamon's electricity pulse throughout his entire body.

"It's alright Alex," he said. "I know what I'm doing."

Turuiemon struggled to make his next move. It wasn't easy. The electricity was definitely doing a great deal of damage. Yet, despite that, he managed to lift his second arm above Kokuwamon, ready to strike. However, it didn't. The blade didn't come down with any fast movement to hit Kokuwamon off. Instead, it came down slowly, and merely tapped Kokuwamon's back. Though strangely enough, that seemed to be all he needed to do.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Kokuwamon let out a horrible scream. It was the most amount of emotion I had ever seen him show. I couldn't believe it! The tables had suddenly been turned. The electricity now shot straight into Kokuwamon, and Turuiemon was the one delivering it!

The blast sent Kokuwamon flying. He landed on the battle floor in a smoking heap. Again, I didn't believe it. Had Turuiemon just won? Apparently, everyone else felt the same way. Along with me, Alex, Tentomon, Erika, and the entire crowd, stared at Kokuwamon's seemingly unconscious body in silent shock.

Tentomon fluttered down to the floor and examined Kokuwamon. He circled him once, looked into his emotionless metal eyes, and lastly, gave him a couple of curious taps, before making his decision.

"Well," Tentomon said, turning to the crowd. "It seems as if Kokuwamon has been knocked unconscious. That means Alex and Turuiemon are the winners!"

Virtually everyone stayed silent. The crowd, who normally would have been cheering, began to mutter, trying to figure out what had just happened. Erika finally asked what everyone else was thinking.

"H-how," she stuttered. "We had you? How did Kokuwamon take the shot."

Turuiemon chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with the flat of one of his blades. "I completed the circuit. I used my second blade to conduct the electricity back to it's source, and overloaded it, and because the electricity was moving _through _me, and not _to_ me, I wasn't hurt. It was if I was zapping him."

I burst out laughing. Leave it to Lopmon/Turuiemon to come up with an explanation like that - complete bull.

"What?" Erika yelled. She was obviously not satisfied with Turuiemon's answer. "That's not how an electrical circuit works! I majored in electrical engineering! None of what you said makes any sense."

I shook my head and sighed. I truly pitied Erika if she could only look at the world with such a narrow mind. Apparently Turuiemon agreed with me. He began to glow, and reverted back to his Lopmon state. He held up a finger and shook it at Erika.

"Tsk tsk. That's the science of this world. The science of the Digital World is quite different."

Erika began walked up to her damaged Digimon, she grunted in annoyance as she passed Lopmon.

"Oh? And how does it work, smart ass?"

She bent over and took Kokuwamon into her arms, as Lopmon gave his answer.

He simply shrugged. "Dunno. It's just always worked the way I believed it to. I think up an explanation, and that's how it's worked."

Erika stood frozen, in disbelief at Lopmon's answer. She laughed and shook her head. "Must be paradise for a person like you, and most of my students. You think of whatever bullshit answer you want, and you're always right."

Once again Lopmon rubbed the back of his head. "Of course, it's so much simpler that way. You humans and your equations and formulas, you complicate things."

It didn't take very long for the once shocked and silent crowd to become noisy again. Not long after Erika and Lopmon's discussion they had exploded a scream of cheers for the tournament's most recent victors. Alex accepted their praise with a single gracious bow. Lopmon, on the other hand, wasn't so modest.

He enthusiastically hopped upon Alex's shoulders, clasped both hands together in grateful acceptance of his fans praise. Normally I would think it was pathetic, but this time I couldn't help but laugh. Lopmon had a certain charm for vanity that somehow denied any form of arrogance.

All the while, Tentomon gave his standard end of the match speech. The "congratulating the winners" kind of thing, while throwing in the occasional remark about potential and "going to go far."

Erika and Kokuwamon took no part in any of this. Their part played in the tournament, they simply slunk away. I think Erika finally recognized that she was out of her league.

Now, Alex and Lopmon sat next to Labramon and I in the competitor's box, quite pleased with themselves.

Alex placed his hands behind his head and relaxed against the back wall. Lopmon was curled up in his lap. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping.

I kept looking for signs of tension between those two. After all, Lopmon had defied a direct order from Alex. Granted, doing so had won them the match, but still - that wasn't something a Digimon was supposed to do.

Yet, Alex wasn't upset at all. In fact, he was quite happy and relaxed. It was impressive how forgiving Alex was being. I shouldn't have been surprised. I'd known him all my life, I knew he was a relaxed guy, not prone to anger, but still - I didn't think he'd forgive Lopmon's disobedience so easily. I sure hadn't when Labramon had disobeyed me. Alex didn't seem to care at all.

Seeing how relaxed he was sent mixed feelings through my heart. Sure it was great for them, but I felt - I felt - envious. So much so that it bordered on resentment. I had always thought Labramon and I were close - and we were, I was closer to her than anyone, but compared to those two, our relationship was nothing.

I didn't like it. This tournament was revealing, in more ways than one, how distant Labramon and I had become. Even with our most recent reconciliation, I still felt like our connection had dimmed. I shuddered at the thought. Labramon was supposed to be my life-long companion. Someone I was linked to, not just emotionally, but through a the strange mystical forces of the Digital World as well. We should have been closer than this!

I scanned over what I knew of the Digidestined that had come before me, desperately searching for a relationship similar to ours. I couldn't think of any. Every Digidestined had been close to their partner. Sure their may have been the occasional spat, but they didn't have the sort of tension Labramon and I now had.

Ken and Wormmon had problems before, butthat was due to the Dark Spore. There wasn't anything inside _me_ modifying my behaviour. Everything I did was due to my crappy personality.

I let a grunt escape my lips. That was just something else to add to my list of faults. Some Digidestined I was turning out to be. I was nothing like my parents.

Alex let out a relaxed sigh. "You know," he said. "As much as I like participating, it is really nice to just sit back and watch, knowing that your head isn't on the chopping block this match."

"Your head," Lopmon said with a grin, keeping his eyes closed. "I'm the one doing the fighting out there."

"Oh you've got the easy part," Alex said. "I'm the one who's got to think up the strategies. You've just got to follow the step by step orders. How much brain power does that take?"

Lopmon let out a chuckle. "Apparently not very much, considering I've got to think of my own."

Alex laughed and ruffled Lopmon's head fur. "Eh you just got lucky."

Lopmon laughed back, and protested. "Watch the hair, watch the hair."

"You might not want to relax so much," I said, motioning to the next combatalists entering the ring. "You're going to be fighting the winner of this next match. And that cousin of yours might be worth watching."

Lopmon stretched and sat up, and put on a face of mock sulk. "Spoil sport."

Tentomon announced the match and the four participants stepped into the ring.

"So far we have witnessed five exciting matches, but don't go away, things are just getting good. We have two very skilled combatalists battling in this match.

"First we have RJ, son of Rob, a member of the elite Digidestined. With his D3 and crest he's sure to have some incredible skills. And I'm sure you all know Billy and his Candlemon. These two have participated in the last two Digital Combat tournaments, and for two years in a row, they have only been bested in the finals by our reigning champ Adam. Truly the workings of a great match folks." Tentomon stopped his speech just long enough to fly to a safer altitude. "But don't take my word for it. Let's see for ourselves. Let the match begin!"

Billy chuckled, and Candlemon tensed up his muscles, preparing to strike. "Okay let's get this wimp taken care of. We'll stomp old Robbie Junior here, and we'll be one step forward to that rematch with Adam."

Candlemon laughed a response. "Oh yeah! I don't care who his daddy is. I'll whoop that pipsqueak Digimon of is."

"Ya' hear that Junior!" Billy yelled to RJ. "Your little dinosaur isn't going to last five seconds in the ring with my Candlemon."

RJ didn't respond. He just continued to stare forward coldly with his arms crossed. A tiny grunt was all he got from him. Monodramon's response was identical.

"Aw lookit'em Billy," Candlemon mocked. "They're so scared they can't even think up a proper comeback."

Billy kept up his cocky little grin. "Let's get this over with. I don't enjoy feeling pity. Charge'em and hit'em with a wax ball. I doubt he'll even be able to take that."

Candlemon nodded. "On it. Aaaaarrrrgh!"

Instructions finally given, Candlemon charged Monodramon. He reached into his body and pulled out a ball of wax. It soon began to melt under the heat of the flame atop of his head. With a mighty heave he chucked the blob of wax at Monodramon.

RJ jerked his head at Monodramon slightly, and spoke his instructions coldly to his Digimon. "Go, quickly."

Monodramon suddenly disappeared and the blob of wax landed harmlessly on the ground.

"What the -" Candlemon said, immediately halting his charge. His eyes began darting back and forth as he searched for his vanished opponent.

"I can't believe it!" Tentomon announced. "After Candlemon let loose a vicious Wax Ball attack Monodramon simply disappeared."

I shook my head. I was disappointed in Tentomon. First of all, Candlemon's attack was hardly vicious, it was arrogant and reckless. Secondly Monodramon hadn't disappeared he was just moving incredibly fast. If Candlemon had any senses, he'd know that Monodramon had leaped into the air. I suspected he was moving in for the kill any moment now.

"Candlemon look out!" Billy suddenly yelled, pointed above Candlemon's head where Monodramon had just appeared. He was descending towards Candlemon - and fast!

"Burn it!" Billy ordered, his voice filled with panic.

Candlemon gave his head a toss, throwing a fireball from his wick. The ball was an inch away from colliding when Monodramon suddenly "disappeared" once again.

Labramon's ears perked. "Right in front of you buddy," she whispered to herself.

Labramon was right. What happened next only took a second. Monodramon reappeared directly in front of his opponent, and, as quickly as he had appeared, he delivered a kick to Candlemon's head. It wasn't much of a kick though. It was more of a tap with the edge of his foot. It may have just been a tap, but it was precise - right between Candlemon's eyes.

It was as if the two Digimon had frozen. Candlemon stood, frozen in place, in absolute shock at the hit. While Monodramon remained in midair, being held up only the toe he held to Candlemon's head.

Monodramon pushed off with his toe, did a back-flip, and landed gracefully on the battle-floor. Candlemon fell backwards, and lay there twitching.

Billy was the only one more shocked that his Digimon. "C-candlemon?" he stuttered.

"It's over. Let's go Monodramon."

Monodramon eagerly followed his partner as they walked back to the competitor's box.

Tentomon fluttered down to the Candlemon, and gave him a quick inspection. In a matter of moments he gave his decision.

"I can't believe it, but Candlemon is out cold! RJ and Monodramon have won the match with a single hit! And with a simple tap no less!"

Billy was at his Digimon's side in a second. Though that's not what I was focusing on. The tournament was the last thing I thinking about. RJ, was ridiculously skilled. At the moment, he had my full attention.

Alex ran up to RJ as he and Monodramon stepped into the competitor's box. "Wow Robert! That was incredible, congratulations."

RJ's head angrily snapped towards Alex. He gave him a look that could strip paint. "What did you just call me?"

Alex cocked his head in confusion. "Robert. That's your name isn't it?"

RJ continued to scowl at Alex. "Nobody! And I mean NOBODY calls me by that name! If a worm like you must address me, call me RJ. That is my name, not that pathetic name I inherited from my father."

"Jeez sorry," Alex said. He didn't look as taken back as he should have. If it had been me, that kid would be swallowing his teeth right now. "I was just trying to congratulate my cousin."

RJ continued to stare coldly at Alex. "Cousin?"

Alex smiled, as if RJ hadn't just snapped at him. "Yeah, I'm your uncle Andrew's son. Don'tcha remember me?"

RJ grunted. "Yeah, barely. You're Mr. optimist aren't you? Do me a favour, keep out of my face! I don't need any more of that crap in my life."

He didn't say another word. He just turned, and walked towards the farthest corner of the box. Monodramon didn't follow right away. He cringed a bit and turned to us.

"Sorry about that," he said. It had been the first time he had spoken. "He's really not a bad guy. He's just been through a rough couple of years. He misses his -"

"Monodramon!" RJ yelled sharply.

Monodramon quickly responded to his partner's call, and cut a hasty retreat to his side.

"Nice guy," Lopmon said.

I'm not sure why, but I laughed as I watched him sit down. "Not exactly a people person is he? He makes me look nice."

All four of us got a good laugh at that last comment. Alex especially agreed. "Yep," he said. "Not a team player. It's a good thing there's no need for a new group of elite Digidestined right now. He sure wouldn't work good with others."

I couldn't help but shudder as Alex spoke. His words shot right through my spine. "A new group of elite Digidestined." I suddenly felt like that's exactly what was needed right now. Especially with all the weird stuff that was going around this tournament - among other things.

Needless to say I hated the idea, and not just because I had no interest in following in my parent's footsteps. Because what Alex said was probably true. Between the four Digidestined children we had, we didn't make much of a team. There was me, a Digidestined who hated Digimon. Adam, a kid who was too arrogant for his own good. Sure he had skills, but that only went so far. An evil Digimon would floor him. Then there was RJ, who was so cold he could never function on a real team. The only one who could ever make a decent Digidestined was Alex, and he sure couldn't handle whatever was happening, not on his own. Yet, it was coming. I sensed it. In a short amount of time we would all have to step up, and be like our parents. A team of Digidestined. I didn't have much confidence in anyone else in this world.

It scared me. If both worlds were counting on us, the worlds were in big trouble.

The tournament went on. The seventh match didn't offer anything special. It was just two rookie Digimon, Gomamon and Kunemon, exchanging blows and energy attacks. In the end Kenta and Gomamon emerged victorious.

"Well," Tentomon said. He landed in the center of the battle-floor and began his standard speech.

"What an exciting match that was. And now it's time to move on to the final match of Round One.

I stood up in my seat. This was the match I had _really_ been waiting to see.

"Would the combatalists competing in match eight please report to the battle floor."

I watched closely as Fonce and Wizardmon took their positions. This guy was bad news, and I wanted to make sure I studied every move he made; both in and out of the ring.

His opponent was nothing special. A little girl, about ten years-old. She had a cocky look in her eye, but I doubted she knew what she was getting into.

I didn't expect any miracles from her Hagurumon partner either. It was a little gear-like Digimon. They played the role of lackeys mostly. They were most known for monitoring Machinedramon's network when he ruled over Spiral Mountain's cities. I don't think I had ever seen them in battle before.

"Once again we have two very talented combatalists here," Tentomon said. "Wendy is an accomplished combatalist, who though has never participated in an official DC tournament. Has won every school division tournament she has ever entered. But will her experience be enough to handle the power of Fonce's Wizardmon? A Digimon so powerful, that his common state is the champion level? Few Digidestined can make that claim nowadays."

"We end this quickly Wizardmon," Fonce said. "We will not waste our time with weaklings."

Wizardmon only nodded. That Wizardmon gave me more of an uneasy feeling than his partner. He was acting just like Saqure's Dorugamon had. Cold and emotionless. Kokuwamon acting like that was one thing. That was normal for them, but I knew for a fact that Wizardmon had personalities.

"You're making the mistake a lot of my other opponents did," Wendy said. "Don't underestimate me because I'm a little girl. I'm really good."

"I have no doubt, in this league, you are skilled, but where I come from the weakest warriors could easily toss you aside."

In a second Tentomon was fluttering in Fonce's face. "Oh! And perhaps you could tell us where you're from. It would shed some light on the origins of your Digimon. You know, we don't see many Champion Digimon here, let alone Wizardmon."

Fonce waved his hand at Tentomon, as if he was shooing a pesky insect.

"No, I'd rather not thank you. Now would you please announce the beginning of this match. I have business at this tournament, and I do not wish it delayed a great deal by a girl who hardly worth my time."

I felt a chill run through me as he spoke the word "business." He hadn't said it sinisterly, or even abnormally, but something within just told me that there was something dark behind it.

Tentomon responded to the rude comment, by fluttering away to his usual altitude. "Well, oh, why - yes. I believe I will. You may begin."

"I'll begin and finish at the same time thank you," Fonce said. He turned to Wizardmon and gave him a nod.

Wizardmon once again nodded back and turned his attention to Hagurumon.

Meanwhile, Wendy had grown quite angry at Fonce's arrogance. "I'll show you who's worth your time. Hagurumon! He wants this battle to be quick, then we'll make it quick. Use the Gear Blade!"

Hagurumon looked hesitant. "Gear Blade? Are you sure? I thought we were saving that for Adam?"

Wendy spoke through gritted teeth. "This guy deserves it just as much as him. Hit him with it!"

Hagurumon raised right gear-arm hesitantly. "Uh - all right."

Suddenly razor-sharp blades emerged from the stubs of the gear.

"Gear Blade!"

Hagurumon gave his new and improved arm, a mighty heave, and sent it flying at Wizardmon at break-neck speed. However, Wizardmon was even faster. In a moment, Wizardmon's raised his staff and it began to glow bright yellow, bringing the deadly blade to an immediate halt in front of him.

There was utter shock throughout the stadium. I could see why Hagurmon was hesitant about using that attack. The speed the bladed gear had moved was incredible. If it had been Labramon and I out there, there was no way either of us could have responded to it. It would have sliced up Labramon in a matter of seconds. Yet Wizardmon had stopped it effortlessly. No one was more shocked than Wendy and Hagurumon.

"Im-im-possible," Wendy stuttered. "The Gear Blade is unstoppable! Nothing short of an Ultimate Digimon could stop it."

Fonce didn't respond. He simply waved his hands as instructions to Wizardmon. Wizardmon didn't hesitate. He raised his staff. It began to glow even brighter, and, even faster than Hagurumon had fired it previously, it shot towards Hagurumon.

Neither Wendy nor Hagurumon had time to even think of a way to respond. The Gear Blade hit! I could feel everyone in the stadium cringe as Hagurumon toppled over - with the blade embedded in his face.

"Hagurumon!" Wendy screamed, jumping to Hagurumon's side.

Tentomon soon followed. He began giving Hagurumon his usual inspection. Except this time he wasn't checking to see if he was unconscious, he was checking to make sure he was still alive.

Fonce began to make his way back to the competitor's box. Tentomon stopped him cold as he hovered in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Tentomon practically yelled. He had dropped his overly-enthusiastic announcer persona, and grown suddenly angry. A strange emotion for Tentomon to have.

"This is supposed to be a friendly tournament, pulling a stunt like that could have killed Hagurumon. And with the primary village in the Digital World, this little girl would be without a partner."

Fonce's head suddenly snapped towards Tentomon. For a moment he just stared at the little bug Digimon. Even though he was wearing a mask, you could still see he had a horridly hateful expression on his face. I felt the temperature around me suddenly drop - like I had just been thrown into a freezer.

Fonce spoke to Tentomon in an angry, and _very_ cold tone. "You have inspected him, have you not? He's alive! I do not see the problem!"

Tentomon shoved his insect-like hand into Fonce's face. "The problem is you could have!"

"But I didn't," Fonce said. "And you best change your tone_ insect_! I do not enjoy being talked down to. It deeply, _deeply_ irritates me! And you do not want to see me irritated. Mistakes happen when I am irritated! I had no intention of breaking your tournament's rules. I was in full control of what happened. The girl's Digimon will recover." Fonce suddenly raised his hand and smacked Tentomon to one side, sending Tentomon stumbling pathetically to the ground. After which, he and Wizardmon began their trip back to the box.

"Now please announce my victory," he said coldly as he walked. "So we can get on with this event, and perhaps I can examine a worthy adversary."

Tentomon's anger was replaced by fear. His eyes widened, and he shrunk into his lady-bug like body. I didn't blame him. He must have gotten the same feeling I had from Fonce. It scared the hell out of me. Fonce was more than just aggravated when he spoke to Tentomon. There was nothing but pure hate in his voice. I don't know what it was, but I felt nothing but darkness from that man. I had gotten the same feeling when I battled Saqure, but this felt ten times worse. There was something seriously wrong with them. Seriously wrong.

He began to stutter. "W- well - yes, yes of course."

With tears streaming down her face, Wendy rushed from the battle floor; probably so she could get Hagurumon some aid. Fortunately he would be fine. Digimon recovered from an injury much quicker than humans. His data hadn't dispersed, so he was alive; and as along as he was alive he would recover.

Meanwhile Tentomon walked to the center of the battle floor. I don't think he had the mental energy to fly.

"A-hem well," he stuttered, trying to regain his composure and become that enthusiastic announcer again. As annoying as it was, I would have loved to see it now. "After quite the - er hit. Hagurumon is down, and Fonce and Wizardmon are the winners."

There was no cheer from the crowd; just a wave of murmurs and whispers. The closest they came to applause, were a few awkward and slow claps. Perhaps an attempt to get the old mood back again.

Tentomon went on anyway. He began to regain a some of his senses. There was still a bit of hesitation in his voice though.

"And that concludes our first round. And what an exciting first round it's been. We've seen some fierce battles, and some one hit wonders. But regardless of how the fights went they sure have kept us on the edge of our seats! There will now be an hour and a half break before the second round commences. But don't go away! I have no doubt that the second round will be even more intense than the first."

With that he ended his speech, and a good portion of the crowd began to pour from their seats. I didn't so much care about them though. I shifted my attention towards Fonce. He didn't head towards the temporary food court, and concession stands like everyone else. He led Wizardmon to one of the exits. I had an urge to follow him, but I fought it. That was just asking for trouble.

I now had know doubt about he and Saqure. Digimon changing, chaos in the Digital World, even my parents' death. They had to be a part of _all_ of it. Hell, saying they were a part of this was probably an understatement. His quick conversation with Tentomon had been one of the scariest things I had ever seen. Never had I felt so much hatred come from a single person. I was glad the mask had hidden his face. I'd hate to see the expression that matched it.

I'd have to watch him. I'd keep my distance for now, and just watch him fight. See how he reacted, and see if I felt that feeling again. The thought of it made me sick, but at this point I don't think I had a choice.

All I had was intuition, added to the very little evidence I had considered, but whatever was going on, they couldn't be just a part of it. They were probably - no, they _had_ to be the source.

---------------------------------------------

Thus ends round one. I'm not quite at the point where things start getting good, but I'm getting closer. Two more chapters and the real part of the story actually starts. No more sneaking around it with hints and crap. I know I made up several of the attacks for the Digimon in there, but you know artistic license. I thought they worked. Well maybe a little. As always I greatly appreciate reviews. I'll try to update as quickly as I did this time, but no promises, especially with school starting soon. Thanks for all of you who have been patient and have continued to read this despite my slow updating.

Stay tuned for Chapter Eight: Quarter Finals!


End file.
